Tras de Ti
by Leonor dzib-Xooc
Summary: Nada es lo que parece...nada es fácil cuando crees que el amor de tu vida se aleja de ti...
1. Chapter 1

**_Besides you_**

Era el quinto aniversario del día en que el "niño que vivió derroto a quien no debe ser nombrado...o Voldemort para los que no le temían antes y mucho menos ahora. Era un día de dicha y celebración, pero también, un día gris para aquellos que perdieron a alguien en aquella fatídica noche.

Y acá esta el caso de Ron Weasley. Al recordar esa noche revive y experimenta muchos sentimientos encontrados….dicha…por que por fin pudo besar a la mujer de su vida y así dar comienzo a lo que tanto anheló durante cinco años….por otro lado la amargura, desdicha, impotencia y sobre todo ….perdida. Extrañar a Fred era algo de todos los día, pero sobretodo en este día dolía más.

Que no daría para que volviera, incluso soportaría sus bromas y le dejaría que transformara sus objetos en arañas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante este pensamiento, pues pasando y experimentando todo lo que vivió durante la búsqueda de **horcruxes **, su fobia por las arañas aun continuaba…y para gracia de todos, Hermione o cualquiera que estuviera cerca tenía que salir en su ayuda. Y era este hecho, además de que comenzó a ayudar a George en su tienda, el que siempre recordaba para retardar a…

- Ron – La voz somnolienta de Hermione lo trajo a la realidad – Cariño, son las tres de la mañana…vuelve a la cama.

Ron se volvió a mirarla, Hermione lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño desde la cama y era en estos momentos cuando la veía ahí junto a él que pensaba que todo valió la pena, todo el sufrimiento, el dolor, la angustia, las peleas, las reconciliaciones....por que Hermione era todo lo que le hacía y necesitaba para ser feliz….aunque ella todavía se resistiera a casarse con él.

- Ron Weasley – la voz de Hermione ahora era más clara y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos – si no vuelves aquí en – pareció meditarlo un mini-segundo- 3 segundos mañana no voy a la celebración.

Ante esta amenaza que iba en serio por la expresión que tenia Hermione, Ron sonrió y camino lentamente, contoneándose, tratando de poner su expresión más sugerente y le dijo.

- Señorita Granger-ya estaba al lado de la cama y aprovecho de sacarse la parte de arriba del pijama – no necesita amenazas para atraerme a su cama-y cuando la chica arqueo una ceja ante sus palabras sonrió más ampliamente- usted sabe que sólo con su llamado soy suyo.

Dijo esto último estando ya arriba de la cama y caminado a gatas para acercarse a Hermione y provocando la risa de ésta.

Hermione miraba la actuación de su novio y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que Ron había cambiado después de la batalla final...bueno...siendo justos...el principio del cambio lo experimento luego que volvió con Harry y con ella…luego de esa fatídica noche, en la cual ella tuvo que elegir entre el deber y la lealtad hacia su mejor amigo o el amor que ya sentía por Ron. Luego con los hechos ocurridos más adelante su cambio se hizo más aparente, transformando a su inmaduro, inseguro e impulsivo Ron, en un hombre…algo más maduro, menos inseguro y…bueno seguía siendo impulsivo, pero estas características y tantas más hacían a su Ron tan adorable.

- Sr. Weasley- le dijo siguiéndole el juego- si quiere una invitación mucho más amable y menos amenazadora- lo miro de arriba abajo...bueno lo que podía debido a la posición en la que estaban, pues Ron ya se encontraba arriba de ella con sus brazos en cada costado de su cuerpo- podría haber aprovechado que mirabas la luna y por lo tanto estaba de pie..para quitarse….esto-para hacer énfasis a sus últimas palabras, agarro la cinturilla del pantalón y la bajo hasta los muslos del pelirrojo y acaricio ahora sus nalgas libres de tela, ante esta caricia todo el cuerpo de Ron se estremeció- ¿Ves?...así es mucho mejor.

Ron miro a la mujer abajo suyo y su excitación creció a mil al ver la mirada lujuriosa y llena de deseo de Hermione, quien se mordía el labio esperando el siguiente movimiento de él.

- Bueno- suspiro, pues Hermione ahora había trasladado sus manos hacia la parte delantera de su anatomía y realizada pequeñas caricias en su miembro, que ya no necesitaba más estimulación, pues ya estaba listo para ella -si todas las amenazas termina en esto…oh…dios-no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de sus labios y cerró los ojos cuando las manos de Hermione comenzaron a moverse de arriba y abajo por su miembro mientras lo apretada fuertemente- yo…-pero no pudo continuar porque una de las manos de Hermione lo tomo del cuello y lo atrajo hacia su boca, dándole un beso ansioso y que el correspondió complacido.

- Cállate-le dijo ella cuando se separaron para buscar aire, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo- por si no lo has notado bajo de estas sabanas estoy desnuda y tan jodidamente excitada que si no comienzas a moverte…..tendré que tirarte a la cama y montarte.

Ante esta declaración Ron sonrió de medio lado, se levanto de encima de Hermione y mientras terminaba de sacarse el pijama le dijo:

- Ya que no quieres hablar-mientas decía esto tomo la sabana que hasta entonces cubría a Hermione y de un solo movimientos la arrojo a los pies de la cama. – veo que no mentías- dijo cuando pudo apreciar el cuerpo bien formado de Hermione desnudo bajo de él- Veamos si es verdad que estas preparada para mí

Y al decir esto llevo su mano al pecho que subía y bajaba en forma rápida al frente suyo. Hermione ante esta caricia no pudo y no quiso reprimir su gemido. La verdad es que estaba más que lista desde el momento que despertó del sueño subido de tono, donde el pelirrojo era el protagonista. Y al ver su figura iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y sospechar lo que estaba pensando, porque a ella, tampoco se le olvidaba la fecha. Se dijo que qué mejor manera de distraer a Ron y distraerse ella, que hacer realidad su sueño.

- Ohhhh-suspiro, cuando sintió que dos dedos de Ron se sumergían en su entrepierna y tocaban suavemente su humedad.

- Si-Dijo Ron con la voz ronca- veo que ya estas preparada.

- Ohhh…siiii-dijo Hermione gimiendo cuando los dedos de Ron se adentraron en ella y comenzaba un suave movimiento de adentro hacia afuera. Mientras continuaba acariciándola en su zona sur, acerco su boca a un pezón erecto y lo succiono provocando mas gemidos de parte de Hermione.

- ¿Querías esto?- pregunto Ron de forma ruda y movió con más fuerza sus dedos mientas le mordía un hombro, haciendo que Hermione gritara de placer.

- La verdad-respondió ella cuando pudo hablar- no.

Y con un rápido y sorprendente movimiento intercambio los lugares, quedando ella arriba, mientras Ron la miraba algo sorprendido y estático, Hermione aprovecho esta momentánea quietud y se situó a horcadas sobre él, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su erección entre sus manos y comenzada a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, provocando suspiros y gemidos por parte del pelirrojo.

- La verdad- continuo como si no hubiese pasado nada- quiero terminar el sueño que interrumpiste- ante esto Ron abrió sus ojos y la miro directamente, todo lo que podía gracias a la iluminación de la luna.

- ¿Y qué hacías cuando interrumpí tu sueño?- pregunto ladeando su cabeza.

- Lo que recuerdo –Hermione sonrió de medio lado. A Ron le encantaba verla en este escenario. Ni en sus mas locos sueños habría pensado que Hermione tendría este ímpetu sexual tan desinhibido , desenfrenado y a veces algo loco...lo que a él le encantaba, pues esta Hermione era solo suya. Y ahora al verla que se acomodaba entre sus piernas y cubría la cabeza de su miembro con sus labios y succionaba lentamente no pudo evitar gemir y estremecerse desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

- Dioooossss….ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Hermione ya tenía toda su larga y gruesa erección en su boca chupando y succionando de forma rápida y constante mientras agarraba sus testículos y los apretaba suavemente- por Merlín….-gimió Ron- con…. razón- trataba de hablar, pero cada palabra se le quedaba en la garganta ya que lo que estaba haciendo Hermione lo dejaba sin aire-lamento…despertar…-lo que quisiera decir quedo ahí, pues Hermione lo miro y sonrió

- Bueno…acá no termina mi sueño- y sin más y con un rápido movimiento subió encima de Ron y ayudada por sus manos guio la erección del pelirrojo hacia su humedad y se dejo caer. La pareja gimió al mismo tiempo y se quedaron quietos un momento para disfrutar de la penetración- bueno- siguió Hermione cuando pudo hablar- en este momento desperté así que desde ahora… improvisaremos- y diciendo esto comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de Ron y las guiaba hacia sus pechos.

Muy pronto la habitación se lleno de suspiros y gemidos producidos por cada embestida y movimiento de la pareja, las manos de los dos estabas por todas partes, en un momento Ron guio las suyas hacia las caderas de la castaña ayudándola en su movimiento y embistiéndola más rápidamente sentándose en la cama y levantándola en el proceso. Hermione comenzó a moverse más rápido y con más fuerza mientras gemía descontroladamente y ron sin quedarse atrás la seguía en cada uno de sus gemidos

- Oh Merlín…Hermione- trato de hablar mientras con una mano en su espalda y cuello la acercaba para besarla apasionadamente.

- Oh...si Ron- gimió ella cuando pudo hablar, ya sentía el orgasmo en su bajo vientre, lo sentía y quería que Ron se viniera con ella, así que contrajo sus paredes y rodeo con más fuerza el miembro de Ron.

- Ohhhhh…….Hermione- grito Ron al sentir esa estrechez y entendiendo lo que su chica le avisaba, dio una fuerte embestida, levantando a Hermione en el proceso y sintiendo la fuerza de la liberación en un arrebatador orgasmo.

Unos segundos o minutos después, seguían unidos y abrazados con la respiración entrecortada y en la misma posición, Hermione arriba de él, él sentado en la cama aún dentro de ella. Se miraron a los ojos y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Te amo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling….Esto no lo puse en el primer capítulo…omisiones de principiante…

Bueno acá dejo el segundo capítulo…espero que les guste…aunque falta un poquito para entrar de lleno en la trama í que atentos!!!!!

Un beso…

**Capitulo 2. Tomando decisiones**

- Ron...Ron – El pelirrojo se despertó a la mañana siguiente gracias a un suave murmullo y de delicados besos en su cuello e inconscientemente se movió y acurruco hacia donde provenía la voz- Ron, vamos despierta tenemos que ir a la madriguera.

- No….-se dio vuelta y abrazo a Hermione- quedémonos acá un poco más.

- Nop -Hermione acompaño su negativa levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño- si no llegamos a la hora tendremos a tu madre en la chimenea y además quiero que leas algo que te traje ayer.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama.

- Te lo digo mientras desayunemos-y volviéndose a mirar a su novio le sonrió sugerentemente- además te necesito en la ducha….

Ron rio y sin esperar más se levanto de la cama y siguió a Hermione.

- Más tarde ya arreglados y sentados en la mesa de la cocina, disgustando el desayuno que Hermione preparo de forma muggle, porque, aunque era muy buena con los hechizos domésticos evitaba realizarlos cuando tenía tiempo.

Hermione miraba a Ron comer con entusiasmo y deleite sus huevos y tostadas. Se rio y no pudo evitar comentar.

- Y pensar que en un tiempo criticabas mi forma de cocinar- Ron rio con ella y le dijo.

- No era la forma de cocinar, sino...los ingredientes que utilizabas-la miro y le guiño un ojo- además ahora pierdo mucho más si critico tu comida.

Hermione rio y le lanzo un pedazo de pan mientras se levantaba y salía de la cocina para volver enseguida con unos papeles en la mano que le tendió Ron, cuando este dejo su plato a un lado….vació y daba el último trago de su café con leche.

- ¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto cuándo tomo los papeles y comenzaba a leerlos. Hermione no dijo nada y espero su reacción- ¿Son….-en ese momento levanto la vista y miro a la castaña con el ceño fruncido- los papeles de admisión de la academia de aurores?

Hermione sólo asintió, sabía que ese tema era delicado. Ron había evitado mencionar el asunto durante los primeros años, mientras trabajaba con su hermano en la tienda de bromas, pero Hermione sabía por la expresión de sus ojos, cada vez que Harry comentaba algún caso interesante que anhelaba entrar en el cuartel,.

- ¿Y para que me los traes?-le interrogo el pelirrojo. Hermione sabía que tenía que explicar con cuidado, el tono de voz de Ron se había ensombrecido.

- Ron – Hermione se acerco a él y le tomo una mano- creo que ya es hora que sigas tu sueño- al ver que su novio iba a protestar lo silencio poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios- Sé que me vas a decir que George necesita ayuda y que estas feliz en la tienda…y te creo…pero también creo que ya es hora que tu elijas lo que quieres ser durante los próximos treinta años.

- Pero... Hermione – protesto – tu sabes que no puedo postular…no termine los estudios, además el negocio está creciendo y George no podrá hacerse cargo sólo y …..

- Ron – le interrumpió Hermione – ya hable con el departamento de Aurores- sonrió muy complacida de ella misma, a Ron le recordó cuando estaban en primero y se sabía todas las respuestas- Y me dijeron que no había problemas y que llevaban esperándote ya muchos años.

- Hermione- Ron rio- ¿Con quién hablaste?- aunque ya sabía la respuesta le encantaba verla sonrojarse cada vez que la pillaba en alguna pillería.

- Con el comandante de los Aurores…por supuesto -sonrió – Con Harry – y al ver la sonrisa de Ron continuo rápidamente- Pero no sólo hable con Harry, también con los instructores y accedieron hacerte una prueba y si sales bien no habría ningún problema que comenzaras en unas semanas con el instructivo- Ron intento hablar, pero otra vez Hermione se lo impidió- Además- continuo rápidamente- Hable con George y está de acuerdo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- esto si lo tomaba por sorpresa, su hermano no le había comentado nada.

- Hace unos días- Ron no dijo nada, siguió mirando los papeles que tenía en la mano. Anhela llenarlos y postular, pero sabía que haría el ridículo…¡Merlin!!!!, para empezar, no estaba en condición física, seguía jugando quidditch algunos fines de semana con los muchachos, pero nunca podría compararse con los jóvenes postulantes que de seguro hacían fila fuera del ministerio para integrarse al muy popular equipo de Aurores, ahora que contaban entre sus filas al mismísimo Harry Potter. Además todos pensarían que estaba ahí gracias a su amigo y las influencias de su novia.

Negó con la cabeza y entregándole los papeles a Hermione le dijo.

- Ya paso el tiempo para mi Hermione- se levanto y bajo su cabeza para besarla en la frente- te agradezco lo que hiciste, pero…

- Ron- Hermione lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió- sólo piénsalo, nada más, ¿lo vas hacer?- le preguntó

Lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza a Ron fue negarse, pero…. ¿que ganaría con eso?... que Hermione siguiera insistiendo….. además no le haría daño a nadie si le contestaba que sí, además la pobre se había tomado muchas molestias, así que dando un suspiro sólo asintió y salió de la cocina, dejando a una Hermione cabizbaja con los papeles en la mano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿y qué te dijo?- le pregunto un ansioso Harry unas horas más tarde. Estaban en la madriguera, sólo tenían unos minutos antes de salir hacia el cementerio mágico, donde estaban enterrados Fred, Remus, Tonk y tantos más que dieron su vida para que el mundo se viera libre de Voldermort. Todo el grupo había decidido encontrarse en la antigua casa de la familia Weasley y así llegar juntos y a tiempo a la ceremonia conmemoratoria de los caídos.

Hermione observo a Harry y movió su cabeza negativamente, ante esto el moreno suspiro y tomo una de las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

- Bueno…lo intentaste….dale tiempo para que lo piense- dijo y sonrió antes de continuar- supongo que no le mencionaste que pediste cada favor que te debían, además de sacar a colación el asunto de la importancia de Ron durante la guerra- Hermione sonrió y volvió a negar con la cabeza- ni tampoco que acorralaste al pobre Kingsley cuando salía del baño y…-acá Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada- hubieras visto su cara cuando llego contigo al cuartel e intercedió por Ron- Hermione se sonrojo.

- ¿Y que querías?, la forma más rápida de hablar con él era esa-trato de disculparse- además luego le pedí disculpas por los inconvenientes.

- Inconvenientes, si recordaba bien eran haberse metido sin permiso al despacho del Ministro, para luego darse cuenta que éste no se encontraba ahí, sino en una habitación anexa, donde lo escucho cantando. Hermione sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más, cuando pensó que dicha habitación era algún lugar de descanso. Se había acercado decidida y golpeo suavemente y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta….encontrando al ex-auror con los pantalones abajo…y sentado en el inodoro. Éste la miro sorprendido y antes que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, Hermione había cerrado la puerta de golpe, disculpándose a gritos mientras volvía al despacho. Luego de tan bochornoso capitulo opto por esperarlo y roja de vergüenza (rojo que se extendía también por la cara del ministro) le explico que la llevaba con tanta urgencia a hablar con él.

- Además- siguió algo irritaba por las carcajadas de su amigo- quien iba a pensar que ese era el baño.

Harry la miro arqueando una ceja y mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo miro hacia donde estaba Ron. Todavía se sorprendía de lo cambiado que se encontraba su amigo. Ahora era un hombre responsable de un próspero negocio, el cual crecía año tras año. Además de llevar una vida tranquila, rodeado de su familia (bueno esto siempre fue así), aunque ahora había un ingrediente extra. Hermione. La relación con la castaña, lo había hecho pleno, aunque trataba que no se notara en público la influencia que Hermione tenía sobre é, ésta era notoria para todos; por ejemplo, su novia sólo con una mirada lograba calmarlo, lo que nunca nadie había podido hacer. Bueno, pensó Harry, siempre y cuando la disputa no fuera entre ellos, pues aunque la pareja discutían menos que antes, cuando lo hacían eran de antología. Todavía recordaba cuando Ron llego una noche al departamento que compartían, gritándole que ni se le ocurriera nombrar a Hermione otra vez en su vida, pues había descubierto que esta _mala mujer_ (palabras textuales de Ron) había recibido una carta de nada menos que de Vicky Krum invitándola a Bulgaria y que ella no había sido capaz de informarle. A lo que Harry ingenuamente había respondido que él también había recibido una misiva del deportista, con lo que recibió una mirada de resentimiento y escucho a Ron llamarle traidor antes de entrar enfurecido a su habitación dando un portazo. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando una enfurecida Hermione ingreso por la puerta para dirigirse directamente a la habitación de su novio, volviendo a cerrar de un portazo. Luego sólo fueron gritos y más gritos, pero no de parte de Ron, sino de la castaña que le recriminaba que era un estúpido inmaduro, celoso y que no confiaba en ella y que la invitación de Viktor (y dio énfasis al nombre) era para que asistiera a su matrimonio y como él, el muy cabeza de chorlito (esta vez se dirigía a Ron de forma ruda) no le había dado tiempo de explicar; que la invitación había llegado ese día y lo incluía a él también…en el silencio que siguió luego de las palabras de la castaña, Ron trato de explicarle (ahora con un tono mucho más suave y persuasivo) que él sólo había leído la carta, no la invitación y que por eso había malinterpretado las cosas. Hermione antes de ceder lo dejo hablando solo y salió de la habitación roja de rabia y más despeinada que de costumbre y dirigiéndose a Harry que la miraba expectante le espeto;

- ¡Ni se te ocurra interceder por él!-lo apunto con un dedo dando énfasis a cada palabra, Harry solo atino a levantar ambas manos para calmarla- ¡No quiero saber de tu amigo, por lo menos en una semana!- y sin más y dando un portazo que retumbo por toda la habitación, salió de la vivienda.

- ¡Ahora sí que la cague!- escucho gritar a Ron desde su habitación y Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada.

Aunque Hermione cumplió su palabra y no le hablo a Ron en una semana, asistieron muy felices al enlace de Krum al mes siguiente. Y desde este episodio Ron trataba de controlar sus celos, pues como le dijo a Harry durante el banquete del deportista; mientras sonreía alegremente, el hombre ya estaba casado…así que ya no había una amenaza aparente, aunque…le había dicho serio…tampoco iba a bajar la guardia.

Harry volvió al patio de la madriguera cuando se dio cuenta que su preciosa prometida se dirigía donde ellos. ¡Dios! Daba gracias todos los días por tener a Ginny en su vida. Desde que habían vuelto, la relación entre ellos se había fortalecido y aunque siempre se reía de la cara de idiotizado que ponía Ron cuando lo pillaba observando a Hermione, no le sorprendería nada que su amigo se riera de él por el mismo motivo, pues sospechaba que ponía la misma expresión al mirar a Ginny.

- Hola amor – saludo Ginny, mientras le daba un corto beso y se sentaba en sus piernas. Luego Ginny se volvió hacia donde estaba Hermione – Hermione, recuerda que luego del almuerzo nos vamos juntas.

Hermione resoplo y mientras se levantaba del lado de Harry miro de mala gana a su amiga.

- Harry –le dijo con voz lastimera- dile a tu novia…

- Prometida- le interrumpió el moreno, le encantaba llamar prometida en voz alta a Ginny. Tanto Ginny como Hermione rodaron los ojos.

- Bueno…-acepto Hermione con una resignada sonrisa-… prometida…que no necesitamos la tarde completa para arreglarnos para la fiesta.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- salto Ginny rápidamente y dirigiéndose a Harry con una sonrisa le pidió- Amor, dile a nuestra amiga que es absolutamente necesario tomarnos la tarde entera para arreglarnos.

Harry se encogió de hombres y miro a Hermione.

- Hermione, es absolutamente necesario que se tome…

- Ya...ya…ya…-le interrumpió Hermione de mala manera, aunque sonrió cuando agrego- ¡Por Dios Harry! No sé cómo puedes estar a cargo del cuartel de aurores si una mujer te maneja con el dedo meñique.

- Bueno...-Harry sonrió y encogiéndose de hombros le dijo- no es cualquier mujer….-sonriendo más ampliamente cuando agrego- es mi prometida.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír junto con Ginny y moviendo su cabeza se fue alejando de ellos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido pues escucho gritar a Ginny.

- ¡Amiga vas a quedar estupenda y mi hermano va hacer la envidia de todo hombre del ministerio!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hasta acá llego hoy... hare lo posible para actualizar el domingo....y veremos en escena a otras personajes...no es linda la relación entre Harry y Ginny???

nos vemos...Aphrodite.....


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. Encuentros y Desencuentros.

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola!!!..Acá estoy de nuevo…ayer no pude actualizar, pero este capítulo es un poco más largo….Aprovecho de agradecer sus comentario…la verdad es que no me los esperaba…muchas gracias!!!!!

CAPITULO 3. Encuentros y Desencuentros.

A Hermione le dolía la cabeza, era oficial, lo que era raro e ilógico, pues se encontraba en uno de los mejores salones de belleza de Londres muggle junto a Fleur, Audry y por supuesto; la culpable de su dolor de cabeza: Ginny. No podía creer que esta mujer tuviera tanta energía, pues luego de que llegaron de la ceremonia y terminaron el almuerzo familiar, había arrastrado a las mujeres de la familia, exceptuando a Molly, quien se había excusado por un dolor de cabeza, dolor que debiera haber fingido ella, se dijo con pesar. Bueno el asunto era que a la mujer pelirroja se le había ocurrido ir a visitar tiendas de vestidos de novia….sólo un vistazo, había suplicado, pero terminaron por más de una hora metidas en una tienda, donde Ginny se había probado al menos 10 modelos…sin que le gustara ninguno y para su pesar y desdicha al momento de llegar al salón y mientras le hacían un masaje en el pelo había salido el odioso tema del matrimonio…más específicamente el matrimonio que no se realizaba entre ella y Ron.

- Yo creo- había dicho Audry, la esposa de Percy, que era algo más relajada pero igual de persistente que el antiguo prefecto.- que ya debieran dar el paso o por lo menos comprometerse –y mirando a Hermione fijamente le pregunto- ¿cuánto tiempo ya llevan juntos?

Hermione suspiro pesadamente e hizo una mueca, ¿Por qué todo el mundo se interesaba tanto del estado civil de Ron y de ella? Ya muchas veces habían respondido a esta clase de preguntas con un simple,"todavía no es el momento" o un simple "más adelante"…pero nadie quería darse por enterado.

- Cumplimos cinco años en unos días- fue su escueta respuesta.

- ¡Vaya!..si es mucho tiempo…nosotros con Percy sólo nos demoramos un año en decidirnos y eso…-añadió con voz cómplice- que a Percy le cuesta hacer cosas a la ligera

Todas las chicas rieron y Hermione deseo en lo más profundo de si que no siguieran con el temita….pero hoy la suerte no estaba con ella porque Audry continuo.

- Hermione – ahora su tomo era más serio y confidencial - ¿No crees, quizás… que no quieras casarte con Ron?

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero!- grito tan fuerte que la peluquera llego a saltar de la impresión- Disculpe…-le pidió a dicha mujer y dirigiéndose a Audry de forma seria le dijo- Mira Audry el tema de si me caso o no me caso…no tiene nada que ver con Ron…sólo que aún no es el momento.

- ¿Y cuándo será el momento?- Volvió a preguntar Audry. Tanto Ginny como Fleur guardaban silencio pues notaban que la conversación se estaba poniendo bastante tensa.

- Eso….sólo nos compete a nosotros y si llegado el caso tengo que hablar del tema es con Ron sólo con él.

- Lo siento Hermione – trato de disculparse Audry, pero igual estaba molesta…no estaba acostumbrada que le hablaran de ese modo y la dejaran callada, así que en su tono se percibía la irritación- Sólo estábamos curiosas y …quizás se me paso la mano con el interrogatorio.

- No te preocupes, pero para la próxima guarda tus interrogatorios…para el tribunal…no para meterte en mi vida privada. – respondió ya entre conciliadora e irritada. ¡Merlin!!!!..pareciera que estaban martillando en su cabeza

Audry fue a contestar algo, pero la pronta interrupción de Fleur contando las nuevas anécdotas de Victorie y Dominique calmo las aguas y tanto Audry y Hermione se tranquilizaron un poco. Luego la conversación derivo en lo atractivos que se estaban poniendo algunos chicos ex*compañeros que se habían dejado caer en la ceremonia.

- Yo creo que el que mejor esta es Malfoy- dijo muy resulta Ginny- aunque no sé como tiene cara de ir a meterse a la ceremonia…nadie puede negar que esta como quiere.- las chicas asintieron.

- Que no te escuche Harry – se burlo Hermione – pues te aseguro que al pobre le da un ataque de la impresión.

- Bueno que se aguante –sonrió con picardía- los ojos los dieron para mirar….y aunque se moleste y patalee ….Malfoy esta jodidamente atractivo- Todas las chicas rieron…y síi tenían que reconocer que el Malfoy engominado y estirado había cambiado…bueno al menos físicamente…y para mejor

- Yog creog –agrego Fleur- queg el hombre que acomgpañaba a Malfoy es mucho más atragtivo.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto Ginny con un tono que quería decir ¿y dónde estuve yo que me lo perdí?

- ¡Así!!!!!-salto Audry- Era un moreno muy alto, de ojos azules, pelo moreno y corto… ¿saben quién es?..yo no lo reconocí.

- Es Theodoro Nott- respondió Hermione.

- ¡Theo Nott!..¿El mismo Theo Nott de Hogwarts? -pregunto con incredulidad Ginny…si…ahora que lo recordaba lo había notado, pero jamás se le paso por la mente que fuera el mismo chico callado, delgado y enclenque de Hogwarts. Hermione asintió- Wuooooo...eso si es un cambio y tu como sabes que es él.

- Porque me lo encontré…-hizo una mueca- más bien choque con él en el ministerio.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo salía desde una chimenea y colisionamos de algún modo…el maldito me tiro el café encima – frunció el ceño riendo- en estos casos agradezco ser una bruja…

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – pregunto Ginny.

- Bueno – Hermione bacilo- no mucho. Me saludo, se disculpo…y eso. - bueno era algo de la verdad se dijo disculpándose por mentirle a sus amigas, pero prefería eso que confesar que se había comportado como una tonta frente a un hombre atractivo…. Bueno fue la impresión …..se dijo….y trataría de convencerse de ese hecho.

- Sega…como sega...chocag cogn un homgmbre así…es una buena forma de empezar la mañana...-rio Fleur.

Hermione acompaño a las demás en sus risas…pero para ella encontrarse con Nott fue el inicio de un pésimo día…primero se quedo dormida algo que pasaba con bastante frecuencia cuando el pelirrojo se quedaba a dormir con ella, luego había discutido con dicho personaje porque a él se le había ocurrido esconderle su varita mientras ella entraba al baño echa un bólido, con el pretexto de que volviera a la cama y llamara que estaba enferma…..algo inconcebible para la castaña….mientras le gritaba a Ron por lo estúpido de su juego e idea y le exigía que le entregara la varita inmediatamente se había quemado la mano al echar el café (que obviamente no alcanzaba a tomar en casa) en su mugg……cuando finalmente Ron le entrego la varita pidiéndole disculpas con su cara de perrito abandonado sólo le quedaban dos minutos para llegar a su trabajo en el ministerio así que le había dado un rápido beso de despedida a su novio y entro a la chimenea…..y bueno al salir de esta y entrar al vestíbulo del ministerio colisiono con un alto y fuerte cuerpo, quien al sentir el café caliente que se le adhería a la ropa, maldijo al tiempo que sostenía a Hermione que debido al golpe casi cae al suelo.

Cuando La castaña había levantado la vista se encontró con dos orbes de penetrante color azul que la miraban con el ceño fruncido y expresión osca.

- ¿Granger? – había preguntado con una voz ronca

- Si…. ¿lo conozco? –dijo entrecortadamente Hermione que aun sostenía el maltrecho mugg contra su pecho y su túnica mal abrochada en donde se podía ver como se formaba una gran mancha de color café.

- Han sido seis años...y no creo haber cambiado tanto- sonrió de medio lado mientras la soltaba y le quitaba el mugg con el resto de café...-pero al parecer no me recuerdas…-añadió arrastrando las palabras y haciendo una cómica mueca.

- ¿Debería recordarte?- inquirió Hermione intrigada y siendo incapaz de no responder a su sonrisa.

- UHHHH – se quejo llevándose una mano al pecho melodramáticamente- compartimos bastantes clases en Hogwarts durante seis años…..además que frecuentábamos asiduamente la biblioteca.

- Ummmm…..lo siento – Hermione observaba el hombre frente de ella….alguien tan atractivo no se olvidaba tan fácilmente….y en ¿Hogwarts?...bueno en esos tiempos cuando comenzó a interesarse en chicos sólo tenía ojos para Ron (bueno este hecho tampoco había cambiado mucho, pues aunque ahora apreciaba el atractivo de algún espécimen del sexo opuesto, para ella siempre su número uno era su novio) y también hay que contar el hecho que en esos tiempos tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para fijarse. - Y siento lo del choque –y fijándose en la capa del hombre exclamo - ¡oh Merlín! Lo siento mucho...mira como te deje –y con un simple movimiento de varita las dos capas y la blusa de Hermione estaban impecables- Bueno me tengo que ir.

Y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a alejarse del tipo…algo nerviosa al ver la forma en que la miraba ese sujeto…cuando ya estaba llegando al ascensor que la llevaría a sus oficina..Sintió un suave, peor firme presionen su brazo.

- Tu café, Granger

- Gra…cias – dijo entrecortadamente…se había olvidado del maldito mugg…- Lo olvide –señalo de forma estúpida mientras tomaba en sus manos el mugg deseando darse en la cabeza con él.

- No hay de que…. Y por cierto…soy Theodoro Nott – añadió con una sonrisa ladeada

- ¿Nott? – repitió como papagayo….con razón no lo había reconocido...estaba totalmente distinto al chico desgarbado que ella había conocido en el colegio….al cual sólo le prestó atención cuando se entero que su padre era uno de los mortifagos que los había atacado en el ministerio en quinto curso – wuoooo…digo…luces diferente..bien….cambiado - ¿qué le pasaba? No podía coordinar una frase…suspiro profundamente y lo intento de nuevo, bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Nott- digo que no te reconocí por que estas muy cambiado…bien...cambiado -¡mierda! Iba tan bien y la había cagado al final. Nott sólo rio entre dientes disfrutando del evidente nerviosismo de Hermione.

- Bueno – siguió él arrastrando las palabras y sonriéndole de medio lado- Tu estas hermosa y disfrute mucho nuestro encuentro- le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo por el vestíbulo.

Luego de ese episodio el día fue de mal en peor....se le perdieron documentos, llego atrasaba…otra vez en el día a una reunión….y para rematar el día ocurrió el incidente del baño con el ministro….bueno…recapitulando lo único positivo fueron loa papeles de inscripción que había conseguido y que su novio apenas había mirado.

- Hermione…. ¡Hermione! – le llamo Ginny - ¿qué te pasa?, hace unos minutos que te hablo y tu no contestas

- Nada – se apuro en contestar sin conversar a la pelirroja que la miró de por forma sospechosa.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – se encogió de hombros y continuo – ¡Mira! Es nuestro turno.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Ginny revoloteaba por la sala de su departamento esperando a sus respectivos novios mientras ella observaba el resultado de las horas en el salón….sí…se dijo..Había valido la pena….porque modestia aparte no recordaba cuando se había visto tan bien. Estaba enfundado en un fino vestido de seda roja, strapless, que se ajustaba a su torso desatancando sus pechos y fina cintura, para caer delicadamente hasta cubrir sus hermosas sandalias de tacón alto del mismo color. Complementaba su vestuario con un sencillo recogido que hacia destacar su fino cuello, más un suave pero perfecto maquillaje.

Sí….se dijo…estaba bien…y sonriendo perversamente pensó en Ron….a él le encantaba cuando vestía de rojo. Y hablando del rey de roma…justo cuando se estaba poniendo unas gotas de perfume en el cuello y las muñecas escucho el timbre y la inconfundible voz del pelirrojo. Sonrió emocionada.....Dios… ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Mientras se acercaba a la sala escucho la voz extasiada de Harry.

- ¡Merlín Ginny!....estás estupenda – Ginny vestida un vestido Dorado ajustado a su cuerpo de forma asimétrica, dejando su brillante cabello suelto a su espalda cayendo en suaves ondas – seré la envidia de todo hombre en la faz de la tierra- agrego mientras se acercaba a abrazarla y besarla.

- Pues no lo creas…porque yo no te envidio y si no dejas de hacer lo que están haciendo tus manos cerca del trasero de mi hermana seré yo la envidia de la noche por dejarle el ojo morado al niño que vivió dos veces – escucho a Ron fingiéndose ofendido. Ginny rio.

- Pues espera a ver a Hermione….que de seguro dejas más de un ojo morado hoy en la noche cuado…..-pero no continuo por que Hermione había llegado y Ron simplemente había dejado de escucharla y miraba a su novia con la boca abierta.

- Amor….estas fabulosa –le dijo cuando pudo hablar. Hermione giro sobre si misma y luego se acerco al pelirrojo que la miraba directamente.

- Gracias –le dio un corto beso en los labios y acercándose a su oído le murmuro bajito…para que solo él le escuchara – y ni te imaginas lo que llevo de bajo del vestido – Ron la miro sorprendido y sus orejas se pusieron rojas, pero sonrió de medio lado y le respondió.

- Bueno…eso tendremos que averiguarlo – Tomándola de la mano hizo ademán de llevarla hacia la habitación. Hermione rió y tiro de él.

- Más tarde….y tu estas estupendo – le dio otro beso y se volvió a donde estaba la otra pareja que estaba inmersa en su propio mundo – ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto.

- Hermione estas preciosa.

- Gracias Harry…tu tampoco estas nada mal – Harry hizo una cómica reverencia.

- Vamos que el auto está esperando – señalo Ron mientras tomaba el abrigo de Hermione y lo abría para que la castaña se lo pusiera. Luego salían los cuatro del departamento.

- Todavía no se para que aceptamos el auto que nos ofreció el ministerio si yo podría manejar perfectamente.

- Hermione, sabes que no me gusta que manejes y menos si usas esos tacones tan altos….mira si ya estas a mi altura.

- Ron no seas exagerado….ni siquiera te llego al hombro.

- Eso está bien – indico Ron – Yo debo ser el alto y fuerte hombre que proteja a su chica –dijo esto mientras le daba un rápido abrazo por la espalda aprovechando y dándole un rápido beso en el cuello, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando siento que Hermione se estremecía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luego de muchos brindes y discursos de agradecimiento con los cuales Harry se ponía cada vez más rojo al escuchar como ensalzaban sus hazañas pasadas, presentes… incluso en algunos casos, contando hechos que no habían sucedido….malditos políticos… pensó…el único consuelo que le quedaba era ver que no estaba solo en su vergüenza, pues tanto Hermione, que estaba sonrojada a más no poder y con todas las intensiones de meterse bajo de la mesa o salir huyendo del saloon por toda la zalamería expuesta hace unos minutos…..sobre todo de su actual jefe. A Harry le daba pena su amiga, ella…más que ningún otro del trío, incluso más que Harry algunas veces; había querido pasar desapercibida luego de la batalla, sólo quería tres cosas que en esos momentos le había comentado a los chicos luego de salir del despacho del Dumbledore…Darse una buena ducha con agua caliente, encontrar a sus padres y ojala poder tener una vida normal. Luego de encontrar a sus padre y traerlos de vuelta a Londres sin poder evitar escuchar recriminaciones por parte de estos por haberse puesto en peligro y sacarlos de su vida, Hermione había vuelto al colegio, había vuelto a sus queridos estudios, pensando ingenuamente que todo sería diferente, pero se encontró con la poco agradable sorpresa que como era la única del trío en el colegio, esto unido a las especulaciones sobre su reciente noviazgo con Ron que Rita Sketer se ocupaba de plasmar cada semana en el profeta….la atención del alumnado había recaído en ella, atosigándola y persiguiéndola por los corredores interrogándola sobre el año que no habían asistido Hogwarts, su noviazgo con Ron e incluso el episodio en la mansión Malfoy cuando la habían torturado. El único consuelo que tuvo fueron sus amigos…tanto Ginny, Luna y Neville habían vuelto y ellos le ayudaron a sobrellevar la situación, ya que a distintos niveles pasaban por lo mismo. A Neville le perseguían por ser el cabecilla de la cuadrilla de resistencia el año anterior y haber matado a nagini, A Luna por su secuestro y a Ginny….por ser su novia. Después de graduarse con los más altos honores y ser premio anual su inmersión en el mundo laboral fue fácil, pues le ofrecían puestos del más alto nivel, los que la castaña estaba segura que no merecía…aún…así que hablo con el director del departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas para saber si había algún puesto vacante…al otro día ya estaba trabajando….con su compromiso por el bienestar de las criaturas mágicas menos afortunadas del mundo mágico, había logrado varios avances, pero al trabajar dos años en dicho departamento se encontró de manos atadas para la regulaciones de la leyes que beneficiarían a dichas criaturas, así que se había puesto a estudiar otra vez y desdiciéndose de lo que alguna vez le dijo a Scrimgeour, se sumergió en el mundo de las leyes mágicas. En esos instantes la mirada de Hermione se cruzo con la suya, él solamente se encogió de hombros pidiéndole disculpas en silencio y ella sólo suspiro.

Por otro lado Ron también estaba rojo…más bien sus orejas….y el moreno sonrió ante este hecho pues él había pensado que luego del existo y reconocimiento que el pelirrojo había obtenido y deseado con tanto fervor en sexto año cuando fue guardián del equipo de quidditch, le gustaría la sobreexposición que habían obtenido….pero se había equivocado…..pues a Ron le molestaba de sobremanera que lo atosigaran de forma tan escandalosa y sobretodo que le ensalzaran sus proezas, cuando él había hecho lo que todo individuo tendría que haber hecho durante la segunda guerra: luchar por un mundo mejor. Además no podía sentirse feliz que lo alabaran cuando había perdido a un hermano en tal lucha….Harry sonrió…pero de cualquier forma era el que mejor lo llevaba….incluso bromeaba con tal hecho…pues diecia que era publicidad gratis para la tienda.

Y él…bueno el ya estaba hastiado….lo único que quería era una vida normal….Aunque era inmensamente feliz, que siempre hubiera una nota sobre _"Harry Potter el niño que vivió dos veces y derroto al que no debe ser nombrado" _que contara algo sobre él….lo molestaba….no se creía merecedor de tanta atención y mucho menos de tanto reconocimiento. Pero bueno…así era la vida….tenía una mujer que amaba, un trabajo que lo hacía feliz y sobretodo una familia que lo reconfortaba y le hacía ver que las cosas por las que se luchaba valían la pena. Al ver que Ron tomaba la mano de Hermione y se la llevaba a los labios depositando un sube beso…y que esos dos se miraban con tanto amor…pensó….si…valió la pena…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Menos mal que ya puedes dar dos pasos sin pisarme Harry – le dijo sonriendo Hermione un rato después mientras bailaban.

- Ohhhh….Hermione…yo no contaría con eso –Harry miro a su amiga de toda la vida que gracias a los tacos estaba casi a su altura – de verdad estas hermosa Hermione – Hermione lo miro un tanto sorprendida e intrigada por tono de voz utilizado por Harry.

- ¿Qué….

- Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias – Hermione lo miro confundida…porque Harry siempre agradecía y agradecía – por quedarte conmigo –continuo el moreno – sé que hubieses dado todo por irte con Ron esa noche – …..así que de eso se trataba….y si la verdad es que siempre habían evitado ese tema – Pero te quedaste conmigo….si no lo hubieras hecho de seguro estaría muerto y….

- Schhhhh –Hermione le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en sus labios – no digas nada…de seguro…te las habrías arreglado….y jamás te hubiera dejado sólo…ni antes….ni nunca – agrego con voz entrecortada. Harry la miro, los dos tenían los ojos llorosos, pero Hermione lo miraba con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

- Te quiero….aparte de los Weasley…..tu eres mi única familia –declaro Harry con la voz entrecortada.

- Y tú la mía – Hermione lo abrazo mientras le caí una lágrima por su mejilla– Yo también te quiero – Apartándose un poco mientras lo miro a la cara le dijo de forma seria – y no digas nada más…porque voy a llorar y tu novia te matara cuando vea que se me corrió el maquillaje por tu culpa.

- Y por supuesto no queremos eso – rio Harry mientras le secaba las lágrimas con su mano – y menos un novio celoso que me culpe por hacer llorar a su novia…así que a bailar – y diciendo esto la hizo girar por la pista mientras reían felices.

- ¡Por Merlín Harry me pisaste!!!!

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unos penetrantes ojos Azules observan danzar a la feliz pareja en medio de la pista de baile, más bien observaba a la chica….su misión era averiguar lo más posible de ella y por lo poco que había investigado….era ella quien por tanto tiempo habían buscado….. Y su jefe seguramente opinaba lo mismo…pues podía sentir como sonreía al observar el delgado y grácil cuerpo de la mujer en los brazos de aquel hombre….Sí…su jefe sonreía y también….deseaba….

Miro otra vez hacía la pareja, justo a tiempo de ver que un alto pelirrojo iba al rescate de la mujer, le decía algo al moreno que se marchó sonriendo pero rápidamente al mismo tiempo que la mujer le sonreía de forma amorosa y se dejaba envolver por los brazos del hombre quien le besó delicadamente el cuello mientras ella le susurraba algo al oído, a lo cual el sonrió, para posteriormente besarla más largamente….Sintió que se tensaba y puso todos sus músculos en alerta, miró fijamente la escena…..también sintió tensarse a su jefe al ver a la feliz pareja…..sonrió de medio lado con una mueca de desprecio…..al pensar que poco le duraría la felicidad a esos dos.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling……y más delante algunos míos…..

Capítulo cuatro. Situaciones Inesperadas.

Ron sabía que era un estúpido, tan estúpido que seguramente era ese el motivo por el que algunas veces no podía evitar sentir celos al ver la relación tan estrecha que existía entre Harry y Hermione. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando eran unos niños los celos se debían al temor que Hermione le quitara la amistad de Harry que él no creía merecer, luego la peculiar complicidad de los dos que con sólo mirarse sabían lo que estaban pensando e incluso competían con los gemelos al completar sus frases, después cuando se dio cuenta que ya no consideraba a Hermione sólo una amiga comenzaron los peores celos que de su vida. Y con pesar debía reconocer que muchas veces se pregunto qué hacía con ellos; Harry era….bueno…Harry Potter y todo lo que su nombre significaba y Hermione la muchacha inteligente y valiente, la compañía ideal para el héroe del mundo mágico. Habían sido malos días…. pero menos mal que ese sentimiento de inseguridad e inferioridad ya había quedado atrás….bueno…..lo manejaba mejor que en sus años de estudiante, todo gracias a la hermosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Pero la vida es irónica muchas veces, porque la misma persona que lo hacía sentirse el rey del mundo también lo hacía inseguro. Y ese sentimiento de inseguridad se agudizaba siempre que veía la tan armoniosa camarería entre sus amigos. Estúpido, sí, considerando que su amigo estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermana, más, si consideraba que la pareja se casaba en un meses y tanto él y Hermione eran los padrinos.

Quizás el problema era que Hermione no se decidía a formalizar la relación siempre justificándose que lo amaba con todo el corazón, pero que todavía no era el momento. Primero habían sido los estudios, luego independizarse y labrarse un nombre en su trabajo y ahora….Ron estaba seguro que saldría con otra escusa y la verdad Ron ya se estaba cansando.

- Estas muy callado mi amor – murmuro Hermione sin deshacer el abrazo. Ron inconscientemente la abrazo más fuerte, dando gracias por poder tenerla y pidiendo con fervor que nunca nadie los separase.

- No es nada, sólo estaba pensando – ahora Hermione alzo su mirada y lo observo de forma interrogativa - ¡Qué!..también pienso – contesto Ron con una mueca.

- Tonto – Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo – no lo digo por eso, sólo que hoy al parecer es el día para que mis chicos se vuelvan pensativos.

- ¿Tus chicos? – le pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido, Hermione sonrió

- No es nada…sólo que Harry estaba algo melancólico.

- ¿Sí?, ¿Por qué? –y se maldijo por preguntar, porque ya sospechaba la respuesta que le daría Hermione.

- Sólo cosas del pasado –dijo encogiéndose de hombros queriendo quitarle importancia. Pero Ron sabía que era para no tener que entrar en detalles – creo que lo del matrimonio lo está poniendo algo nervioso.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sobresaltado pensando que quizás el moreno se estaba arrepintiendo de casarse con su hermana pequeña.

- Pienso que ahora que va a formar su propia familia se dio cuenta que tanto tu como yo hemos sido su familia –respondió frunciendo el ceño – ¿entiendes? – termino preguntándole – me refiero que con nosotros conoció el amor de una familia.

Sí, se dijo Ron. Cuando vio el abrazo entre sus dos amigos mientras bailaban los había observado con detenimiento y como muchas veces no había notado ningún sentimiento o acercamiento romántico. Sonrió…esa era la relación que tanto Harry y Hermione le habían explicado. Se querían como hermanos, y de alguna manera se habían encontrado en un mundo desconocido para ellos con tan sólo once años….y recordó con una sonrisa que una vez Hermione le había explicado que para ella Harry era el hermano que siempre había añorado y que nunca tuvo y que pensaba que para Harry había representado el papel de la madre que él siempre había querido. Ron había reído ante esta idea, pero luego que lo pensó con detenimiento y rememoro la dinámica de comportamiento de su amigo y novia le encontró razón, pues Hermione lo cuidaba, lo animaba, lo regañaba y no tenía pelos en la lengua para decirle lo que pensaba cuando difería en alguna idea con él. Y recién cuando comprendió esto, pudo entender el por qué Hermione había elegido quedarse con Harry la noche que él los abandono…. Se había quedado para protegerlo y Harry había dependido de esta protección estando de evidencia que nunca se había distanciado de Hermione como si lo había hecho de Ron durante tantos años de amistad. Acá Ron siempre hacia un mea culpa, pues cada vez que no se hablaban con Harry la mayor parte de la culpa había sido suya.

Con los años y el noviazgo entre él y la castaña y de Harry con Ginny, pensó que la relación de Harry con Hermione se enfriaría, que ahora él se convertiría en el confidente y mejor amigo de la castaña, pero no…. Otra vez se había equivocado, la amistad entre los morenos había florecido, más cuando vivieron los tres juntos y con pesar admitió que también eso fue su culpa, pues orgulloso y testarudo como siempre había sido, se alejo de Harry cuando este comenzó a trabajar como auror y el hecho que el moreno fuera el novio de su hermana tampoco ayudo. Bastante fueron las discusiones cuando el pelirrojo sorprendía a Ginny con Harry en alguna situación subida de tono o cuando su hermana se quedaba a pasar la noche con su novio. Discusiones que no sólo repercutieron en su amistad con Harry, sino en su relación con Hermione, pues esta al ver que su novio se había autoproclamado símbolo de la moral y protector de la virtud de su hermana pequeña había tomado partido por la pareja cerrándole la puerta en las narices cada vez que él reclamaba algo en este sentido desencadenando la consecuencia más obvia….Hermione se convirtiera en la buena amiga que Harry necesitara, no sólo en lo referente en su vida sentimental, sino también en la laboral.

- Todavía no puedo creer que Ginny deje a las Arpias – siguió comentando Hermione ajena a los pensamientos de su novio que la miro sin saber de lo que estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué?

- Ginny –repitió Hermione con un suspiró – que no puedo que deje a las Avispas, cuando jugar es su vida.

- Es que ahí te equivocas – sonrió Ron – jugar no es la vida de Ginny, la vida de Ginny es Harry.

- Sí –acepto Hermione no muy convencida –pero tú eres mi vida, pero yo no dejaría mi trabajo porque me case contigo –cuando dijo esto último bajo la vista y Ron podría jurar que se también se había sonrojado, aunque igual las palabras de su novio le sentaron como una patada en el estomago.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A caso encuentras denigrante quedarte en casa y atender a tú marido?- le pregunto y como Hermione no lo miraba no pudo ver la expresión de enfado que tenía Ron e ingenuamente cayó en la trampa.

- La verdad es que no es denigrante la palabra, sino que al menos yo no me sentiría muy útil.

- Bueno mi madre ha criado siete hijos y con muy pocos recursos y nunca la considere una inútil – respondió ahora Ron con tono que pasara como despreocupado pero poniéndose tenso.

- Ron… no me refería a tu madre –se defendió Hermione – yo la admiro mucho, pero a lo que voy es que YO – dijo haciendo énfasis – no me veo quedándome en casa haciendo las labores domesticas y criando a los hijos.

- Claro –rio Ron de forma despectiva –se me olvidaba que a ti esas cosas no te interesan- Hermione se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Ron y la risita tan molesta que casi siempre le avisaban que venían problemas.

- Mira Ron no estamos hablando de mí, así que no quiero que esta conversación genere una pelea –miro a su alrededor notando que varias miradas estaban sobre ellos – y menos aquí- susurro.

- Por supuesto –siguió Ron sin hacerle caso – no queremos que tus jefes se formen una mala opinión de ti.

- BASTA RON –espeto Hermione en voz baja parando de bailar y quedando estáticos en medio de la pista de baile – no quiero pelear acá o en cualquier otro lugar así que ahora voy a ir al baño y espero que a mi regreso esta subida de mal humor haya pasado. – y sin decir más se soltó de él de forma suave pero decidida y se encamino hacia los lavados.

Al quedar solo y darse cuenta que varios se le quedaban mirando, sonrió y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y fingiendo que nada había sucedido se encamino hacia la salida sintiéndose como una mierda. Él y su magnifica bocota, pero no había podido controlarse, ya que al escuchar las palabras sintió que estas eran un mensaje oculto de la castaña hacia él….diciéndole en otras palabras que no quería casarse con él. El tema ya lo superaba, se dijo, se estaba volviendo paranoico. Definitivamente tendría que hablar del asunto con Hermione o sino cada palabra que saliera de la boca de la castaña la interpretaría como una provocación o una negativa al matrimonio.

Se quedo mirando la oscuridad de la noche, sólo iluminada tenuemente por el suave resplandor de la luna, rogando para que a Hermione se le pasara pronto el enojo…por que el de él ya había pasado. Siempre era así, a él casi siempre se le pasaban pronto los exabruptos, quizás porque frecuentemente él comenzaba las riñas, aunque le costaba reconocer cuando se equivocaba, prefería hacerle algún que otro arrumaco para que su castaña lo disculpara.

Golpeo con su mano la barandilla del balcón en el que se encontraba. Escuchaba las risas y a la orquesta tocando a sus espaldas, todos parecían felices y ellos también habían disfrutado de la velada hasta que él la había arruinando….sonrió con pesar….quizás este era el motivo por el que su castaña no quería comprometerse más…. Él siempre terminaba arruinando las cosas.

- Hey, compañero – sintió una palmada amistosa en su hombro. Se volvió para mirar a su hermano George que venía acompañado por Harry - ¿Qué hiciste ahora que esa belleza de rojo te dejo a ti rojo en la pista de baile? –sonrió mientras le daba otro palmetazo, más fuerte esta vez. Ron debió habérselo imaginado. Con toda su familia ahí mas de alguno debió haber notado el incidente y para su pesar tenía que haber sido George. Se encogió de hombres y se volvió a la oscura bóveda de la noche.

- Déjame decirte que la susodicha paso a mi lado con una cara –George mío su cabeza e hizo una mueca de pesar – Te advierto que si haces que mi cerebro andante me abandone se me olvidara que eres mi hermano y probaré contigo el nuevo producto que hemos creado con Hermione – le amenazo sonriendo, pero mirándolo con seriedad. Ron sabía que George le había tomado mucho cariño a Hermione, luego que esta le ayudara a salir de la depresión profunda que le había afectado luego de la muerte de su hermano. Hermione le había retado a crear una broma para jugarle a Ron en su cumpleaños, luego de ese primer intento lo ayudo con nuevas ideas y más tarde ideas practicas y artículos funcionales que proponía crear Hermione para la empresa su hermano las convertía en bromas….y así a poco más de un año de la muerte de Fred George junto a Ron volvieron a abrir los sortilegios.

- Tú no quieres que le haga nada a Hermione porque tienes miedo que me deje y se te acabe la gallina de los huevos de oro –le recrimino Ron con una sonrisa.

- JA! –exclamo George – por supuesto, tu novia es una mina de oro –sonrió más abiertamente – sus inventos se venden por montones… ¿quién iba a pensar que tantas brujas en el mundo necesitaran poción alisadora instantánea? –Hermione un día de inspiración había mesclado distintos ingredientes de los que llevaba la poción alisadora normal con un shampoo muggle y agregando uno que otro ingrediente había creado la _shamliss_, que era un tipo de shampoo que te dejaba el pelo liso y sedoso sólo en unos minutos, solamente tenías que aplicártelo en el pelo mojado y pasarte un peine y ya estaba. Al principio lo creo sólo para ella, pero cuando su mamá un domingo en el almuerzo mensual, le pregunto que se hacía en el pelo y ella conto de su creación a George se le ilumino la mirada y persiguió a Hermione durante una semana para que compartiera la receta, prometiéndole un alto porcentaje de las ganancias…..a fin de cuentas le había dicho todo quedaba en familia. Y había acertado el producto había sido un éxito. Luego vinieron las tarjetas mensajeras, que funcionaban como uno de esos aparatos en los que mandas mensajes de textos, pues como había dicho Hermione un día el mundo mágico todavía no estaba preparado para la tecnología muggle, por lo tanto la inmersión de los teléfonos celulares tendrían que esperar un poco.

- Además mi querido hermano pequeño–siguió George pasándole un brazo por los hombros – es mi cuñada favorita –y guiñándole un ojo a Harry le dijo – no te preocupes compañero tú sigues siendo mi cuñado numero uno.

- Ante esto los tres hombres rieron y mejoro algo el humor de Ron.

- Que paso Ron – le pregunto esta vez Harry.

- Lo de siempre –se encogió de hombros, todo lo que le permitía el brazo de George – no quiere casarse.

- ¿Se lo pediste? –le pregunto asombrado y feliz Harry.

- ¡No! – respondió Ron poniéndose rojo.

- Entonces no entiendo.

- Yo tampoco –agrego George moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

- No siquiera estábamos hablando del asunto… -miro a Harry con cara de pocos amigos- más bien fue tu culpa- le espeto.

- ¿Mi culpa?- se sorprendió el moreno

- Estábamos hablando de tu matrimonio con Ginny y salió el tema que Ginny va a dejar a las Arpias y…

- ¡QUÉ GINNY VA A DEJAR A LAS ARPIAS!!!!! –interrumpió George escandalizado – pero…. ¿por qué? –le pregunto a Ron.

- Yo no sé…pregúntale a Harry – Harry suspiro, esa noticia sólo la conocían Hermione y Ron, pero nadie conocía los motivos verdaderos que llevaron a Ginny a tomar la decisión de abandonar el equipo.

- Bueno –empezó algo sonrojado y mirando a todos lados menos a donde se encontraban los pelirrojos – bueno sabes que nos casamos pronto –pregunto y los dos pelirrojos asintieron – y bueno…. La familia crece y …..

- ¡QUE!-exclamaron los dos pelirrojos - ¡DEJASTE A GINNY EMBARAZADA! – grito Ron rojo de rabia, George estaba más calmado pero miraba de malas maneras a Harry.- ya decía yo que esas noches que se quedaba Ginny contigo traerían consecuencias….nunca debí hacerle caso a Hermione ¡YO TE MATO!

- Hey…hey…hey… -exclamo Harry rojo de vergüenza mientras levantaba las manos para defenderse del avance que Ron nunca llego a relazar - ¡Por supuesto que no! – y bajando la voz les susurro – Ginny no está embarazada…. Todavía –confidencio, pero al ver la mirada de sus cuñados que se habían tranquilizado para volver a tensarse continúo más rápidamente – la verdad es que queremos tener hijos pronto y LUEGO de casarnos queremos ponernos en campaña – ante esto los dos hermanos sonrieron y George tomando a Harry del cuello lo apretó.

- ¡Quién iba a decir que el pequeño Potter tiene planes de hacer pequeños pottercitos! –bromeo mientras mecía a Harry de un lado para el otro.

- Ya...ya…ya…-decía Harry tratando de soltarse del seudo abrazo de George – pero por favor no le comenten nada a nadie…. Bueno Hermione de seguro lo va a saber pronto –dijo con una mueca – pero nadie más – los dos pelirrojos asintieron solemnemente.

Ron carraspeo

- Harry….compañero….siento...

- No digas nada –le interrumpió Harry – yo haría lo mismo si dejaras embarazada a Hermione –sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante al ver la mueca de pesar en el rosto de su amiga – tranquilo – le dijo – las cosas se arreglaran.

- Si hermano…. De seguro después de la fiesta se van a practicar de cómo hacer minis ronicitos o minis hermiones- rio ante el azoramiento de su hermano – además – agrego dándole un golpe en el brazo – sólo tienes que pedírselo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto desconcertado Ron, al parecer Harry tampoco había entendido por que tenía la misma cara desconcertada…. ¿George quería que pidiera a Hermione que fueran hacer ronicitos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Hermione salió del baño se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos imaginando que su novio se encontraría ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a Ron y al descubrir que ni Harry ni George se encontraban en el salón, sospecho que estarían dándole apoyo moral al pelirrojo…. Y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar la escenita que le había hecho…. Suspiro… ¿qué demonios le había pasado?, ojala se le terminara pronto la pataleta.

Al observar a Ginny que conversaba alegremente con Luna (que esta vez vestía una túnica de un Calipso brillante con ribetes plateados y llevaba una diadema que desprendía diferentes colores) no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Hola señoritas y ¿donde están sus acompañantes? – les pregunto antes de sentarse en una de las sillas vacías.

- Bueno, Harry fue a ver qué le ocurría al tarado de mi hermano –rodo los ojos con fastidio la pelirroja- y saber lo que obviamente hizo esta vez. –miro alrededor del salón y enfoco su mirada en la pareja de mediana edad que bailaban suavemente uno en brazos del otro –menos mal que mamá no lo vio – las demás también miraron a Molly y a Arthur con una sonrisa – ya es suficientemente malo este día para ella, para que vea el comportamiento de su hijo menor.

- Si no es para tanto Ginny –quiso defender a su novio Hermione –ya sabes cómo es Ron– termino por encogerse de hombros.

- A lo mejor se trago un _pruplre –_comento Luna con aire distraído – mi diadema los espanta –y en un tono confidencial, agrego – a mi padre le dijeron que hoy en la fiesta tirarían _pruplres_ para confundir a las personas –suspiro –lo más probable es Ron haya aspirado unos cuantos.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron, tantos años de conocer a Luna que ya _casi_ no se inmutaban cuando escuchaban alguna nueva teoría o alguna nueva criatura mágica salir de la imaginación de su amiga.

- Sí – acepto Hermione – seguramente fue eso Luna, ¿y qué puedo hacer para que se le pase? –al no saber qué cosa le pasaba a Ron, esta explicación era mejor que ninguna.

- ¿Ves a mi padre?- le pregunto. Hermione miro hacia donde apuntaba Luna y asintió –pues, el no quiso utilizar su diadema porque pensó que era muy extravagante.

- ¿Demasiado extravagante? Pensó Hermione arqueando una ceja al ver la túnica verde limón con franjas de un furioso fucsia y los zapatos ¿eso era una campanita en la punta?...sí…era una campanita….. Que vestía esta vez el padre de Luna. Movió la cabeza sonriendo y se percato que Ginny hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para contener la risa.

- Bueno el opto por ponerse las campanillas en sus zapatos, así que cuando llegue Ron llévalo donde mi padre y le dices que haga sonar tres veces las campanillas y eso es todo –termino resuelta sonriendo muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Gracias Luna –dijo Hermione sonriendo perversamente… ¿Qué mejor castigo para Ron que la alternativa que proponía Luna? Ginny al observar y que esta le guiñaba un ojo rio con ella.

- Señorita Granger – la sobresalto una voz grave a su espalda. Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con el Ministro de Magia y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Señor Ministro – contesto levantándose. Aunque los unía una amistad de años, cuando se encontraban en lugares públicos siempre se trataban con la formalidad que requería el cargo del moreno.

- Señorita Weasley, señorita Lovegood –saludo con una inclinación de cabeza a sus amigas a lo que ellas respondieron con el mismo gesto. – Señorita Granger – dijo volviéndose hacia ella- lamento interrumpirla en una ocasión de esparcimiento con algo relacionado con trabajo, pero me gustaría hablar con usted respecto un asunto de suma importancia – le dijo.

- Sí, no hay problemas- asintió Hermione y se dispuso a seguir al ministro.

- Señoritas –se despidió con una inclinación Kingsley de Ginny y Luna y luego se dirigió con Hermione a una mesa no tan lejana.

- Señor ministro –mumuro la castaña con la voz temblorosa mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban – de verdad que siento lo ocurrido…. El…otro ..día.

- Hermione –suspiro Kingsley para detenerse y apoyar su mano en un hombro de la castaña –olvídalo, no te voy a decir que no me avergonzó y mucho menos que no me incómoda hablar del tema, pero bueno – rio entre dientes - ¡hay cosas peores!... además con lo que te voy a pedir ahora…. –continuo y su sonrisa se extendió- quedaremos a mano –y dándole un suave empujoncito la llevo ante una mesa sin que Hermione pudiera decir nada.

Mientras se acercaban la mujer observo a los comensales de la mesa y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la fría mirada de Draco Malfoy que la contemplaba seriamente con los labios fruncidos en una mueca resignada, sí, tenía que reconocer Hermione, Malfoy estaba muy atractivo…. bueno siempre lo había sido, pero ahora que ya no llevaba su pelo engominado y si un corte moderno, el rubio de su pelo resaltaba más, armonizando de mejor manera con sus rasgos aristocráticos. A su lado se encontraba una rubia preciosa que con una sonrisa amable que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules le extendió una fina y delicada mano para saludarla.

- Hermione Granger –le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano –un placer conocerla por fin, yo soy Astoria Greengrass.

- Igualmente –contesto Hermione un tanto sorprendida por lo amistosa que se mostraba esa chica, que al parecer era acompañante de Malfoy, pues este había compuesto el gesto y poniéndose serio se había levantado y mirada no con muy buena cara a Astoria.

- Granger –saludo fríamente con una imperceptible inclinación de cabeza que a Hermione le recordó a Malfoy padre.

- Malfoy –contesto de la misma manera – me sorprende verte por estos lados –agrego. Durante los cinco años que se realizaban estas fiestas era la primera vez que el rubio asistía. La verdad es que la ausencia de éste no había pasado desapercibida y mucho menos extrañada, pues a pesar que con los años y gracias a las influencias y buenas relaciones de la madre de Malfoy el resentimiento y cautela continuaba hacía la familia, con menos saña que antes, pero siempre que llegaba un miembro de la familia Malfoy a algún lugar los murmullos y malas caras estaban presentes.

- Astoria insistió –fue lo único que contesto Malfoy algo incomodo, pero de forma orgullosa.

- Sí, ya era hora que asistiera, pues en esta ceremonia se celebra a los que aportaron en la caída _del que no debe ser nombrado _y bueno… -miro a Malfoy con una sonrisa y luego volvió la mirada hacia Kingsley y Hermione –los Malfoy a su manera igual contribuyeron–finalizo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione y el Ministro cruzaron una mirada de incredulidad antes que éste contestara de forma diplomática y vaga.

- Se podría decir así –Concedió. Mientras tanto Hermione y Kingsley percibieron la obvia incomodidad de Malfoy que se removió en su lugar y los miro de forma desafiante tomado de forma suave la mano de Astoria –pero bueno no hemos venido a hablar de eso- carraspeo e indicándole una silla a Hermione le ayudo a sentarse mientras Malfoy y Astoria hacían lo mismo – Bien, aprovechando que nos encontrábamos acá los involucrados… -hizo una pausa y miró de forma significativa a Hermione, como diciéndole "diga lo que diga sígueme la corriente" - me gustaría informarle que la Señorita Granger va hacer la persona que supervise las transacciones que usted y su cliente quieren llevar a cabo- informo con voz firme y clara a lo cual se produjeron variadas reacciones en la mesa, Astoria sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, Malfoy hizo su característica mueca de medio lado y sonrió de forma cínica, pero al parecer nada sorprendido por el anuncio de Kingsley…. Mucho menos sorprendido que Hermione quien tuvo que realizar un verdadero esfuerzo para no volverse a mirar al ministro ni expresar su total desacuerdo en voz alta.

- La verdad –comenzó arrastrando las palabras Malfoy –la situación no me sorprende demasiado –junto sus manos para luego mirar intensamente a Hermione – Lo que si me sorprende y me parece raro es que tu aceptaras, Granger – la miro arqueando una ceja, concentrándose en cada gesto que la castaña realizara-tengo entendido que te dedicas a cosas más grandes que perseguir los beneficios que puede adquirir el hijo de un ex- mortifago en unas cuantas ventas de sus propiedades.- termino haciendo énfasis al final de la oración, mientras se apoyaba en su silla sonriendo cínicamente.

- Qué quieres que te diga Malfoy –le contesto Hermione- Algunas personas nos preocupamos que las "asuntos de hijos de ex – mortifagos", como tu tan bien expresaste– indico - se realicen bajo las normas y transparencia que el Ministerio de Magia requiere y por lo tanto no me molesta dejar de lado mis asuntos y causas de tanta importancia para tratar corrientes transacciones –finalizo con una sonrisa condescendiente e imitando la pose de Malfoy deseando fervientemente poder quitarle de un golpe de varita….o de su mano la mueca tan despectiva que tenía en esos instantes.

Kingsley al percibir que el ambiente se tensaba a cada segundo que pasaba y que dos comensales de la mesa se miraban con el antiguo rencor de sus años de colegio, pero guardando las maneras, hizo el amago de intervenir antes que comenzaran los hechizos, pero una risa grave, suave, que provenía desde su espalda le interrumpió. Tanto el ex – auror como Hermione se volvieron para encontrarse con el autor de dicha risa, que parecía verdaderamente entretenido con la escena que se desarrollaba en aquella mesa, pues se encontraba apoyado en un pilar con los brazos cruzados y una mirada burlona que cambio a una apreciativa cuando sus profundos ojos azules recorrieron a Hermione sin ningún descaro.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamo, descruzándose de brazos y acercándose rápidamente- tengo que decir que esta noche luces radiante….. –se acerco donde la chica y tomando su mano para acercársela a sus labios, agrego –… Hermione – susurro con una suavidad tal que Hermione se sobresalto, no tanto porque la llamara por su nombre de pila, algo nunca antes hecho, sino por el tono que ocupo y la forma que la miraba. Y cuando le beso la mano más suavemente todavía, no pudo evitar tragar saliva.- de verdad que el tiempo y la vida sigue para muchos….. para mejor – agrego soltándole la mono con renuencia y sentándose a su lado como si el recinto fuera suyo mientras realizaba una inclinación de cabeza en modo de saludo hacía el Ministro. Hermione estaba tan desconcertada que no atino a decir nada.

- Señor ministro- Saludo.

- Me complace contar con su presencia señor Nott, -le contesto Kingsley - la verdad es que le informaba al señor Malfoy quién los va a supervisar en el negocio de compra y venta que quieren llevar a cabo –le informo, sorprendiendo a Hermione y alterándola al mismo tiempo…¿qué hacía Nott ahí? Se pregunto y lo más importante ¿qué tenía que ver con el asunto de Malfoy?...!Por Merlín¡ gripo para sus adentros…. Si tan solo Kingsley le hubiera mencionado algo, cualquier cosa. Ya estaba bastante enfurecida por tener que ser la niñera de Malfoy por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado, realizando un trabajo que detestaba y que siempre había evitado, para tener que ir enterándose de todo el asunto a goteras. Siempre, desde que era una estudiante le gustaba tener toda la información posible para poder controlar y llevar a cabo sus actividades, sobre todo su trabajo y que nadie, absolutamente nadie le pillara volando bajo. Pero ahora se encontraba impotente, sin saber de qué demonios se estaba hablando y para mayor de males frente a su principal contrincante del colegio….. se sentía extremadamente vulnerable….. ¡ya le iba a oír Kingsley!….ni por muy ministro que fuera se salvaría de la indignación de Hermione. ¿Y Nott? ¿con qué derecho se creía para venir a llamarla por su nombre como si fueran amigos de toda la vida?…. Pero sobre todo ¿cómo se atrevía a mirarla así?…de una forma tan…tan…anhelante….como si ella fuera un pedazo de pan y él un hombre que ha estado sin comer una buena temporada, rumió sonrojándose involuntariamente y maldiciéndose por esto. Miró a Kingsley reclamándole con la mirada, pero componiendo una sonrisa para que los demás no lo notaran….pensó que con su entrenamiento de auror el hombre podría interpretar una simple mirada que a las claras decía _"mejor que tengas una muy buena explicación o ya te las vas aguantando". _El interpelado se aclaro la garganta y bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña continuo – Como decía, la Señorita Granger tendrá la labor de supervisar las transacciones que realice junto al Señor Malfoy –y percatándose de la sonrisa burlona que se reflejo en la cara de Nott, agrego –espero que la noticia sea de su agrado, pues ahora podrán comenzar a la brevedad, ya que el principal escoyo se ha resulto.

Nott asintió un par de veces antes de volverse a mirar a todos con una sonrisa.

- Sí, la noticia me satisface gratamente –hizo una mueca más burlona aun y continuo- y la verdad es que debo felicitarlo señor Ministro, manejo esta situación –y apunto de Malfoy a Hermione –de una forma magistral –el ver los ceños fruncidos de los interpelados, agrego con una sonrisa – los dos son demasiados formales para comenzar a lanzarse hechizos en una fiesta de tal magnitud…. Aunque si consideramos los antecedentes relacionales de estos dos en el pasado, la verdad es que se arriesgo, pero felizmente salió victoriosa. –termino sonriendo ampliamente muy seguro de sí mismo. Y Hermione admiro la capacidad de deducción del Slytherin…. ¡Ella no se había dado cuenta!... ¡Maldito Kingsley!..... lo tenía todo planeado.

Kingsley asintió agradeciendo el alago para luego levantarse y expresar con voz grave y seria.

- Bien señores, no hay mucho más que decir en estos momentos y la verdad es que ya he interrumpido demasiado el tiempo de ustedes y también el de la señorita Granger, en una ocasión que está destinada para la diversión y no para los negocios, así que el lunes a primera hora mi secretaria les comunicara la primera cita que tendrán con la señorita Granger para coordinar sus visitas. Señorita, señores – se despidió dirigiendo una inclinación de cabeza hacía Astoria que le respondió con otra igual. – Me excuso, Señorita Granger, le acompaño hasta su mesa–dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione que se había levantándose como un resorte cuando el ministro lo había hecho, porque aunque estuviera molesta con él….nada se comparaba a quedarse compartiendo la mesa con aquellas tres serpientes. La castaña dirigió una mirada y una leve inclinación de su cabeza en modo de despedida hacía las tres personas que la observaban de distinta manera; una con clara animosidad, la otra con cordialidad y el último….. con demasiado descaro e intensidad unido una mueca burlona….pero no por ello menos sexy...

¿Qué demonios estas pensando? ...se recrimino Hermione mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde había dejado a Ginny y Luna, percatándose que una mirada de un azul claro y brillante la observaba con detenimiento… ¿Por qué Ron no había elegido otro momento para llegar al salón? Se lamento con un quejido, Ya tenía bastantes problemas en los que pensar para más remate enfrentarse con la mirada especulativa y sospechosa de su novio. Así que prefirió comenzar con el hecho bastante desafortunado que el individuo que la escoltaba le había impuesto.

- Creo que me debes una explicación –le dijo arrastrando las palabras y mandando al demonio el trato formal.

- De eso hablaremos el lunes a primera hora Hermione –le dijo Kingsley y sonriéndole traviesamente añadió – y creo que este mal rato equivale el que me hiciste pasar a mí- dijo con una risita y la castaña sólo atino a abrir la boca asombrada por la forma de venganza del Ministro.

Hermione no supo y no pudo contestar, pues justo en ese momento llegaron a la mesa donde sus amigos los estaban esperando…. ¡Maldito demonio!...pensó, resignándose con un suspiro…. "Jaque mate Hermione"…se dijo de forma lastimera…. pues antes de empezar, el antiguo auror le había ganado la partida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola a todas!!!! Primero que todo agradezco sus comentarios y espero contar con su apoyo ahora que la historia va tomando forma….Ahora… lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que mi semana laboral estuvo ajetreada. Pero el capitulo es más largo así que vale por dos…..espero actualizar durante esta semana…así que estén pendientes.

Un abrazo…

AphroditeEvangeline….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco. Cuando las cosas están claras… son claras.

Ron estaba molesto, muy molesto y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para controlar su genio y no mandar todo al carajo cuando Hermione junto a Kingsley le relataron el motivo de la reunión con ese trió de Slytherin. Le molestaba y sobretodo preocupaba que su novia estuviese relacionada con esa clase de personajes y más le reventaba que Kingsley pudiendo elegir a cualquier, pusiera a su Hermione en este compromiso. Merlín…. Si tan sólo ver a Malfoy le removía las tripas, más bien sólo pensar en el apellido del susodicho, pues cada vez que escucha dicho apellido lo relacionaba con la mansión Malfoy y la fatídica noche que estuvieron ahí. Todavía tenía pesadillas con los gritos de Hermione cuando fue torturada y cada vez que notaba la pequeña y rosada imperfección que la castaña tenía en su cuello se estremecía de terror, ya que la cicatriz era la marca que le recordaba constantemente el día en que estuvo más cerca de perderla.

La observó mientras dejaba su bolso encima de la mesa para posteriormente sacarse los zapatos y sentarse en el sofá exhalando un suspiro de cansancio al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre el respaldo blanco y cerraba los ojos.

- Muy bien – murmuro sin abrir cambiar de posición con voz resignada.

Ron camino hacía el sofá tirando con descuido las llaves sobre la mesa, para posteriormente colgar su chaqueta en el perchero y luego sentarse frente de ella. Se le quedo mirando fijamente al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata y se desabrollaba los primeros botones de la camisa.

Ante el prologando silencio del pelirrojo Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró. Topándose con la seria, furiosa e impenetrable mirada de su novio, señal inequívoca que estaba a punto de explotar. Así que contó mentalmente hasta tres y se preparó para lo que venía….uno….dos….tr..

- ¿Por qué demonios –comenzó con voz contenida, pero enronquecida por el control que hacía al no gritar, lo que sobresalto a Hermione- le dijiste que no? –Ahora había juntado sus dedos índices y se masajeaba el tabique de la nariz. Esto era peor de lo que se imaginaba la castaña, cuando Ron trataba de controlar su genio significaba no solo que estaba furioso, sino que también preocupado. Pero ahora ella no veía por qué.

- ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no al ministro?

- Muy fácil, juntando las letras N y O. – Le contesto con exasperación.

- Ron, no podía hacerlo –trato de explicar –además no sólo por mí, si hubiese negado lo que decía Kingsley, habría quedado en entredicho su palabra y él es el ministro…

- ¡AL DEMONIO KINGSLEY! –explotó Ron levantándose abruptamente del sillón en el que se encontraba para comenzar a caminar enérgicamente por el espacio que había entre los sofás.

– Hermione – le dijo volviéndose a mirarla - ¿no sabes en que lio te metes?- y antes de que la castaña pudiera expresar algo contesto él –CON ESTE TRABAJO VAS A TENER QUE ESTAR CON EL MALDITO HURON Y LAS OTRAS MALDITAS SERPIENTES, ¿NO VES QUE TE ESTAS PONIENDO EN PELIGRO GRATUITAMENTE? ¿ES QUE NO PENSASTE?.

- ¿Pero de que estás hablando Ron? –inquirió Hermione algo molesta por la insinuación de Ron de que ella no pensaba.

Mientras el pelirrojo se apartaba el pelo con frustración de la frente y le miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

- ¿DE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO? …. ¿QUE DE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO? –repitió con una risa amarga y llena de rabia - ¿Te olvidas de lo que paso la última vez que estuvimos cerca de algún familiar de la desquiciada familia Malfoy? – Le pregunto con voz suave pero llena rabia. Hermione palideció y se estremeció involuntariamente, pero Ron que había vuelto a su paseo incontrolado no lo vio y prosiguió con voz más dura y casi histérica- pues déjame refrescarte la memoria, primero – miró hacía el techo y se puso uno de los dedos en sus labios simulando concentración –Oh, sí, ya me acuerdo…. TE TORTURARON HERMIONE, DIOS… TE TORTURARON Y LUEGO ESA LOCA CASI TE CORTA LA GARGANTA Y NO CONTENTA CON ESO DEJO QUE CAYERA ENCIMA DE TI UNA LAMPARA DE CRISTAR QUE PUDO PARTITE EN PEDAZOS…. ¡¡¡¡¡PERO CLARO!!!!…ESO A LA SEÑORITA NO LE IMPORTA CUANDO SE TRATA DE ¡¡¡¡TRABAJO!!!! – volvió a pasarse las manos por sus cabellos con frustración, pero antes que pudiera volver al ataque aprovechando que Hermione no se defendía, un fuerte rasguño en su pierna y un siseo furioso hizo que bajara la vista hacia sus pies, justo para toparse con los amarrillos y felinos ojos de Crookshanks que le mostro los dientes antes de saltar al regazo de su ama. Y por una vez en su vida Ron no odio al gato.

Hermione estaba pálida aferrándose ahora a su gato como si le fuera la vida en ello y Ron se sintió el gusano más rastrero e idiota del mundo al lastimarla de esa forma, él quien se había prometido protegerla de todo y de todos, por dejarse llevar por su mal genio le había hecho daño. Su enojo se esfumó tan rápido como los vapores en una clase de pociones.

- ¡Dios, Hermione!- se lamento arrodillándose ante ella para tratar de tomarle las manos, pero el maldito gato volvió a sisear –lo siento, lo siento tanto –murmuró bajando la cabeza. Por todos los demonios….por este motivo trataba de controlar su endemoniado carácter, se sentía el ser más despreciable de la tierra. Él preocupado de que Malfoy no le hiciera daño y PAFFF…venía él y le restregaba en la cara el peor momento de su vida.

Pasado un instante sintió una mano pequeña que le acariciaba la mejilla y luego con delicadeza le alzaba el rostro.

- Ron –murmuro Hermione con voz ronca –no te disculpes…yo…no lo había pensado, la verdad es que no pensé en tu reacción –hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero sólo le resulto una mueca –sólo pensé en la mía…estaba furiosa con Kingsley –y mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole perversamente le confesó – quise patearle el trasero- esto hizo que el pelirrojo sonriera y algo de la tensión acumulada disminuyera –pero a pesar de eso creo que tiene una razón de peso para encomendarme este trabajo –y al ver que Ron quería decir algo, siguió hablando rápidamente –Mira, lo de mi tor..tura –carraspeo- ya paso y sé que ese asunto todavía te afecta, me afecta, pero tenemos que superarlo y a pesar que fue en casa de los Malfoy…no fueron los Malfoy quienes alzaron la varita en contra mía.

- Pero no es sólo eso –susurro muy bajito, para luego alzar la mirada y mirarla duramente- note como te miraba Nott.

Hermione cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. Este asunto iba a ser más difícil que tratar que el anterior.

- Además –continuó Ron con voz ronca y sospechosa mientras entrecerraba los ojos –tu no me contaste que te habías topado con él en el ministerio –al ver la mirada interrogativa de la castaña preguntándole de donde él sabía eso. Ron continuó –Ginny nos comento quien era…además de la interesante charla que tuvieron en la peluquería. –le acusó.

- Ginny y su bocota –sonrió, lo más probable era que lo hiciera para molestar a Harry, más que ocasionar un problema entre ellos –Ron no fue nada, por eso no te lo comente.

- Ya – acepto levantándose y sentándose a su lado al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarle el brazo –pero eso no quita que yo no quiera que estés con ese tipo…te mira…te mira…- tenía problemas para encontrar las palabras exactas, porque la miraba que le echaba Nott (luego supo que era Nott, gracias a Ginny) a su novia cuando él junto a Harry y George habían entrado al salón, le había enfurecido…más que estuviera en la mesa de Malfoy, debía reconocer, y sólo y tan sólo evito que se acercara para aclararle las cosas a ese galán de cuarta, darse cuenta que Hermione se encontraba junto al Ministro de magia. Luego al conocer por boca de Ginny que la castaña ya se había encontrado con ese tipo enrojeció de tal manera que su querido hermano, tan lindo él, comenzó a molestarlo. Si Hermione se hubiera demorado un poco más en levantarse de esa mesa él la hubiera ido a buscar y así habría aprovechado de decirle al pelafustán ese que alejara sus manotas de su novia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarle la mano, el desgraciado?

- ¿Cómo me miraba?- le preguntó Hermione en un tono seductor mientras soltaba a Crookshanks para luego alzarse la falda del vestido y subirse a horcadas sobre Ron.

- Hermione –empezó a decir Ron, pero su cuerpo ya había comenzado a reaccionar a la sugerente pose de la castaña- no trates de distraerme.- aunque sus manos se fueron solitas a las caderas de Hermione y la apretó más cerca suyo mientras le decía –No me gusto nada… te miraba como si…. Como si… quisiera comerte –termino en un susurro por que Hermione había comenzado a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

- Escúchame con atención Ron –le dijo seductoramente mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y le daba pequeños besos por la comisura de los labios, luego lo miro a los ojos que irradiaban amor y deseo – No me importa quién me mire ni de la forma en que lo haga, yo sólo soy tuya y el único que me interesa que me coma….eres tu.- murmuró antes de besarlo de lleno en la boca. Ron al escuchar las palabras de Hermione se existo el doble y desesperado por sentirla se incorporó soltándose del beso que le daba Hermione para mirarla intensamente y acto seguido, la asaltó con un beso que la dejó sin respiración.

Hermione sintió que se hundía en un cálido mar de excitación donde el instinto carnal prevalecía sobre cualquier inhibición. Ron le devoraba los labios, y ella le condujo la lengua al interior de su boca. Él le pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera memorizando cada curva y resquicio. Con agonizante lentitud, deslizó una mano sobre las costillas hasta la cara inferior de los pechos. Los pezones de Hermione se endurecieron bajo el sujetador. Ella se movió con impaciencia, ansiando el contacto pleno.

- ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó él, con una voz cargada de sensualidad-. ¿Esto? - le puso una mano sobre un pecho y ella no pudo contener un gemido de satisfacción. El también gimió, como si lo estuviera torturando de placer. Metió una mano bajo el vestido, entre los muslos, y encontró la cinta elástica de la tanga, Ron sintió que su miembro se inflamaba más, si eso era posible. Con el pulgar le acarició la piel suave y sensible de debajo, y la castaña contuvo la respiración y se movió para permitirle un mejor acceso.

- ¡Maldita sea! —masculló Ron—. No quiero esperar a que lleguemos a la cama.

- Yo tampoco – jadeó Hermione. Ron la miró intensamente a los ojos y volvió a besarla con pasión.

- Este vestido me lleva irritando desde que lo he visto —le dijo, moviendo las manos hacia la espalda de Hermione.

- ¿No te gusta? -preguntó ella, insinuante.

- Me gusta tanto que quiero quitártelo —respondió, y le bajó la cremallera.

Hermione se quedó sin aire, pero él no se detuvo. Le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura, deleitándose con la visión de su torso desnudo y sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje. Sin hacer la mínima pausa, le desabrochó el sujetador y, tras contemplar la gloriosa vista de sus pechos desnudos, le acarició los pezones hasta endurecerlos.

Sintiéndose más excitada por momentos, Hermione se arqueó hacia él, incitándolo a poseerla. Entonces Ron bajó la cabeza y le mordisqueó un pezón, provocándole la correspondiente tensión en las partes íntimas. Ella volvió a arquearse y él gimió y pasó al otro pezón, lamiéndolo hasta que Hermione se retorció de placer.

- ¿Te gusta, amor? —le preguntó en un suave murmullo—. Pues esto es solo el principio.

Le deslizó el vestido por las caderas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, salvo por el tanga rojo de satén.

Hermione sintió otra oleada de calor y deseo que le nubló la visión. Agarró la camisa de Ron, ansiosa por sentir su piel desnuda. La carne del pelirrojo ardía con la misma intensidad que latía en ella. Le pasó las manos por el pecho y las bajó hasta su abdomen.

Él soltó un jadeo y entrecerró los ojos.

- Vamos - la apremió, con una mezcla de deseo y desafío.

Con manos seguras, Hermione le desabrochó los pantalones y le bajó la cremallera. A continuación deslizó las manos bajo sus calzoncillos para tocar íntimamente su masculinidad.

Ron dejó escapar un largo y prolongado suspiro y le puso una mano sobre la suya para detenerla.

- Luego - le dijo al tiempo que tomaba a Hermione por sus piernas y cambiaba de posición quedando él arriba y la castaña recostada en el sofá. Bajó la cabeza y le prodigó sensuales besos por el vientre. Le quitó el minúsculo tanga y le separó las piernas para besarla en los muslos.

Hermione se puso ansiosa y Ron le acarició los muslos para tranquilizarla, mientras con su lengua recorría el lugar más sensible y secreto de su feminidad.

Con cada mágica caricia de su lengua, Hermione sentía cómo aumentaba su tensión interior. El parecía consumirla, llevándola hasta el borde de lo soportable, haciéndole gritar su nombre... Entonces, con una expresión de urgencia y satisfacción posesiva, Ron se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se tumbó sobre ella con determinación le hizo levantar los brazos para que se aferrara a sus hombros.

- Aguanta - le dijo, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y la penetraba con un rápido movimiento.

Los dos se quedaron sin aire y gimieron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Te gusta, Hermione? - le preguntó Ron con la voz entrecortada en un murmuró mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

- Yo, eh, mi cabeza...- se humedeció los labios, resecos, e inspiró con fuerza. era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Lo único que sabía era que no quería parar—. No te pares —le susurró mientras lo envolvía con sus piernas acercándolo más a ella.

Un brillo primitivo destelló en los azules ojos de Ron, y empezó a moverse más profundamente en su interior. La llenó por completo y borró cualquier pensamiento de su mente. En el cuerpo y alma de Hermione solo quedó él, dando y recibiendo, haciendo que deseara entregarle todo.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron ante la promesa de la inminente culminación. La respiración se le entrecortaba, el sudor le cubría el cuerpo, y ella vio en sus ojos el momento del orgasmo. Fue alucinante y Hermione nunca se había sentido más completa.

- Esto…fue- suspiró Hermione luego de un rato que permanecieron callados.

- Genial –completó la frase Ron sonriendo –pero si sigo acá te voy a aplastar.

Hermione rio quedo.

- Siento como si no tuviera huesos en el cuerpo, así que no hay problemas.- dijo mientras se acomodaba y lo abrazaba. Ron rio y haciendo un rápido movimiento cambio de posición dejando a Hermione sobre él.

- Así está mejor –añadió mientras le besaba el cuello- pero no creas que se me olvida lo que conversábamos antes ¿ehh? –inquirió dándole una suave palmadita en el trasero- No estoy contento con el trabajo- le dijo poniéndose serio.

- Yo tampoco, pero es sólo un trabajo que ojala sea corto y rápido –lo miro a los ojos y sonriéndole cálidamente le dijo –no tengas miedo no me pasara nada- al ver que Ron arqueaba una ceja y le miraba con incredulidad, añadió –además, ni Malfoy ni nadie de su familia quiere verse envueltos en algún escándalo, ya sabes que lo han evitado y no creo - le dijo mientras se acercaba más al pelirrojo y comenzaba a besarle el pecho –que quieran hacer algo contra mi o contra nadie.

- Hermione –suspiro Ron y le tomo el rostro con sus manos- Sólo cuídate, sabes que si te sucediese algo yo...-se interrumpió, ni siquiera podía imaginarse sin la castaña –yo no podría vivir –terminó con tanto intensidad que Hermione no pudo evitar emocionarse y estremecerse. Ron rara vez se ponía tan emotivo. Le sonrió y beso suavemente en los labios.

- No te preocupes, si Malfoy o cualquiera intenta algo tengo preparado mi derechazo –bromeo al mismo tiempo que simulaba un golpe al aire, Ron correspondió su sonrisa- y….- siguió diciendo mientras se levantaba sinuosamente, eso sí…sin dejar de acariciar al pelirrojo y al notar que el cuerpo de su novio se estremecía y comenzaba a reaccionar a sus caricias, le susurró seductoramente –Además….creo…que tu….y…yo…..tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer…..que hablar de Malfoy. –le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el dormitorio, moviendo sus caderas exageradamente , provocando la risa de su novio que se levanto de un salto alcanzándola para luego levantarla y colocársela en su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas, provocando la risa y gritos de Hermione.

- Así llegamos más rápido –le dijo mientras apretaba el paso hacia el cuarto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Besos, muchos besos despertaron en la mañana a Hermione y un exquisito aroma a café penetro por sus fosas nasales, lo que irremediablemente hizo que abriera los ojos para toparse con dos orbes azules que la miraban ansiosamente.

- Te hice el desayuno – anunció Ron alegre y muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Hermione se incorporó un poco más en la cama y no puedo evitar sonreír al observar a un Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…. y desnudo, que apuntaba a una bandeja llena de comida que se encontraba en el suelo; había huevos, tostadas, fruta, jugo, leche y café, además había un papel doblado entre las tostadas y los huevos. Ron se incorporó y tomó la bandeja colocándola entre ellos.

- Ron, ¡!!!eres un cielo!!!!! –profirió Hermione mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo y le daba un sorbo – y aunque me agrada mucho esto –apunto con su mano la bandeja – ¿a qué se debe? –inquiero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué… Acaso no puedo agasajar a mi hermosa novia?–le respondió Ron haciéndose el ofendido mientras se acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios – bueno, la verdad es que te tengo una sorpresa –le dijo poniéndose repentinamente serio tomando el papel de entre los huevos y las tostadas para entregárselo.

- ¿Qué es… -pero no pudo continuar porque se dio cuenta de lo que era…y más importante, lo que significaba –por Merlín!!!! –exclamó - ¿Estás seguro? –le pregunto feliz, pero desconcertada, ya que un día antes había rechazado totalmente la idea.

Ron sólo asintió devolviéndole la mirada entre feliz y asustado.

- ¡Esto es genial! –gritó y tanto fue su entusiasmo al abrazar al pelirrojo que volcó todo el contenido de la bandeja, provocando un verdadero desastre. -¡oh no! –se lamento al sentir el frio del jugo en una de sus piernas desnudas y percatarse del desastre que había provocado - ¡Mira lo que hice con tu desayuno!.

Ron soltó una carcajada y tras soltar por un breve instante a Hermione para agarrar su varita y murmurar un _reparo_ y un _fregotego _para solucionar el problema, se volvió a besarla apasionadamente.

- Esto es mejor que el desayuno –susurro mientras con otro movimiento de varita hacía desaparecer la bandeja y su contenido y recostaba a Hermione en la cama- y creo que me merezco una compensación por haber estropeado el fantástico desayuno que había hecho para ti – sonrió mientras imitaba un gruñido y le mordía suavemente un pecho.

- Hermione, pero no se quejo del castigo impuesto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola…como dije…actualice un poco más rápido….aunque el capitulo es más corto, por que debo reconocer que en un principio esto sería el final del capítulo 4, pero quise ponerlo solito para mostrar un poco más la tan linda relación que hay entre estos dos. Espero que les guste…..y el lunes no se pierdan el próximo.!!!!.....

Besos y abrazos….


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes es mío**

Capitulo Seis. Al ritmo de una Canción.

Ron embozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de las mirabas furtivas y sorprendidas que algunas personas aún le brindaban cuando se daban cuenta de la capa de aprendiz de auror que ahora vestía. Así había sido desde el primer día que había salido a la calle del callejón Diajon, luego de un entrenamiento para dirigirse a la tienda de su hermano.

Ron se acomodó la capa y sonrió a la señora y el niño que lo miraban en ese momento. Aunque en un principio se comentó bastante que él decidiera por fin entrar al cuerpo de Aurores, lo que ocasionó que volviera el temor del pelirrojo por no rendir lo suficiente o que sus compañeros de escuadra lo trataran diferente, con el paso de las semanas las pocas miradas que percibió de rechazo y recriminación cambiaron a unas de respeto y admiración. Ya que Ron no sólo había mostrado trabajo duro y constancia, sino que también una gran habilidad, lo que había dejado bastante sorprendidos a sus instructores y compañeros que creían que el pelirrojo "sólo se encontraba ahí, gracias a ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter".

Debía reconocer, pensó Ron, que este avance se debía a la estructurada y obsesiva de su novia que desde el día que le informo su decisión, se había vuelto algo loca organizándole horarios extras de estudios, además de lecciones extras de entrenamientos con Harry. La verdad es que Hermione era una de las que más había disfrutado de todo este proceso. Ron sonrió al recordar que era bastante común verla corriendo de aquí y para allá por el ministerio para acomodar algún horario de Harry con el de él. Tanto a él como a su amigo les recordó a la Hermione de quinto y los TIMOS.

Lo malo sí….sí…había un aspecto malo en todo este asunto, era que junto a los entrenamientos reglamentados más los extras que según Hermione eran "extremadamente necesarios", quedaba frito. Menos mal que con George habían llegado a un acuerdo, hasta que terminara sus entrenamientos dejaría de trabajar en la tienda, esto era más iniciativa del propio Ron, pues aunque le encanta la nueva perspectiva de ser auror, le había tomado cariño a la tienda, el gusto a los negocios y cuando tuviera más tiempo trataría de volver. Mientras tanto George había contratado a un ayudante, que resulto ser nada menos que Angelina Johnson antigua amiga de Griffindor y ex – novia de Fred y a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaron, le había hecho muy bien al bromista pelirrojo, por lo menos se podía apreciar cierta chispa en su mirada que desde la muerte de su gemelo había desaparecido.

De su familia "este asunto de ser auror", como le había llamado su madre no le había caído muy bien a ésta, pues consideraba que se exponía a un peligro gratuito y que ya tenían suficiente con que Harry se dedicara a perseguir malhechores por ahí, para que otro hijo más se expusiera a alguna maldición o algún tipo de accidente. Tampoco ayudo que cuando llego con Hermione ese día a la madriguera y luego del postre se levantara y dijera.

- Tenemos algo que decirles –había anunciado con una voz solemne entre feliz y asustada- bueno….aprovechando que estamos casi todos reunidos, yo… –había hecho una pausa mirando a Hermione que le sonrió dándole su apoyo, por lo que había continuado- Luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo…. Yo....

- ¡Oh por Merlín! –había exclamado llena de felicidad Molly, sobresaltando a casi toda la familia que se encontraba mirándolo con expectación -¡POR FIN SE CASAN! –había terminado de gritar mientras se acercaba y le daba un gran abrazo de oso marca Molly Weasley, provocando las exclamaciones y aplausos de felicitaciones de los demás presentes – ¡Esta es la noticia más maravillosa que pudieron haberme dado! –siguió como locomotora al mismo tiempo que levantaba a una pálida y contrariada Hermione de su silla para abrazarla a su vez.

- No…no….-había tratado de decir Hermione pero su boca presionada contra el hombro de su madre se lo impidió, además de los gritos de felicitaciones de su familia. Pero a pesar de su posición fue capaz de encontrar su mirada con la de Ron y decirle "arregla esto".

- No…-carraspeo Ron – mamá…no se trata de matrimonio –había dicho lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara por encima del gritadero, acallándolos al momento y dejando estático a su padre que ya se encontraba a su lado con los brazos abiertos.

Molly Weasley, sin soltar a una avergonzada Hermione, le miro con ojos entrecerrados, pero en ellos Ron igual pudo leer recriminación.

- No me iras a decir que quieres hacer que esta pobre chica –y zarandeo un poco a Hermione – se vaya a vivir contigo sin el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio- le reprochó apretando los dientes y elevando las voz, lo que produjo el efecto contrario de su otra exclamación…. Silencio total en la mesa….y caras de lo más divertidas, sobretodo de sus hermanos al ver la incomodidad de Ron y el tono rojizo que adquirían su cara y sus orejas. –mira Ron –le dijo apuntándole con un dedo manteniendo abrazada a Hermione con su otro abrazo –no dije nada cuando tuvieron la loca idea – acá miro a Harry y a él de forma dura – de irse a vivir los tres, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Hermione recapacitaría, tampoco he dicho nada de estas locas carreritas que hacen tu y ella de un departamento a otro, ahora que ella vive sola…. pero esto de que van a ir a vivir juntos… ¡no lo acepto! –sentencio poniéndose roja de indignación, provocando una que otra risita entre los presentes… ¡por todos los demonios!!!... pensó Ron poniéndose más rojo aún ¿desde cuándo su madre estaba al tanto de su vida sexual con Hermione? Y lo más humillante de todo… ¿Era necesario que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos?

- Molly…. No...no…no-trato de intervenir Hermione desde su posición con voz compungida, pero su madre otra vez le interrumpió.

- ¡Oh tesoro!... no te preocupes, - le dijo mientras se volvía a mirarla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - la cosa no es contigo, de seguro este hijo mío te propuso este arreglo y tu como lo quieres tanto accediste – y volviéndose hacía su esposo que se encontraba al lado de Ron le espeto- ¡Dile algo Arthur!

El padre de Ron le había mirado primero y luego a Hermione, para dar un suspiro de comprensión. Se acomodó las gafas antes de comenzar a decir algo.

- Yo creo que sería mejor dejar que Ron se explicase antes de llegar a conclusiones erradas –sugirió el mayor de los pelirrojos con voz suave al darse cuenta de la muy evidente incomodidad de su hijo menor y su novia. Lo que provoco un gesto de contrariedad en el rostro de su esposa.

Ron había suspirado y mirando con total agradecimiento a su padre, se volvió hacía el público que esperaba expectante por sus palabras. Ron no sabía si para escuchar los grito de furia de su madre con lo que él iba a decir o de verdad le importaba su anuncio.

- Madre –le había dicho –suelta a Hermione que no me la voy a llevar arrastrando ni la voy a encerrar para siempre en una casa sin casarme –esto provocó la risa de todos, que murió al instante cuando su madre les miró de mala manera, aunque soltó a Hermione, la cual al sentirse libre se movió más rápido que una snich para llegar al lado de Ron.

- Ron…. No me vengas con… -trato de decir su madre, pero el pelirrojo ya estaba cansado, así que le hiso callar con un gesto de su mano.

- Mamá… voy a entrar al cuerpo de Aurores- anunció solemnemente. Hermione le había tomado una mano y le dio un apretón infundiéndole valor.

Acá las expresiones habían sido varias, pero las que sobresalían eran las sorprendidas, bueno menos de Harry y de George que ya sospechaban algo luego de su conversación de la noche anterior, que debía reconocer, había pesado mucho en su decisión final……y bueno también saber el percance de Hermione con Kingsley… que ella aún no le había mencionado, pensó con una sonrisa.

Luego habían venido muchas felicitaciones, abrazos y golpes en la espalda...y también la reprimenda de su madre por la forma de decir las cosas que la llevaban a ella a avergonzar a la buena de Hermione ante todos. Claro, había pensado Ron como él la había sacado suave, ¿verdad?, pero su madre luego de abrazarlo y repetirle muchas veces que esto era una locura, que se cuidara y que estaba orgullosa de él le advirtió que no descuidara a su novia y que se decidieran de una vez por todas a formalizar la relación. Esto lo había expresado en un tono tan serio que Ron estaba seguro que su madre sabía algo que no le quería decir…. O quizás, pensó con una mueca, él se estaba volviendo paranoico viendo y escuchando cosas que no existían… porque ¿Qué podría pasar?, se preguntó.

Algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, pensó con pesar Ron al tiempo que abría la puerta de de una nueva cafetería en el callejón Diajon en la que se encontraría con su hermana, Harry y la castaña.

Con el horario extenuante que llevaba ahora, casi no veía a Hermione, además ella al tener que realizar sus tareas normales a parte del trabajo impuesto por Kingsley, era muy difícil que compaginaran sus tiempos y con suerte una que otra noche podía pasarse por el departamento de su novia, para encontrársela enterrada bajo una pila de papeles y él tan exhausto que con sólo sentarse en el sofá se quedaba dormido, para despertar al otro día arropado en la cama con una taza de café con leche en el velador y una nota de Hermione explicándole que se había tenido que ir al trabajo, pero que lo había visto tan cansado que no le había querido despertar. Así habían sido las primeras semanas y ahora que tenía algo más de tiempo para pasar con su novia, ésta entre el trabajo y los últimos detalles del matrimonio de Harry y Ginny que la tenían de aquí y para allá _"no estaba a su disposición"_… palabras textuales de su querida hermana.

Así que con su querida castaña, el único contacto aparte de algún encuentro en los pasillos del ministerio o una que otra escapada de él a la oficina de ésta para robarle uno que otro beso, era el que tenían cuando se juntaban con los futuros esposos para ver algún detalle de la boda, para luego irse cada uno para su casa alegando siempre cansancio, trabajo o en el caso de Ron sesiones extras de entrenamiento con Harry. Ya ni se acordaba la última vez que habían hecho el amor y no era que él le diera mucho atención a este asunto, pero…. ¡si ni siquiera conversaban ahora!, pensó con pesar…. Amaba tanto a la castaña que su ausencia ya estaba haciendo mella en su concentración sin contar con los comentarios que ya comenzaban a molestarle sobre el tiempo que Hermione pasaba con ciertos Slytherin cada semana. Así que dejaría que la cuestión "matrimonio" terminara para tomar cartas en el asunto, ya era suficientemente malo que no pudiera pasar el tiempo que quería con su novia, para que cada vez que la veía estuviera acompañaba por alguna serpiente.

Sí, después de esta semana hablarían del asunto, incluso iría a hablar con Kingsley si era necesario, pero este dichoso trabajito llegaría a su fin, se dijo embozando una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se esfumo al ver quien estaba acompañando a Hermione y a su amigo en una mesa al fondo del local.

- ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Qué me va a dar algo! –exclamó una voz tras de él que conocía perfectamente por lo que no tuvo necesidad de volverse para ver a Ginny y saber que de seguro estaría con los ojos abiertos en su máxima expresión y la boca abierta - ¿Es ese Nott? ¿Nott y Harry en la misma mesa?

- Sí- gruño él

- Wuaaa… sí que esta –comenzó a decir con voz llena de admiración olvidándose por un instante que estaba con su hermano pero se detuvo cuando este se volvió a verla, topándose con la enojada expresión de Ron- esta… grande.

- Cállate y vamos –gruño tomándola del brazo y guiándola hacia la mesa rápidamente.

- Pero Ron –se quejó Ginny tratando de soltarse del agarre- suéltame… ya verás cuando te... –amenazó en voz baja mirándole de mala manera, para cambiar de expresión al darse cuanta que ya habían llegado a la mesa- Hola Amor –exclamo soltándose por fin de forma no muy elegante para darle un beso de tornillo a su novio que se había parado de la silla para saludarla- te extrañe. Hola Hermione – saludo mientras miraba de reojo a Nott que comenzaba a levantarse.

Hola – le respondió la castaña aunque su atención estaba fija en el pelirrojo que estaba tenso a su lado –Hola amor –le saludo dándole un suave beso en los labios, beso que Ron - correspondió vagamente, pues su atención estaba puesta en el moreno de ojos azules al frente suyo- bueno-inquirió Hermione –ustedes conocen a Theodoro Nott ¿verdad?

- Un gusto volverlos a ver –saludo Theodoro alzando su mano derecha hacía Ginny, la cual no se demoro en tomar.

- Igual –le dijo mientras le agitaba la mano –déjame decirte que no te había reconocido, desde Howard has cambiado mucho y…-se calló cuando sintió un suave codazo en la costillas de parte de Harry y percatarse que aun le tenía retenida la mano al moreno, mano que soltó rápidamente con una sonrisa- y bueno me da gusto verte- terminó por decir algo avergonzada.

- Weasley –se dirigió entonces Nott al otro pelirrojo midiéndole con la mirada.

- Nott- saludo Ron que armándose de todo su valor le devolvió el saludo, aunque apenas apretó la mano del moreno la soltó rápidamente para posteriormente abrazar posesivamente a Hermione por la cintura.

Luego de los saludos se produjo un tenso silencio que fue interrumpido por Nott que parecía divertido por la situación y para nada incomodo… más bien parecía disfrutarla, pensó Ron.

- Bueno –sonrió el moreno- tengo entendido que ustedes tienen temas que tratar así que los dejo, Potter, Weasley, Ginny–asintió otra vez de forma amable- un placer encontrarlos. Hermione- dijo de forma suave abrasándola con la mirada… bueno al menos eso fue lo que interpretó Ron que inmediatamente se tensó y apretó más fuerte el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de la castaña.- Nos vemos el lunes.

- Hasta el lunes Theodoro- se despidió Hermione con una sonrisa amable- y gracias otra vez.

- Ni lo menciones-trato de quitarle importancia Nott con un gesto de la mano- estoy para servirte.- y dando media vuelta se dirigió a la salida del local bajo la atenta mirada de dos pelirrojos mientras Harry y Hermione se sentaban.

- ¿Theodoro?-pregunto Ron con voz molesta - ¿Desde cuándo mi novia llama por su nombre a un Slytherin? ¿y qué tienes que agradecerle?

- Ron-comenzó Hermione con fastidio tomándole la mano y sentándolo a su lado- no empieces.

- ¿Cómo que no empiece? –le recrimino- Tengo que soportar que todos los días andes de arriba para abajo con ese tipejo para que más encima estés con él acá –sentencio bajando la voz para que sólo los de la mesa escucharan.

Hermione suspiro con cansancio, pero Ron no cejaría en su empeño. Ya estaba harto. Y más aún al ver que al parecer era el único que no veía con buenos ojos al Slytherin. Entonces miro a Harry como si éste le hubiera traicionado.

- Y tu- le dijo- ¿Qué hacías hablando con él?

- Pues lo que hace cualquier persona civilizada –respondió por él Ginny –y ya déjate…. Yo no le veo nada de malo –y con una sonrisa pícara agregó –más bien lo que veo está muy bueno –y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione agrego para molestar a Ron- que suerte tienes amiga.

- Y menos mal que yo no soy celoso –murmuró Harry con una sonrisa resignada, ya estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios de su prometida.

Ginny y Hermione rieron y Ron embozó un atisbo de sonrisa, pero aun así estaba molesto. El poco tiempo que tenía para pasar con Hermione era infectados por el tal Nott….y los comentarios de Ginny tampoco ayudaban…. ¿Qué diablos le veía?....el no le encontraba nada del otro mundo, aunque debía reconocer que el tipo había cambiado… …estaba más alto, pero no más que él…. Se había fijado que le sacaba un par de centímetros. Miró pensativamente a Hermione que olvidando su exabrupto conversaba animadamente con los novios sobre el lugar que estos habían elegido para la luna de miel. Él generalmente no era un hombre inseguro de su aspecto físico, incluso había escuchado que muchas chicas lo encontraban atractivo y más ahora que con los entrenamientos su cuerpo se había tonificado y marcado, pero aún así se pregunto lo qué opinaría Hermione sobre Nott… ¿Lo encontraría más atractivo que a él?

- Ron….Ron…-le llamo Ginny fastidiada – se supone que nos reunimos para hablar sobre el matrimonio…. No para que te quedes ahí mirando a Hermione como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Ron no pudo evitar que sus orejas se pusieran rojas, pero sonrió muy complacido de sí mismo y aprovecho para abrazar a Hermione y besarla en la mejilla.

- Es que para mí, querida hermana menor-sonrió ante el mohín que puso Ginny- Hermione es lo más maravilloso que hay en este mundo –Hermione le dio un rápido beso sonriendo feliz de la vida.

- Y tú lo eres para mí – le respondió con ojos llenos de amor. Y Ron obtuvo sin proponérselo su respuesta.

- Ya… ya… ya…-se quejo Harry -¿Por qué siempre me toca a mi presenciar estos momentos acaramelados entre ustedes?, si todavía tengo pesadillas de cuando los pille en la cama-bromeo provocando la risa de los demás, aunque Hermione y Ron se pusieron algo colorados.

- Ok- repuso la castaña- mejor hablamos a lo que venimos…. Pero antes pidamos algo para comer… estoy hambrienta.

- Creo que las costumbres se pegan –repuso Harry – antiguamente era Ron quien pedía comida a gritos…pero ahora resulta que él es el sensible y tú la hambrienta –bromeo.

- Oh!!! Ya cállate –le respondió Hermione mientras le tiraba una servilleta a la cara. Y cuando por fin llego la camarera a tomarles la orden el grupo reía de buena gana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En una hermosa mansión solariega situada en Wiltshire, en el sureste de Inglaterra, franqueada por extensos terrenos se encontraba Theodoro Nott, pensativo sentado en un cómodo sillón más antiguo que la propia casa, que de seguro acogió a más de algún antepasado. Miraba intensamente el fulgor de las llamas que refulgían con fuerza en la hermosa chimenea de mármol negro trasmontada por una ventana dorada y sobre el que había un espejo con marco dorado, espejo en el cual aún se venía, pensó con ironía. Estaba esperando que su jefe lo llamara para pedirle el informe diario, pero antes de esto, el necesitaba limpiar y despejar la mente, alejar de si los incomprensibles pensamientos que de un tipo a este le venían perturbando.

Theodoro Nott siempre se jactó de conocer su lugar en el mundo, de saber lo que quería y no quería para su vida. Ser un hombre por sobre todas las cosas racional que nunca se dejaba llevar por ningún impulso, que calculaba cada pasa a dar, que no tenía reparos en manipular y utilizar a quien fuera para conseguir sus fines. Y por esto mismo fue que nunca se unió ni se involucró seriamente con nada ni con nadie; ni siquiera con su propio padre, que aunque intentó inculcarle, por un lado el amor hacía las artes oscuras y por el otro el odio a los muggles e hijos de muggles, nunca consiguió que su único hijo tuviera algún interés en salir a perseguir "sangres sucias" y mucho menos logró que su hijo le sucediera entre los mortífigos.

"Una gran vergüenza para la familia", le había dicho el viejo Nott una noche mientras se emborrachaba en el salón, una estancia alargada de techo alto cuyas paredes eran de color verde oliva y estaban cubiertas de sucios tapices con una raída alfombra, de la cual se levantaba una pequeña nube de polvo cada vez que el viejo daba un paso para apuntar a los cuadros de sus antepasados y dar más énfasis a la frase que siempre seguía de la anterior; "que los antepasados repudiarán tu nombre"…. Pero nada, ni las recriminaciones de un padre que poco se había preocupado de él, que luego de primera caída de Voldemort se había vuelto algo loco, le hicieron seguir un camino que nunca sintió para él y no era porque le interesaba los idiotas muggles que no eran capaces de darse cuenta de la existencia del mundo mágico, ni tampoco por que sintiera simpatía por los magos nacidos de éstos, sino, porque no le interesaba seguir las órdenes de un viejo loco que se creía mejor que el resto, además no le interesaba la sangre que corriera por las venas de un mago siempre y cuando éste le sirviera para algún propósito… y sobre todo no iba a seguir a alguien que ni siquiera estaba cuerdo para ser congruente ni con él mismo… Voldemort era para él un chiflado más, con un gran poder malogrado que no merecía…. sí, y le llamada Voldemort, porque nunca le temió. El un Slytherin de tomo a lomo, nunca sintió el más mínimo temor y mucho menos respeto por un psicópata con aires de grandeza, que más que engrandecer a su casa, la llevo a la ruina y a la vergüenza. Que desprestigió la extraordinaria rama de las artes oscuras, enlodándola de odio, haciendo que grandes y brillantes magos renegaran de ellas, apartándolas de sus vidas como si fueran algo sucio, tenebroso y sobre todo prohibido. Pero Theo no pensaba igual. Algo que había conseguido su padre en la maltrecha vida que le hizo pasar, fue que el niño necesitado de amor paternal buscara un puente, una tabla de salvación en la cual refugiarse y como no encontró el amor del padre encontró el amor hacía las artes oscuras.

Su padre, sonrió el último de los Nott, aunque no consiguió que su hijo odiara todo lo relacionado con lo muggle, si logró que amara a las artes oscuras, artes que gracias a su dedicación y empeño y horas de estudio a escondidas pudo llegar a entender y apreciar como lo que eran, "un arte que solo los privilegiados eran capaces de admirar".

Pero la vida daba muchas vueltas, era irónica, llegando incluso a lo paradojal, pues tanto que busco alejarse de todo y de todos y cuando más necesitaba esta habilidad de despersonalización, los esquivos sentimientos que siempre faltaron en su vida llegaron de golpe, sentimientos que nunca experimento ni busco, pero que ahora lo tenían acá, cavilando sobre su procedencia y su significado…. Ni siquiera cuando era humano tuvo tantas perturbaciones en su vida, pensó mientras tomaba un sorba del líquido carmesí que llenaba su copa.

Pero el sentimiento más intenso de todos lo vivió hoy cuando observo desde la distancia como una castaña era abrazada y besada por cierto pelirrojo. Por primera vez en su vida y no vida, tuvo el impulso visceral de matar, desgarrar. Sabía que podría haberlo hecho fácilmente, aun podía…. Pero ese comportamiento no serviría de nada para el futuro de sus planes y los fines que desde dos años perseguía él y su familia, pero sobre todo perjudicarían y haría peligrar el papel que tenía que desempeñar cierta mujer dentro de estos. Así que se dijo con pesar y lamentándolo en lo más hondo de su ser, no podría tocar a nadie que fuera importante en la vida de Hermione Granger y mucho menos podía darse el gusto de triturar con sus propias manos a Ron Weasley….

Porque a pesar que Hermione Granger tenía su lugar definido dentro de la familia que Nott nunca pensó en encontrar y que más bien lo encontró a él, dándole un sentido y un fin a su vida, no pudo evitar desearla como nunca antes deseo nada.

Al principio la vio como la clave para sus propósitos, pero al pasar el tiempo con ella, fue percatándose de aspectos que nunca había notado en otra persona, cosas que lo desconcertaban y admiraba con la misma fuerza. Una de ella, era que luego del primer encuentro que tuvieron cuando ella quedo embobada por su nueva apariencia, tal estado no volvió a producirse, lo que era un gran logro pues su nueva aura atraía a las persona como abejas a la miel, todo él era una trampa mortal y mucho más cuando utilizaba su nueva habilidad a conciencia.

Aunque si notaba que algunas veces la castaña le observaba cuando cría que él no se daba cuenta, ésta mirada no era del todo para apreciar su atractivo, más bien sentía Theodoro, era para tratar de analizarlo de buscar las piezas y armar el rompecabezas que se le había planteado. Buscando explicación a las vagas y poco detalladas explicaciones que él le había dado respecto a su trabajo y respecto a él.

Además era inteligente, mucho más de lo que él recordaba de Howard, también sarcástica e ingeniosa, astuta, leal como nadie a sus principios y poseedora de un sentido del humor negro que le hacía sonreír involuntariamente muchas veces. La había visto en acción combinando todas sus características, generalmente cuando tenían alguna reunión con Malfoy en la que alguna pulla del blondo le molestaba pero manteniendo su sangre fría lograba siempre ganarle la partida.

Todas estas características la hacían más apetecibles a sus ojos, ojos que se habían recreado con la armoniosa figura de la castaña. Una figura pequeña, delgada y delicada, pero que estaba llena de curvas, llena de vitalidad, firme y elástica, pues sus movimientos denostaban una gracia y elegancia que nunca antes él había visto. Muchas veces había notado la mirada apreciativa no sólo de Malfoy sino de muchos hombres que se le quedaban viendo al pasar, pues no había mayor aliciente para un cutis perfecto en donde destacaban una nariz elegantemente respingada, envía de muchas mujeres aristocráticas, la seguridad y confianza en sí misma que brillaban en los hermosos ojos castaños que eran protegidos por largas y curvas pestañas y una boca…. Una boca de labios generosos que cuando sonreía tenían tendencia a enrojecer dejando ver unos perfectos dientes blancos, una boca tan deseable que Theo muchas veces tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no caer en la tentación, cuando ésta le hablada o cuando sonreía o cuando no decía nada. Todo esto era remarcado por una suave cascada de cabellos castaños que caían un poco más debajo de media espalda.

Theo suspiro, si seguía por ese camino volvería a la cafetería y arrancaría a Hermione de los brazos del pelirrojo y saciaría el deseo que amenazaba por carcomerlo. Pero tenía que controlarse, pues la castaña nunca seria suya, pues ya tenía un dueño mucho más poderoso que él y ese, para consuelo del moreno, no era Ron Weasley.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

La música era ensordecedora y las luces eran tan brillantes que cegaban, pero nada de esto le importaba a un moreno con lentes ovalados mientras se movía al ritmo de la música franqueado por dos rubias de generosa delantera y animado por sus amigos más cercanos.

Todo el grupo de amigos se la estaba pasando en grande en la despedida de soltero de Harry, mucho más después que George le diera una extraña poción de color violeta al festejado "para que se soltara un poco" había explicado el pelirrojo y por cómo se movía arriba del escenario el invento de su hermano era un éxito.

¿sé estaba sacando la camisa?, Ron observó sorprendido como su muy distendido amigo alejada de si a las muchachas para sacarse la camisa para luego darle vueltas por encima de su cabeza y lanzarla al público que gritaba dándole ánimos. Menos mal que se encontraban entre amigos y en un local muggle, pensó Ron, antes de moverse rápidamente para detener a su mejor amigo que intentaba desabrocharse los pantalones envalentonado por Dean y Seamus y los demás clientes del bar, pues tanto Harry y Ginny habían decidido que querían una salida en grupo a algún bar en el cual divertirse sin llamar la atención… algo que no estaba consiguiendo Harry. Miró con cara de pocos amigos al dúo antes de tomar a Harry del brazo y bajarlo del escenario, lo que no le resulto nada fácil, ya que este no ponía nada de su parte y le recriminaba que era un aguafiestas….

- Mañana me lo agradecerás – le murmuró entre dientes al acercarse al grupo. Sus hermanos veían de lo más divertido a su futuro cuñado y le felicitaban propinándole palmetazos en la espalda desnuda.

- ¡Menos mal que venimos para acá!-gritó Neville algo colorado mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza –Los muggles saben divertirse.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!-repuso Dean muy orgulloso mientras se acercaba con la camisa de Harry.

- ¡Quiero ver a mi prometida!-grito entonces Harry.

- Harry, Ginny y las demás chicas están en su despedida de soltera-le explicó Percy.

- No me importa-repuso Harry entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de enfocar la vista- ¡Quiero ver a Ginny!

Todos suspiraron con cansancio, desde que habían llegado al local Harry se había empeñado en que fueran al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la despedida de soltera de Ginny, y desde que se había tomado la bendita poción de George se había puesto más insistente…. Exceptuando el momento en que casi se saca la ropa. Así que Ron tomo una decisión luego de ver la hora. Habían quedado con las chicas que las pasarían a buscar así que no creía que pasara nada de malo que se adelantaran una hora…. Además tuvo que reconocer él también quería saber en qué cosas estaban las muchachas, más específicamente la castaña. Les hizo una seña a Bill y a Charlie para que se acercaran.

- ¿Por qué no nos reunimos con las chicas?- les dijo apuntando con un mohín a Harry que se encontraba de brazos cruzados aún sin camisa esperando.

- ¡OH qué bien!-exclamo Neville –así veré que está haciendo Hannah- los demás que tenían esposas o novias dentro del grupo de las mujeres asintieron también y Ron se sorprendió que George también se uniera a este grupo.

- ¡SÍ!-exclamo feliz de la vida Harry que al instante comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Ya vámonos o Harry es capaz de llegar en esas fachas con el ímpetu con el que va- rio Oliver Wood.

- Espero que este invento tuyo no haya llegado a manos de Ginny- le dijo entonces Percy a George, mientras observaban el caminar ansioso del moreno hacía la puerta.

- ¡Estás loco!, imagínate como se pondría la pequeña-miraron a Harry que luchaba con encontrar la salida mientras daba saltitos ansiosos- sería como nuestro querido cuñado… pero multiplicado por tres-movió la cabeza negativamente – y no quiero morir en manos de mi madre- dijo con una sonrisa y simulando terror.

Ron rio como los demás y alcanzó al moreno en la puerta y le lanzoó la camisa.

- Póntela o tu futura esposa es capaz de matarme si se entera que anduviste por la calle en esas fachas.

- Esto me recuerda cuando estábamos solos en la madriguera con Ginny y llegaron tus padre y yo tuve que salir volando por la ventana sólo con la…- rio Harry, pero cerró la boca al ver la expresión de los hermanos Weasley que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer se le estaba pasando el efecto de la poción porque sus neuronas comenzaban a hacer sinapsis y podía interpretar perfectamente los rostros de los varones Weasley.

- ¿Sólo con que Harry?-pregunto suavemente Bill.

- Recuerden que me caso pasado mañana con ella-trato de bromear comenzando a reír estúpidamente.

- Sí - repuso Charlie cruzándose de brazos- pero no aún.

- ¡Ron nos dejo solos para irse con Hermione!- se defendió Harry levantando las manos. Provocando que la mirada de los cuatro Weasley se volvieran al pelirrojo que miraba a Harry con incredulidad.

- No sé porque no me sorprende-dijo George con una sonrisa- varias veces me tocó escuchar algún que otro ruido sospechoso cuando Ron iba a la bodega y Hermione lo acompañaba… ¡quien pensaría que la prefecta perfecta sería tan fogosa!

Sus hermanos rieron y sus amigos mirabas entre sorprendidos y divertidos el rojo de las orejas de Ron. Y éste miró de mala manera a Harry y después a George. ¿Cuándo sería el día que su familia podría mantener la boca callada?.... ya se imaginaba la bronca que armaría Hermione cuando se enterara que se discutió su "fogosidad" frente sus antiguos compañeros.

- Ya vámonos – dijo de mal humor mientras empujaba a Harry y aguantaba las risas y bromas de todos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny estaba nerviosa y checaba constantemente la hora en su reloj de pulsera, pidiendo fervientemente que los minutos pasaran de la forma más lenta posible. ¡Por Merlín! Debió imaginarse que pasaría algo así cuando Angelina le enseño la nueva poción que había creado George, que según le había explicado, hacia que una persona se sintiera más relajada de lo normal y aunque nadie lo creyera, ella, Ginny Weasley estaba tan ansiosa este último tiempo…. Que estaba segura que si la comparaban con una gelatina… salía ganando. Así que sin remordimientos de conciencia cuando la ayudante de su hermano había ido a buscar su bolso, había guardado disimuladamente el tubito que contenía la poción de color violeta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor, se lamento, sino que ¿a quién se le ocurría echar una sustancia desconocida en un margarita para tomárselo en una despedida de soltera?... nada más ni nada menos que a ella…. Ginny sabía y era consciente que no había sido su idea más brillante, pero ella no tenía por qué saber ni mucho menos sospechar lo que pasaría después… así que al menos eso le restaba algo de culpa…. O al menos eso esperaba…. Porque o sino, Harry iba a convertirse en viudo antes de casarse… porque estaba segura… completamente segura que su hermano la mataría…o por lo menos lo intentaría, cuando viera en lo que había convertido a Hermione, la cual en ese preciso instante se contoneaba arriba de una plataforma en la cual sobresalía un plateado caño.

Los demás clientes del sexo opuesto habían quedado alucinados al ver moverse sensualmente a la castaña haciendo uso de tal elemento. Todo había comenzado con un maldito concurso de baile que el animador del recinto había anunciado. Varias mujeres habían subido al escenario, incluso alguna de su grupo, pero todas se quedaron sorprendidas cuando Hermione se había levantado de su taburete y se había unido a las postulantes….. y mucho más sorprendidas al ver que ésta en un rápido e imperceptible movimiento de varita, para los demás muggles, había cambiado sus sencillos pantalones por unos jeans a la cadera y un top blando straplees que se ajustaba a su figura como una segunda piel, complementando su atuendo con una botas negras de taco alto. Pero quedaron impresionadas cuando esta comenzó a bailar demostrando que no había subido ahí a hacer el ridículo…. Y bueno y ahora como ganadora absoluta, coronándose como la mujer más sexy del lugar (según el animador) bailaba sinuosa y sensualmente para deleite de los varones que le animaban y que no habían dejado de silbarle.

¡Si tan sólo no hubiera confundido los tragos!, pero fue sólo un minuto… un maldito minuto que se distrajo con un comentario de Audrey, para que la castaña tomara su copa sin querer y le diera el primer sorbo….y luego otro..y otro y otro. Bueno a lo mejor no sólo fue un minuto, se dijo.

- Hermione si que está animada esta noche- le comento Hannah en ese momento, viendo como la castaña daba un salto y giraba alrededor del caño mientras reía encantada.

- Ni lo…

- ¡Vamos Herms!- ¡No! se dijo, ¡Que nadie la anime! ¡no! ¡no!, gritó para sus adentros, pero fue tarde porque gracias al grito de Luna, las demás chicas, dentro de las cuales se encontraban Fleur, Angelina, las gemelas Patil, Audrey, Lavender y algunas compañeras de las Arpías, aplaudían y a gritaban la actuación de Hermione. Menos mal que habían elegido un lugar muggle, se consoló. Además Hermione no hacía nada malo, se dijo, sólo estaba bailando y su hermano no tendría porque enterarse. Sonrió, ¡Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua!, los chicos no irían por ellas hasta dentro de una hora, así que, ¿Qué había de malo en que su cuñada se divirtiera?, pues, NADA.

- ¡Vamos Herms! ¡muéstrale como se hace!- le gritó mientras se unía a los gritos de las demás.

Hermione nunca se había sentido más libre en la vida… ¡Merlín! ¡!!!Que tenían esos margaritas!!!, pensaba mientras giraba y giraba alrededor de ese caño. Sentía que volaba, sentía que podía estar así toda la noche, además tenía una ganas locas de cantar…Sí…cantar…. En una de sus muchas vueltas observo el escenario y su mirada se topó con el micrófono que el animador había dejado ahí antes de tomarse un descanso. Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el aparato moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Lo tomó y encendió y tocándolo un par de veces con la palma de su mano para ver si funcionaba, se dirigió al dj.

-¡Hey Tu! –Le llamó y el recinto momentáneamente quedo en silencio-el que toca la música –miro a las chicas con una sonrisa y continuo – ¿tienes algo que pueda cantar acorde con una despedida de soltera?- este tomó un micrófono que tenía en su caseta y le contestó sonriendo.

- por supuesto preciosa, pero sólo si prometes seguir moviéndote como antes- sonrió más ampliamente y hizo un gesto con la mano indicando a todos los espectadores que la estaban devorando con los ojos.

- No hay problema, Dame esa canción-susurro sensualmente mientras todos se volvían locos aplaudiendo.

- ¿Qué te parece "Use Your Love"?

- Me parece perfecto… ¿están listas chicas?- Les preguntó mientras gritara emocionada y sin más comenzaron los acordes de la canción, provocando que Hermione comenzara a cantar y a moverse por el pequeño escenario, lo que ocasionó que el grupo de admiradores de la artista en potencia gritaran su aprobación.

¡Merlín! Se dijo Ginny…. Ahora si agradecía que Ron no estuviera aquí. Y con un encogiéndose de hombre se unió con los demás en el coro de la canción.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

- ¿Estás seguro que es aquí?- pregunto Seamus a Ron que se había quedado algo atrás dirigiendo a Harry.

- Sí, sí- y al ver que los demás se quedaban en la entrada esperándoles, les dijo- vayan, vayan… ya los alcanzamos. ¿Te sientes bien Harry?-le preguntó cuando ya estaban solos.

- Sólo algo mareado- contestó Harry pasándose una mano por la cara- ¿Qué diablos me dio George?

- No lo sé amigo, pero lo único que agradezco que no se lo diera a Ginny- rio ante la cara que puso Harry- sí…-asintió Ron mientras entraban al local, notando que la gente se apiñaba cerca del escenario donde al parecer se daba un espectáculo - nosotros también nos imaginamos a Ginny-rio más fuerte, pero su risa murió cuando dos tipos se movieron, dejando el espacio suficiente para que Ron pudiera contemplar el escenario y a la mujer que se contoneaba y cantaba alrededor de un caño. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, completamente sorprendido y anonadado al darse cuenta quien era esa mujer enfundada en unos jeans tan apretados y bajos y un top más ajustado aún que dejaban algo de su plano abdomen al aire mientras agitaba su revuelta melena al tiempo que se deslizaba y daba vueltas por el caño.

Harry también se había detenido y mirada con la boca abierta, sin poder creérselo aún. De seguro todavía estaba bajo los efectos de la poción, se dijo…. Pero no… porque en ese instante sus amigos y cuñados se habían vuelto hacía ellos y miraban asombrados, pero llenos de admiración a Ron. Así que lo que veían sus ojos era real….

- ¿Es… es… -comenzó a preguntar con incredulidad, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Sí…. es Hermione-respondió Ron rojo y con los dientes apretados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola de nuevo!!!!! Y antes que nada Disculpen!!! Y disculpen por el atraso!!!...pero....espero que se hayan divertido leyendo el Capitulo como yo cuando lo escribí!!!!....espero ansiosa algún comentario…. ¿qué creen que pasará?...jajaja ¿Qué le dirá Ron a Hermione?????....Por si alguien tiene curiosidad sobre la canción que canta Hermione es Use Your Love de Katy Perry, un cover de The Outfield, pero a mi me gusta más la versión de Perry, es más divertida y adecuada para una despedida de soltera!!!...bueno un beso y dejen_ reviews_.

Aphrodite...

Y como es poca la audiencia que lee y deja _reviews_, voy a agradecerles personalmente!!!!..

**danielaweasley****: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo desde el primer día!!! Y por seguir la historia….ojala que te siga gustando a medida que vaya creciendo….**

**Hermione Granger de Weasley****: ¡Me encanta! ¡me encanta! Que te encante!!!!!!....y espero que te siga encantando!!!!!**

**Ginny2812****: Gracias por tus lindas palabras!!!....**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo siete. Cuando el León se convierte en gatito…

Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Eso fue lo primero que notó cuando trato de abrir los ojos y sus pupilas hicieron contacto con un pequeño rayo de sol que se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas. ¡Claro!, pensó…el día que despertaba con una monumental resaca, el tiempo decidía mejorar y en el siempre nublado Londres aparecía el sol, pero… se dijo, ¿Por qué tenía resaca?, frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior o mejor dicho cuantos tragos se había tomado…. Pero sólo recordaba haber tomado unos cuantos sorbos de un margarita…que ahora se daba cuenta tenía un sabor algo extraño. Junto más sus cejas, frunció los labios….pero nada más vino a su mente. Trato de incorporarse en la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba boca abajo en una esquina de la cama y que tenía un brazo colgando fuera de ésta…. Abrió un poquito un ojo y observo un tapiz de color rojo y un par de pantalones de hombre tirados con descuido en una esquina… ¡¡Por Merlín y todos los santos magos!!! ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!!!

Se levantó como un resorte de la cama, sólo para volver a caer como un peso muerto sobre ella otra vez… parecía como si miles de martillos estuvieran golpeándola en las sienes…Además tenía la garganta reseca y un mal sabor en la boca.

- ¡Oh!...!oH!-gimió tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, todo lo que le permitía la posición que tenía en la cama, ya que no tuvo fuerza para darse vueltas….y ese maldito rayito…se afanaba por darle en los ojos. Tomo de forma lastimera la sabana y trato de taparse con ella mientras seguía quejándose. Lo único que pedía es que no hubiera hecho ninguna estupidez. Y volviendo a lo anterior…. ¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Dónde se encontraba?....Bueno.... trataría de volverse y pensar en el asunto con claridad… no quería ni imaginar cómo llegaría a su casa….por que definitivamente esa no era su casa….pobre Crookshanks… le había prometido una lata de alimento, el pobre estaba muy triste desde que no iba Ron a…. ¡¡¡RON!!... ¡Dios! …!RON¡.

- ¡RON!-exclamo, volviendo a levantarse de la cama, pero ahora pudo mantener mejor el equilibrio…sólo pensar en Ron y en donde se encontraría su novio le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de su dolor de cabeza. ¡POR LOS CALZONES DE MERLIN! ¡ESTABA DESNUDA!!!!....Oh!!! ¡Ron la mataría!...no…terminaría con ella… y ella luego se mataría…pensó lastimosamente haciendo un puchero…mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tapaba hasta el cuello con la sábana.

- Por fin te acuerdas de mí-susurró una voz que provenía del costado izquierdo de la habitación. Hermione volvió su cabeza lentamente hacía la voz y soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo. ¡!Ron estaba ahí!!!... ¡Y con ella!!!... Y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con una mueca burlona en los labios. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de una habitación que parecía ser el baño y al parecer el pelirrojo se había dado una ducha por que salían algunas volutas de vapor de la habitación…. Y bueno… al parecer su cerebro hoy estaba lento, se dijo…. Porque Ron sólo tenía encima una pequeña toalla que anudada en su cadera sólo cubría lo necesario…y Dios!!! ¿de qué se había perdido estas semanas?... porque ese cuerpo no pertenecía a su novio…Lo recorrió con la mirada para comprobar si había visto bien….comenzó desde los pies…sí, se dijo, definitivamente esas largas piernas que ahora estaban más firmes y musculosas eran de su novio…igual que…subió otro poco la mirada…wuaaaauu….Aunque Ron siempre había sido delgado con el paso del tiempo y unas cuantas cervezas su abdomen se había abultado un poquito…sólo un poquito…lo que ahora no se apreciaba por ningún lado…¿cuándo había desarrollado ese rayador de quesos?, siempre había visto esos músculos tan tonificados en las películas…así que nunca pensó que un ser normal pudiera desarrollados de tal manera…se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlar el impulso primitivo de dirigirse donde su novio y acariciarlo…pero mejor sigue con el recorrido, se dijo….su pecho que estaba cubierto por unos fuertes brazos en los que se apreciaban fuertes músculos, pues Ron los había cruzado cuando se percato del escrutinio descarado de su novia. Finalmente Hermione se topo con su mirada y…. ya no tenía los ojos entrecerrados…sino que la observaba con una lujuria que llego a estremecerla y a excitarla mucho más de lo que ya estaba…

- Si sigues mirándome, voy a olvidarme que estas resacosa y me meto en la cama contigo-le dijo Ron con voz ronca, acercándose para sentarse junto a ella- pero me temo que no estás en condiciones para hacer lo que quieres hacer-repuso con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Hermione quiso reclamar…diciendo que estaba más que dispuesta… mucho más luego de percatarse que la toalla de Ron se alzaba entre sus piernas….él también se había excitado…y mucho…y justo cuando Hermione fue a tocarlo….el maldito dolor de cabeza volvió y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

- Creo que tienes razón- dijo mirándolo dolorosamente- ¿Qué diablos me paso?.

Ron suspiro y se paso una mano por sus cabellos mojados. Para luego acariciarla tiernamente la frente.

- Algunas veces me gustaría moler a golpes a George- repuso en cambio con los dientes apretados y cerraba su mano libre en un puño- ¿Te duele mucho?

Hermione sólo asintió, pues el dolor había vuelto con más intensidad. Entonces Ron tomo un vaso que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado de la cama y se lo dio.

- Tómate esto –al ver que la castaña fruncía el ceño al ver color del líquido que llenaba el vaso, le animó- vamos, te hará bien… no tiene buen color, pero creo que no sabe tan mal.

Hermione lo dudaba, pero encogiéndose de hombros para luego arrepentirse porque sólo ese movimiento le produjo un pinchazo de dolor, comenzó a bebérselo. Cuando intentó devolverlo a la mesa, Ron detuvo su movimiento y le ordenó.

- Todo- y Hermione le obedeció por que milagrosamente el dolor disminuía a medida que se terminaba el desagradable brebaje.

- ¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunto cuando termino la última gota sintiéndose renovada. El dolor había desaparecido por completa y le había quedado un agradable sabor en la boca… como de ¿menta y chocolate?

- Estamos en un hotel muggle-Hermione frunció el ceño y Ron siguió explicando-luego que te desmayaste...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me desmaye?- pregunto sorprendida, ella nunca se desmayaba. Ron suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hermione, es una larga historia-sonrió momentáneamente, pero la sonrisa murió al instante- que no te va a gustar nada.

Hermione le miró, tenía esa expresión de cuando pasaba algo malo con alguno de sus libros o pergaminos o cuando ella se veía perjudicada por alguna trastada de…espera un momento, se dijo… ¿Ron no había nombrado a George y unos golpes en la misma frase?.... pero…oh!!! Gruñó.

- ¿Que hizo esta vez tu hermano?- le pregunto, demostrándole a Ron que la poción que le había preparado su hermano para los "efectos secundarios" que producía la poción al ser mezclada con alcohol, había funcionado. Hermione volvía a ser la misma y el daba gracias a todos los santos por esto.

- Pues no te va a gustar nada de nada-repitió Ron con pesar moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

Luego que Ron pasara alrededor de una hora contándole con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido la noche anterior o mejor dicho lo que ella había hecho, sobre todo después que él había llegado, interrumpiéndose algunas veces por la risa que trataba de contener al ver la mirada enfurecida de Hermione o algunas veces él enfureciéndose al recordar las expresiones de los tipos que miraban a Hermione como si fuera un terrón de azúcar y ellos unos diabéticos deseosos de su dulzura. La castaña había llegado a dos conclusiones; primero…. no podría volver a mirar jamás a la cara a los hermanos de Ron ni a sus amigos y segundo….mataría a George y a… Ginny en el proceso.

Apenas procesaba algo de lo que había relatado Ron, no podía creer ni la mitad de lo que había hecho…. Y bueno por lo que le había comentado Ron, sus amigos, tampoco. Según Ron lo primero que había hecho, luego de percatarse de la presencia del grupo fue gritar agudamente, grito que salió amplificado gracias al micrófono…pero no fue un grito de horror como esperaba Hermione, sino uno de júbilo que interrumpió la interpretación de su canción, para luego apuntar hacia donde estaba el grupo y exclamar…

- ¡Llegó mi pelirrojo favorito!!- producto de esta presentación los que estaban al pendiente de su actuación se volvieron a ver a los…. Cinco pelirrojos que se encontraban en la entrada…pelirrojos que en ese momento observaban a Hermione con una expresión divertida e incrédula…bueno…sólo tres…porque Percy miraba a su cuñada de forma reprobatoria y con los brazos cruzados y Ron… que no tenía expresión ninguna todavía no salía de su asombro, pero poco le duro su ensimismamiento, pues en un pestañeo Hermione se bajo del escenario y corrió donde él, apartando a quien se le pusiera por delante…. Y antes que pudiera pensar más, Ron se encontró sosteniendo en brazos a una alegre Hermione que dé un salto se había subido a horcajadas sobre él, para luego besarlo apasionadamente, lo que provoco los gritos en todo el lugar. Ron en un principio se había dejado llevar y abrazo más fuerte a Hermione, alzándola un poco más en el proceso, cuando se dio cuenta de los gritos y aplausos abrió los ojos, esto sin romper el beso, para darse cuenta de las miradas y las caras. Entonces rompió el beso y trato de bajar a su novia, pero esta parecía un koala de lo bien aferrada que estaba a él.

- Hermione-le habló bajo con la voz ronca- linda bájate, todos nos miran.

- Oh!!-había sonreído ella- Esto lo dejaremos para más tarde-ronroneo, pero no se dio cuenta que aún tenía el micrófono cerca de la boca y su voz salió amplificada por todo el lugar- ni te imaginas lo que te tengo preparado-y para hacer énfasis le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Sus hermanos y amigos ya se reían sin disimulo de la cara de Ron, pero el pelirrojo observo que aprovecharon de apreciaban cada curva de su castaña que bajándose de un salto rápido los miro a todos y les dijo.

- Me alegra de que llegaran…ya nos estábamos aburriendo y… !HARRY ¡-exclamo feliz para luego darle un fuerte abrazó y recordando a lo que celebraban le dijo- Harry estoy tan contenta por ti… por ti y por Ginny…por mi y por Ron…!por todos¡…. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre…!Ginny¡-grito y la muchacha se acerco solícita mientras le dirigía una mirada de disculpas a Ron- Mi querida amiga- le dijo mientras la abrazaba con el otro brazo, manteniendo firmemente aferrado a Harry con el otro- … quiero que sepas que te llevas a uno de los hombre más maravillosos de la tierra y que…bueno…aunque me gusto un poquito cuando íbamos en primero-confesó, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía y de las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos y sobre todo de Ron- pero luego me enamore de Ron y bueno….me volví algo loca porque era un patán…mi amigo, pero patán a fin de cuantas y luego vomito babosas por mí ..¿quién haría eso?-preguntó estremeciendo de asco- pero lo que quiero decir –tomo las manos de Harry y de Ginny las unió frente de ella- que ustedes son perfectos juntos… casi tan perfectos como Ron y yo-Todos rodaron los ojos, pero continuaron con atención el discurso de Hermione- Los quiero mucho. Así que Ginny prometes cuidar y amar a Harry como nadie nunca lo amo y lo alimentaras, porque está muy flaco -se calló esperando la respuesta de Ginny ante tal petición, así que asintió rápidamente-…y Harry prometes cuidar y hacer todo lo que ella diga fuera y adentro del dormitorio- Harry miro hacia todos lados sin saber que contestar, pero un disimulado gesto de Ginny le hiso asentir- ¡GENIAL!- exclamo entonces Hermione, soltando a los dos novios. Ginny sonreía, pero se le borro al instante al toparse con la mirada furibunda de Ron. En cambio Harry que se encontraba aún bajo los efectos de la poción, pero más calmado que Hermione, dándose cuenta que su novia estaba a su lado se acerco para besarla. Mientras Hermione volvía su atención hacia su novio- ahora a bailar…. ¡Me encanta esta canción! ¡vamos a bailar Ron!- Ron que todavía no salía de su asombro por todo lo dicho de Hermione. Miro a Ginny enfurecido para decirle a la castaña con los dientes apretados.

- Hermione ¿Por qué no vas con Harry?

- Ok- y tomando de la mano a un exaltado Harry se lo llevó a la pista de baile, provocando un gran alboroto, pues muchos de los que bailaban la había reconocido y le hicieron un espacio para que bailara.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar –le dijo Ron a una Ginny que lo miraba sobrecogida. Aunque el deseo más ferviente de Ron era llevarse a su novia de ahí, primero necesitaba saber qué demonios había sucedido, porque Hermione no estaba borracha, no había sentido alcohol en su aliento.- ¿Por todos los demonios qué diablos le sucedió?

- Yo…yo…-Ginny miró hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que sus hermanos estaban pendientes de su conversación y que los demás se habían ido a bailar junto a Hermione y un Harry más animado de lo habitual.- ¡No lo sé! , lo único que sé es que se tomo mi margarita- Al ver que Ron la miraba sin creerle, saco todo lo Gryffindor que tenía dentro- Sí un margarita- afirmo desafiante-…pero que tenia la poción relajante que le eché…-terminó de decir más suavemente.

- ¿Poción relajante?

- Sí…una nueva poción que hizo George de color violeta para los ner….

- ¡Dijiste que sólo se la había dado a Harry!-rugió Ron tomando a su hermano del cuello.

- ¡Si…Si!!!... sólo a Harry no sé como llego a manos de la pequeñaja- contesto George tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano. En este instante todos se volvieron hacía Ginny que poniendo su expresión más inocente confeso.

- Se la robe a Angelina-suspiro lastimosamente y les relato todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento que Hermione se tomo el margarita.

Por todos los magos…pensó Ron al observar a una Hermione hiperventilada que en ese instante trataba que Harry moviera más sus pies. Aunque en un principio se molesto y estuvo a punto de echársela al hombro y llevársela lejos de ahí y cantarle sus buenas…. Mirando lo feliz que se veía…. E imaginándose como se pondría cuando se diera cuanta de todo lo que había hecho….No podía enojarse con ella… pero si podía enojarse con Seamus y Dean que en ese instante trataban de agarrar la cintura de Hermione para bailar con ella… ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! Y fijándose bien no eran sólo sus amigos…sino unos cuantos tipos miraban a Hermione de una manera que….

- ¡QUE ME LLEVA EL CARAJO!-exclamo antes de ir a trompicones donde se encontraba su chica, para apartar a sus amigos de un empujón y mirarlos amenazadoramente…para más molestia de Ron estos ni se inmutaron y mientras se alejaban le gritaron.

- ¡EH Compañero! Si hubiéramos sabido lo que Hermione escondía bajo esos kilos de capa…-movió la cabeza apreciativamente mientras le daba un codazo a Dean- habrías tenido más que un contrincante en Hogwarts…. Bueno aún no es tarde – le molesto.

- Sí-afirmo Wood que en ese instante llegaba donde ellos- ¡y qué manera de besar, amigo!

Ron les hizo un gesto nada de elegante con la mano y se volvió donde estaba Hermione ajena a todo el alboroto que había producido.

- Ron, viniste, amor-exclamo cuando lo vio- ya te extrañaba-le dijo mientras le abrazaba.

- Hermione, tenemos que irnos.-la miro seriamente cuando ella hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza.

- Pero si la estamos pasando tan bien y acabo de ganar un concurso de baile- le conto muy orgullosa por su logro.

- Sí, pero mañana no pensaras lo mismo y me reclamaras por qué no te saque antes- le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia la salida, algo que le recordó mucho a Harry que en ese instante bailaba apretadamente con Ginny.

- ¡No!...Ron…yo no quie.-pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, se quedo quieta provocando que Ron se volviera a verla. Esta miró a Ron con los ojos desorbitados antes de desmayarse.

- ¡Hermione!-exclamó Ron tomándola en sus brazos, mientras le tomaba la cara en sus manos.

- ¿Qué paso?-Escucho que le decía Bill que se había acercado junto con Fleur.

- No lo sé-pero al tomarle el pulso, noto que estaba normal y antes que pudiera hacer algo más, Hermione se acomodo en sus brazos y exhalo un suspiro.

- Sólo está durmiendo- le dijo entonces George que alzo las manos cuando Ron lo miro enojado- Me paso lo mismo cuando probé la poción con alcohol.

- ¿Qué probaste la poción en ti?-pregunto entonces Angelina enojada- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido?

- No paso nada-le dijo George con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba una mano y se la besaba, gesto que hiso que Bill y Ron se miraran y fruncieran el ceño.-Ron, llévala a dormir y mañana estará mejor…creo que se exalto demasiado -sonrió- y todos disfrutamos de eso - y antes que su hermano protestara, agrego- eso sí…mañana va a tener un dolor de cabeza -hizo una mueca- así que voy a sortilegios y te alcanzo en tu casa con una poción para reparar los "efectos secundarios".

- No, no voy a mi casa

- Entonces a la de Hermione- Ron volvió a negar.

- Nos vamos a ir al hotel que está cerca de acá-al ver la mirada de sus hermanos y de Harry que se habían apiñada a su alrededor explico- no quiero aparecerme con ella durmiendo.

- Si quieres yo puedo-se acerco Charlie con los brazos extendidos haciendo ademán de tomar a Hermione.

- No- gruñó Ron, nadie más tocaría a Hermione, ni siquiera sus hermanos. Sé dijo acomodándola mejor en sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo- Te mando un patronus y te digo el número de la habitación- le dijo a George antes de salir del local.

Al parecer el recepcionista estaba acostumbrado a las parejas que llegaban en esas condiciones, pues ni se arrugó cuando observó a la castaña que se abrazaba a su cuello, durmiendo profundamente. Le dio las llaves de una habitación y les indico el ascensor. Así que este cuando llegaron a la habitación la había recostado en la cama y le había sacado la ropa y Hermione ni cuenta se dio, pues cuando se vio libre se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo y cuando Ron la acompañó en la cama, luego de esperar que George le trajera la poción, sólo se acurrucó a su lado hasta el otro día.

- Oh, Ron- lamentó la castaña- lo siento tanto, amor…me siento tan avergonzada.

- Hey...hey….-le levantó la cara y la miro con una sonrisa- linda, no fue tu culpa, no eras tú…y por lo menos no te sacaste la ropa.

- ¿Qué?

- Harry se saco la camisa y si no se lo impido se saca los pantalones también-Hermione abrió la boca y rió.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- Sí, y tu cantaste "use yuor love"-le recriminó.

- El Dj la toco-se defendió ella- y tu ya dijiste que no era yo- Ron la beso suavemente antes de volver a mirarla.

- Te veías fantástica… eres fantástica y me puse muy celoso…. ¡hasta dejaste a mis hermanos embobados!

- Pero sólo tú me dejas embobada a mi-le recorrió con la mirada-¿qué te paso?-y le tocó tímidamente con un dedo su duro abdomen.

Ron se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado.

- Bueno…el ejercicio.

- ¿y cómo es que yo no lo había visto antes?- se recostó en la cama para observarlo mejor.

- Es que últimamente no has tenido tiempo para mí-susurro Ron acercándose hacia ella, tirando la toalla al suelo.

- Bueno… ahora soy toda tuya-murmuró sensualmente Hermione abriendo sus brazos.

Y Ron no necesitó más invitación que esa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos los invitados al matrimonio observaban como la feliz pareja se alejaba en un estiloso descapotaba adornado con tarros, cintas y algunas otras chucherías que a las chicas se le había ocurrido colgar. Todo porque Ginny, luego que Hermione le comentara algunas de las tradiciones de las bobas muggles, insistiera que, con su recién estrenado marido se retiraran de la fiesta en ese lujoso descapotable, además de no querer viajar por trasladador para llegar a Australia, sino que en ese aparato que hacía las funciones de una escoba, en avión. Así que ahí iban.

Ron agitaba la cabeza divertido, el había viajado ya en este aparato, cuando volvieron de Australia con los padres de Hermione….y la experiencia….no era una de las favoritas que recordaba, pero menos mal que la castaña estaba a su lado, la que tampoco estaba muy feliz, debía reconocer, pues así como no le gustaban las escobas o cualquier otro animal para volar…tampoco le agradaban los aviones. Pero de todas formas le ayudó y calmó cuando a mitad del vuelo, Ron comenzó a maldecir al maldito aparto al sentir una fuerte turbulencia que según él los mataría a todos. Fue un momento embarazoso… porque sus prospectos de suegros lo miraban con las cajas alzadas y expresiones divertidas y desde ese momento el padre de Hermione realiza alguna que otra broma sobre ese incidente. Así que, suspiro mientras embozaba una sonrisa…Ginny no sabía donde se metía… y Harry tampoco, pues sus tíos nunca lo habían sacado a ningún lado.

Cuando el auto desapareció en la distancia la gente regreso a la carpa para disfrutar los últimos momentos de la fiesta. Ron busco con la mirada a su novia, la pobre con un poco de suerte seguiría por ahí, ya que las bromas y miradas de los que habían presenciado su actuación unas noches atrás la tenían mortificada.

Ahí estaba, estaba conversando con sus padres y los de ella, luego ella se volvió donde él y le llamó con la mano.

- Ron mis padres ya se van- Ron observó a los señores Granger, siempre que estaba con ellos se sentía intimidado, quizás era por la mirada evaluadora del padre o la de extrema simpatía de la madre. Bueno estando con cualquiera de ellos en alguna habitación, sentía que no daba la talla, por lo menos cuando sentía la intimidatoria mirada de John Granger.

- Los acompaño- ofreció amablemente.

- No...no…hijo, iré yo- le dijo su padre- Así John termina de contarme sobre esos extraordinarios procedimientos de su profesión.

- Por eso me encanta estar por acá…en ninguna parte se aprecia tan bien nuestra profesión, querida- Sonrió el padre de la castaña a su mujer.

- Y a ti te encanta hablar de ella – Le recrimino Jean Granger burlándose de él- Bueno, Molly gracias por invitarnos, siempre un placer compartir contigo y tu familia.

- Oh, Jean, el placer es nuestro y espero que esta vez no te demores tanto en volver –le dijo mientras se abrazaba, por lo menos, pensó Ron, sus respectivos padres se llevaban bien.

- No te preocupes, ahora contratamos a otro dentista así que tendremos más tiempo libre…bueno al menos yo-se corrigió al ver que su esposo fruncía el ceño, un gesto que Hermione había heredado- No creo que a John lo aparten de un diente… nunca.

- Oh, Jean- se quejó él y mientras se despedía de Molly agregó- Molly para tus invitaciones siempre me haré un tiempo. Ron – le dijo volviéndose hacía él dándole la mano- Nos vemos, espero que luego del viaje de Hermione vayan más seguido a visitarnos, ahora vemos menos a nuestra princesita que cuando estaba en Hogwarts- Aunque estaba sonriendo Ron supo que le culpaba a él de ese detalle y lástima que Hermione estába abrazando a su madre para reclamarle que le llamara "princesita"… pero…un momento…había dicho ¿viaje?...

- No se preocupe señor Granger a la primera oportunidad que tengamos iremos a verlos- John iba a decir algo más pero la voz de su mujer le detuvo.

- Ron, un placer verte de nuevo- le dijo ésta cuando lo abrazó- y espero que todo salga perfecto con eso de las auroras…

- Aurores, mamá- le corrigió automáticamente Hermione que estaba siendo abrazada por su padre.

- Bueno, Aurores –Rodó los ojos Jean- pero no creo que tengas problemas –le guiñó un ojo, para agregar en voz baja sólo para ellos dos –sólo cuida a nuestra chica.

- No se preocupe- le sonrió Ron, la madre de Hermione era todo lo contario a su esposo, era más extrovertida y algo hippie, al menos así la había describió Hermione. En cambio su padre era más formal y estructurado.

- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Arthur.

- Sí, vamos, quiero llegar pronto, así te puedo mostrar algunos moldes de piezas dentales con las que vas a alucinar Arthur –le dijo entusiasmado al mayor de los pelirrojos que ya le brillaban sus ojos.

Las mujeres rodaron los ojos al ver el comportamiento de los dos adultos que con las cabezas juntas conversaban y apresuraban el paso hacia la casa. La chimenea de la madriguera había sido conectada con la de la casa de los señores Granger.

- Bien será mejor que los alcance, son capaces de irse sin mi –Jean Granger sonrió y le dio otro beso a su hija –linda si tienes tiempo ve a saludar a tu tía Soffy. –Hermione sólo asintió, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo.

- ¿Tu tía Soffy? –pregunto Ron mientras observaban como sus madres entraban en la casa- ¿No es la que vive en Francia?

- Aha- respondió Hermione de forma vaga y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse con él hacía la fiesta.

- ¿Y cuándo vas a tener tiempo de ir a verla?-siguió preguntando de forma contenida, sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

- El lunes viajo a Francia – dijo resignada, parándose fuera de la entrada de la carpa y se volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué?-Ron ya estaba tenso, si Hermione le había ocultado algo así era por algo importante. De seguro sabia que se molestaría.

- Tenemos que ir a inspeccionar algunas propiedades que Malfoy va a vender.

- ¿Tenemos?-Ron sentía que su sangre se acumulaba en su cara. ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡sabía la respuesta! Pero quería escucharla de los labios de Hermione.

- Yo y Theodoro Nott. –Y Ron sintió que se lo llevaba el demonio y dirigiéndole una mirada de total censura y de recriminación se soltó de forma brusca de ella, y entro con paso fuerte a la carpa.

- Ron- le llamo de forma queda Hermione, pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso y se alejo rápidamente de ella.

¡Maldita sea! Esto era lo que quería evitar Hermione, sabía que si le contaba algo del viaje a Ron se pondría así y no había querido ensombrecer el matrimonio de sus amigos, pero ya no había alternativa, se dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entrando resulta en busca de Ron. Lo encontró tomándose un trago en el bar.

- Ron, vamos a hablar-le pidió, mientras le quitaba el vaso antes que volviera a llenarlo.

- ¿ahora quieres hablar? ¿ahora?- la miró con rabia antes de quitarle el vaso de la mano y apurándolo de un trago.

- Sí, quiero hablar ahora y por favor deja de beber-le dijo cuando termino de tragarse el tercer trago.

No le hizo caso y desafiándola con la mirada volvió a llenar el vaso y se lo llevo a la boca.

- ¿desde cuándo sabes del viajecito?- Hermione suspiro.

- Desde unos días- Ron chasqueo la lengua –Ron vamos a conversar a otro lugar los invitados nos están mirando- Hermione trato de sonreír a las personas que los observaban con preocupación haciendo entender que no pasaba nada, pero su esfuerzo no sirvió de nada, porque justo en ese instante Ron exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte para que muchos le escuchara.

- ¡Oh la correcta señorita Granger no quiere dar que hablar!- le dijo de forma hiriente dando una estruendosa carcajada y como el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en su sistema no controlo su lengua al continuar- Ella, la más responsable y leal del grupo, que prefiere dejar a todos de lado cuando se trata de sus responsabilidades….

Hermione palideció, pero aun así se armo de paciencia para tratar de calmar a Ron.

- Ron, para- le advirtió cuando el pelirrojo aburrido de llenarse el vaso con whisky tomó la botella y le dio un largo sorbo- ¡Ron para!

- ¿Tú me dices que pare? ¿tu?- la miró con tanto desprecio que Hermione se quedo paralizada de la impresión, ya en esos instantes todos estaban mirándolos, incluso la orquesta había dejado de tocar- ¿Por qué debería hacerle caso a una mujer que se va a ir de viaje con otro hombre? ¿EH? ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿Cuándo ya estuvieras en Francia y Nott tuviera el tiempo suficiente para engatusarte?

- ¡!!Voy por asuntos de trabajo Ron y no te lo había dicho porque sabía que reaccionarias como un energúmeno!!!!-inspiro con fuerza- y si no puedes entender eso ya no es mi problema- g gritó callando a Ron, ya molesta y herida por la humillación que Ron le estaba haciendo pasar frente a todos sus amigos- y la verdad ya no me interesa discutir este tema frente a todos, así que cuando dejes de comportarte como un idiota, hablamos…dame eso-le quitó bruscamente la botella para luego salir con la cabeza en alto del recinto.

Ron observó la retirada de Hermione, pero ni loco la seguiría. ¡Él tenía la razón en este asunto!, era ella quien debería pedirle disculpas. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y por qué si estaba tan convencido se sentía como un perfecto idiota?, y no era el único que lo pensaba, pues cuando finalmente se dio el valor de mirar a su alrededor vio la misma mirada recriminatoria en sus amigos. Esto, antes de calmarlo, lo enfureció más. ¡Al demonio con todos!. Y sin mirar a nadie salió del salón, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien lo siguió discretamente hasta la casa y sólo se percato de la presencia de la mujer cuando estuvo sentado en una silla de la cocina y sintió que alguien se sentaba al frente suyo.

- No quiero hablar con nadie-dijo cortante, apoyando los codos en la mesa y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Lo sé, lo tuyo no es hablar, es berrear como un bebe o quizás como un estúpido celoso-le respondió como si nada Lavender

Ron alzó la cabeza y la miro desconcertado ¿Qué diablos hacía allí?

- Ahora que lo veo, lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, eres demasiado inmaduro y necesitas a alguien extremadamente maduro como Hermione para soportarte-le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- Error-le respondió Ron picado por su comentario-lo nuestro nunca funcionó ni hubiera funcionado porque te use para sacarle celos a Hermione-Al ver el gesto de molestia de la rubia, Ron se dio cuenta que había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta. Pero tampoco iba a disculparse, aunque llevaban una relación cordial, nunca serian amigos, no lo habían sido antes y menos ahora….y menos con los comentarios que la rubia estaba haciendo ¿cómo Hermione la soportaba?

- Lo sé Ron-espetó suspirando Lavender y sorprendiendo a Ron con su respuesta-lo que no entiendo es que amando a Hermione desde que eras un niño, te arriesgues a perderla por celos infundados.- Ron la miro sorprendido ¿celos infundados?

¿Celos infundados? ¿Es que sólo yo me doy cuenta que ese idiota sigue a Hermione como si estuviera en celo?-le dijo alterado, esperando una negativa por parte de Lavender, pero su ex novia volvió a sorprenderlo…seguramente era el licor, se dijo.

- Lo sé, yo también me he fijado en como la mira- sonrió arqueando una ceja-y no soy la única en el ministerio que piensa eso- Ron se sintió morir, si ya las intensiones de Nott eran tan evidentes ¿Cuánto faltaría para que diera el paso definitivo?

- ¿Entonces no tengo motivos para desconfiar de él?

- Claro que los tienes- rio Lavender- pero de él. No de Hermione.-y poniéndose momentáneamente seria añadió- sólo recuerda a que brazos corrió ella cuando estaba completamente fuera de sí la otra noche. Fue a ti, a nadie más- suspiro- ella te ama- sentenció- te ama tanto que lo más seguro es que te perdone inmediatamente por todo lo que dijiste antes…-hizo una pausa melodramática mientras lo miraba con una mueca-aunque no estoy muy segura si tu realmente la amas a ella.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LA AMO!-EXCLAMÓ Ron de forma tan exabrupta que incluso se paró de la silla, volcándola en el proceso-¡LA AMO DESDE…DESDE…siempre!-termino en un susurro, aunque la rubia le escucho y sonrió.

- Entonces pedazo de troll ¿Qué diablos haces acá?

Y Ron se dio cuenta de su estupidez y sonrió ¿Quién le iba a decir que nada más que Lavender le iba a abrir los ojos? Miró a la rubia que lo observaba con una sonrisa y se avergonzó de sus anteriores palabras…después de todo le había ayudado a darse cuenta de lo estúpido de su comportamiento…pero como siempre pasaba cuando tenía que dar marcha atrás en algo, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- Bueno, Lavender…yo-se paso una mano por el pelo incomodo.

- Ya, ya, tus comentarios ya no me afectan-le dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano- ve….creo que se fue hacia el estanque.

- Gracias-y Ron salió volando donde su castaña.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

Hermione escuchÓ pasos que se le acercaban, pero no quiso volverse. Sabía que era Ron y todavía estaba demasiado molesta y dolida para querer verlo. Además suponía que el pelirrojo venía con ganas de pelea por la fuerza y lo rápido de sus pasos. Pero se sorprendió cuando le sintió que le abrazaba por detrás y que susurraba suavemente en su oído.

- Perdóname- Hermione sonrió para sí. No era posible, no era justo siquiera, que con tan sólo una palabra Ron lograra suavizar todo el dolor que le había producido unos momentos antes. Pero no quiso volverse….lo haría sufrir un poquito más- fui un completo idiota, me deje llevar por los celos y no vi nada más- le abrazo más fuerte- cuando los veo juntos, siento…siento que de alguna forma voy a perderte y…y ..tengo miedo.

- No vas a perderme-Hermione se volvió y le acaricio la cara- Y ya basta-le reprochó seria- Basta de sentir celos, no tienes de que. Tu eres el único hombre que amado en mi vida….así que tienes que confiar en mí.

- Lo sé-aceptó Ron mientras juntaba su frente con la de la castaña- y te prometo que desde ahora voy a controlar mejor mi bocota- los dos rieron- sólo agradezco que tus padres no estuvieran, ya es suficiente que tu padre me mire como si estuviera pervirtiendo a su hijita, para que tenga otra cosa más en su lista de qué acusarme.

- No seas así-le reprocho Hermione- mi padre te quiere

- Me quiere lejos de su hija, querrás decir-repuso Ron con una sonrisa.

- Nada que ver, lo que pasa es que soy su única hija y desde que entre al mundo de la magia siente que me he apartado de él- sonrió coquetamente- y ahora que estoy contigo…se siente más desplazado aún.

- Bueno…como sea-Ron miro hacía las luces lejanas de la casa y de la carpa y volvió la mirada donde Hermione- ¿crees...tú crees, que nos extrañaran si desaparecemos?-pregunto con voz ronca y sugerente.

- ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita señor Weasley?

- Bueno…te vas a ir no sé por cuantos días así que- se interrumpió para tomar en brazos a la castaña que rio ante el gesto de su novio- creo que sería bueno que te llevaras un buen recuerdo.

- ¿Cómo de bueno?-Hermione sonrió traviesamente, mientras apretaba fuertemente la botella que tenía todavía entre sus manos.

- Ya lo veras- le contesto Ron con la voz ronca de excitación antes de cerrar los ojos y realizar una aparición conjunta.

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraban en su departamento aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo de mirar mucho, pues Ron comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras la dejaba encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Hermione dejo con descuido la botella sobre la mesa y acerco más aun a Ron que comenzó a darle pequeños pero intensos besos en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sus piernas por debajo del vestido.

Ron gimió junto con Hermione cuando le acaricio el centro de la castaña y lo encontró húmedo y dispuesto para él. Se obligó a sacar las manos y no hacer caso del gemido de protesta por parte de Hermione al verse desprovista de las caricias del pelirrojo, para alcanzar el cierre del vestido y bajárselo rápidamente y dejar sus senos al desnudo…y tuvo una repentina idea. Tomo la botella de whisky y muy lentamente sin despegar los ojos de una castaña que lo miraba llena de deseo, vertió un poco de líquido ambarino sobre los senos de Hermione, lo que provocó un gemido ronco por parte de ésta y otro mucho más lujurioso de parte de Ron cuando lamió y chupo todo el whisky derramado. Mientras como podía, la castaña había llevado sus manos hacia el frente de los pantalones de Ron, abriéndolos en un rápido movimiento para tener acceso libre y acariciarle el miembro, luego de bajarle el bóxer, haciéndolo suspirar y gemir de placer.

Ron sin quedarse atrás volvió con sus manos a la entrepierna de la castaña desgarrándole la ropa interior en un fuerte y decidido tirón, que hizo que Hermione lo mirara sorprendida, pero completamente excitada, para gemir ruidosamente cuando el pelirrojo sumergió dos dedos dentro suyo, llevándola casi al orgasmo.

- ¡OHHH…Ron!-gimió Hermione intensificando el movimiento de su mano en el miembro de Ron, mientras lo acercaba con las piernas y lo estrechaba más aún- ya…hazlo...no aguanto… más-susurro y notando como se endurecía de forma sorprendente entre sus manos supo que él tampoco resistiría mucho tiempo más.

- ¡Quería… que… fuera…más …lento!- termino por decir Ron entrecortadamente, mientras hacía esfuerzos inauditos para controlarse.

- Después-murmuró ella, ya casi enloquecida con las caricias de Ron.

Sin nada más que decir el pelirrojo alzo a Hermione y apoyándola en la pared más cercana la penetro profundamente, provocando un gemido intenso por parte de los. Hermione le abrazo la cintura con sus piernas y Ron comenzó a embestirla de forma lenta en un principio, para ir intensificando sus movimientos de forma furiosa, haciendo que los dos en poco tiempo llegaran a un orgasmo arrebatador, que los dejo sin fuerzas y sin aliento.

Ron abrazó más fuerte a su novia y sin salirse de ella la llevo al dormitorio y se acostó con ella en la cama, manteniendola arriba de él a horcajadas.

- ¡Oh Ron!- le dijo Hermione cuando recupero el aliento y se recostaba sobre el pecho de su novio- eso estuvo increíble.

- Sí…y eso que ni nos sacamos la ropa- sonrió.

- Es verdad-Hermione se levantó y miró su vestido, para encontrarlo arrugado en su cintura y darse cuenta que Ron aún llevaba la chaqueta y la camisa, pero que sus pantalones y ropa interior estaban bajados.- Esto sí que estuvo salvaje-rio y sacando su varita desde un bolsillo estratégicamente oculto de su vestido, los dejo a los dos desvestidos- pero creo que así estamos mejor.

Los dos rieron y Hermione se recostó sobre el pecho de Ron, acomodando su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre el hombro y el cuello de él. Ron aprovecho para acariciarla de arriba abajo, disfrutando como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían, de la cercanía del otro, pero al instante Hermione se incorporo y le dijo maliciosamente.

- Oye, después de bañarme en whisky ¿aún piensas que no me perviertes?-bromeo riendo- ¡De donde sacaste que mi padre piensa eso!

- Todo padre piensa eso del novio de la hija-repuso Ron muy seguro.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?-pregunto a su vez Hermione

Ron arrugó un poco al ceño al meditar su respuesta, para contestar de forma seria y frunciendo más el ceño aun.

- Por que cuando imagino a nuestra hija comportandose como lo hacemos nosotros… -sonrió de medio lado- bueno… va hacer culpa del degenerado que este con ella….y pensándolo bien….es mejor que la pequeña no tenga novio, ¿cómo me dijiste que se llaman esas mujeres que usan esas túnicas negras y capuchas blanca, monjir? – Hermione rio al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Ron.

- NOOO…es monjas…y definitivamente no mandaremos a nuestra hija a un convento, más bien le daremos una buena educación sexual.

- ¡Piensas que yo le hablaré de sexo a mi pequeña!-exclamo escandalizado- ¡ni hablar!

- ¡Por supuesto que si lo harás!!eso haría un padre responsable!-le discutió Hermione al tiempo que daba un pequeño saltito sobre Ron, ocasionando que sus senos saltaran y que su trasero rosara de forma intensa el miembro de Ron…que se hincho al instante.

- Eh…bueno…-comenzó Ron con la voz agitada y tragando salida- creo que lo más conveniente es tratar este tema….luego-Hermione lo miro desconcertada, pero no tardo en notar la agitación de su novio y al sentir el miembro excitado de Ron que chocaba contra sus nalgas, sonrió sensualmente.

- Ohhhh….-movió un poco más las caderas haciendo que el contacto fuera más intimo

- Deja de hacer eso-le advirtió Ron

- ¿O qué?-y siguió moviéndose, desafiándolo con la mirada

- Haré esto-le dijo, al tiempo que la giraba para quedar sobre ella- y te haré gritar toda la noche- murmuro antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Y el pelirrojo cumplió su promesa….durante toda la noche….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola a todos!!!! acá estoy de vueta, espero que les gustara el capitulo...y ojala muchas de los que estan siguiendo mi historia me escriba algún mensajito...la verdad es que nunca tuve intención depedir reviews, pero te anima mucho cuando dicen algo sobre lo que estas creando...

Por ahora ¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A **danielaweasley** Y A**Hermione Granger de Weasley**QUE SIEMPRE LAS MUY LINDAS ME DEJAN ALGÚN COMENTARIO QUE ME ALIENTA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!

UN BESO.

**_AphroditeEvangeline_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes es mío (Dios siempre olvido poner esto!!!)**

CAPITULO Ocho. Paris

- UF!!! Por fin-exclamo Hermione cuando por fin salieron del ministerio de magia de Francia- Nunca pensé que pondrían tantas pegas para revisar unos cuantos inmuebles- le comento a Nott que iba a su lado.

- Así son los franceses –le respondió el encogiéndose de hombros- complicados, pero no se puede negar que tienen estilo- murmuro al apreciar el comienzo de los campos Elíseos que se extendían gloriosos ante sus ojos.

- Estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué mejor lugar para erigir su ministerio que este?- movió sus cabeza de un lado para otro con incredulidad, a diferencia del callejón Diajon y del caldero chorreante, la entrada al mundo mágico de Francia era lujoso y con clase; con razón Fleur siempre comentaba este asunto y ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderse- ¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunto a Nott, cuando noto que se dirigían hacia el mundo muggle.

- A nuestro hotel

- ¿Al mundo muggle?-pregunto sorprendida- pensé que mi secretaria había hecho las reservas en aquel- le dijo apuntando un edificio que se encontraba hacia su derecha.

- Lo siento, pero las cancele- le sonrío- me gusta más el _Hotel Crillon_.

- ¿Las cancelaste?¿Y nuestro equipaje?, le dije al funcionario que lo llevara directamente al hotel.

- Solucionado, le di las nuevas órdenes- Hermione no supo si decirle algo o no. La verdad es que le molestó que se entrometiera en sus decisiones y sobre todo que cambiara de ideas sin consultarle a ella, pero, muy dentro de ella se moría por aceptar la invitación, después de todo ¿Cuándo tendría otra oportunidad de hospedarse en tal lujoso hotel?. Además ese monumento era uno de los favoritos de la castaña desde pequeña. Su hermosa arquitectura que estaba construida a semejanza del Louvre y que antiguamente fue un palacio real, le llamaba como la miel a las abejas y estaba complacida que otro mago supiera apreciar dicha obra maestra, lo que era difícil de encontrar. Hermione recordaba que cuando Ron vio el hotel por primera vez le había comentado;

- Pero Hermione…si es igual a todos los museos que has visto- había resoplado, ya cansado de las visitas a museos o monumentos. Y Hermione desde ese día había decidido no incluir más a Ron en alguna caminata cultural que se le ocurriera.

Volvió a mirar a Nott que se veía relajado y cómodo. Desde que lo había vuelto a ver, nunca le había visto alterado, ni siquiera cuando Malfoy y ella se ponían a discutir algún tema. Ni siquiera cuando le comento o más bien descubrió el plan de Kingsley. Recordaba que en una de las muchas reuniones en las que se reunía con Theodoro este le había dicho;

- Sé que estas acá para vigilarme- lo dijo todo con ese aire de desinterés que le caracterizaba, dejando a Hermione sorprendida- Que ni el ministro, ni nadie dentro del ministerio creen que con Malfoy estábamos llevando una transacción simple y transparente- había sonreído cínicamente para inquirir finalmente- No me importa, lo único que creo es que todos tus amiguitos se volvieron algo paranoicos con el asunto de la guerra, buscando un plan macabro donde no lo hay.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?- le preguntó finalmente Hermione mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada para ir a tomar un archivo del mueble al otro extremo de su oficina. Trataba de parecer indiferente, pero interiormente maldecía la inteligencia del moreno.

- Hermione- había murmurado de forma condescendiente- No trates de fingir, te dije que no me importa, pero lo supe desde el momento que Kingsley te nombro nuestra "supervisora"- le dijo haciendo una inflexión de sus dedos índice y medio, mientras se daba vuelta en su silla para mirarla- ¿Quién otro mejor que tu para descubrir si estamos tramando algo tenebroso, Malfoy y yo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, para continuar sin darle tiempo a Hermione a contestar- Nadie. Pero no te preocupes, no tienes que esforzarte por encontrar algo fraudulento. Pues no lo vas a encontrar, mi jefe es legal en ese aspecto, así que- suspiro encogiéndose de hombros- lo único que saco el ministerio fue hacer perder el tiempo a un funcionario de excelencia, lo que a mí no me molesta de ninguna manera.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué me lo dices?- le pregunto finalmente Hermione. Continuaba de pie, pero sostenía fuertemente el archivo entre sus brazos.

Nott se puso serio, se levanto y se acerco a ella lentamente hasta que sólo el archivo de sostenía Hermione le impidió el paso.

- Porque- le dijo lentamente, observándola desde toda su altura- Malfoy no está para nada contento-Hermione fue a decir algo, pero él le había interrumpido sellando sus labios con su debo índice- y aunque el pobre hombre ha cambiado desde Hogwarts, tú y yo sabemos que no te va a advertir de alguna trampa que esconda alguna de sus propiedades… así que ten los ojos abiertos- e inclinado su cabeza en forma de saludo y dándole una imperceptible caricia con su dedo en los labios, había salido de la oficina. Dejando a una Hermione desconcertada y temblorosa.

Hermione a nadie le había contado de dicha advertencia, mucho menos a Ron que ya hervía de rabia cada vez que salía el tema a colación y hubiera utilizado esta "amenaza" como la escusa ideal para que ella dejara el caso. Así que, había mantenido la boca cerrada, pero los ojos bien abiertos cada vez que pisaba alguna propiedad Malfoy, pero a pesar de esto, un par de veces Nott le salvo de quedar cubierta de alguna sustancia desconocida al traspasar el umbral de cierta habitación, a lo que Malfoy simplemente decía;

- Oh! Había olvidado que ese sortilegio se encontraba aquí- luego le miraba y sonreía de lado, sin que la sonrisa llegara a los ojos.

De todo esto había pasado ya su tiempo y aunque seguía manteniéndose alerta, siempre contaba con Nott para sacarla de algún apuro, pues al parecer poseía un sexto sentido para percibir los indicios de la magia oscura que predominaban en las propiedades Malfoy. Todo esto sin ningún esfuerzo aparente y siempre manteniendo su expresión relajada y despreocupada.

Pero volviendo al tema del hotel que se vislumbraba unas calles más abajo le pregunto volviéndose hacía él, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Cómo es que tú conoces el _Hotel Crillon_ si es muggle?-

Se detuvieron un momento en la frontera que los separaba del mundo muggle, que era una extensión de unos arbustos perfectamente podados.

- Bueno, mi querida Hermione –sonrió de medio lado- a diferencia de mis congéneres, yo sé apreciar las bellezas que proviene del mundo muggle –le dijo con su voz ronca y mirándola a los ojos intensamente, dándole a entender que no sólo se refería a la arquitectura.

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente prendida de esa mirada. Era raro, pero hubiera jurado que los ojos azules de Theodoro brillaban con un resplandor dorado. Hermione no era estúpida y a pesar de lo que había dicho a Ron, ella también había notado uno que otro comentario o mirada más allá de lo socialmente correcto de parte de Nott hacía ella, pero como él nunca se le había insinuado de forma más directa, lo tomaba como un simple juego por parte del moreno…juego que ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir. Era consciente de las miradas y susurros femeninos que generaba Theodoro cada vez que se paseaba por los pasillos del ministerio y ella se negaba rotundamente a caer bajo el atractivo de ese hombre, además estaba Ron, a quien amaba profundamente y no cambiaría por nadie . Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y el fugaz aturdimiento paso tan rápido como había llegado.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado Nott tomándola del brazo.

- Sí,…estaba pensando en… lo que dijiste y las comida muggle es grandiosa, especialmente la francesa.- de ninguna manera le diría en que estaba pensando.

Nott rio entre dientes mientras traspasaban los arbustos, pero aún sin salir a vista de los transeúntes muggles.

- Pues te propongo que vamos a comer ahí –le dijo mientras indicaba un discreto local en una de las esquinas de la _Plaza de la Concordia_y de donde se podía ver el hotel.

- Con esta ropa- le pregunto observando sus respectivas capas- no lo creo.

- Eso se soluciona fácilmente- le respondió y sacando su varita y realizando un sencillo hechizo; la capa de Hermione desapareció, dejando en su lugar el conjunto muggle de chaqueta y pantalón que utilizaba bajo su capa. En cambio la de Nott se convirtió en unos sencillos pantalones a la medida, un polo y una chaqueta- y también se apreciar los beneficios de ser mago- añadió con una sonrisa mientras la dirigía hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

Hermione le acompaño con una sonrisa y una mirada de admiración. Para ser sincera, el hombre que se encontraba frente de ella la tenia sorprendida, tanto por su inteligencia y por el conocimiento que tenía del mundo muggle. Desde que habían llegado a Francia, había dejado caer uno que otro comentario que demostraba que era un asiduo visitante de este país, pero no sólo del mundo mágico, sino del muggle también. Y fue así que en algunas ocasiones se hallo conversando sobre monumentos, escritores e incluso platillos franceses favoritos de cada uno. Pero no fue todo lo que hablaron, sino, que durante la comida rememoraron momentos vividos en Hogwarts y Hermione se dio cuenta de lo diferente que fue su vida estudiantil a comparación del ex Slytherin, que aparte de tener el estigma de "hijo de mortifago" pudo llevar una existencia relativamente normal y como no se metió en la estúpida pelea de los "sangre limpia contra los hijos de muggles" su estadía en el colegio fue relativamente tranquila.

- Pero no creas que era pro-muggle o cualquiera de esas payasas- le dijo honestamente cuando Hermione le pregunto sobre su postura en esos tiempos- No hubiera movido un dedo por ayudar a alguno- repuso, pero al observar el ceño fruncido de Hermione añadió- No me malinterpretes, tampoco por un sangre limpia, en ese tiempo sólo me preocupe de salir yo bien parado. Con mi padre preso- sonrió de medio lado- tu mejor que yo sabe porque- esto último saco una sonrisa de Hermione- Sólo me tenía a mí y si yo no me protegía…pues nadie lo haría. Tampoco es que el viejo Nott hubiese hecho algo por mi luego que rechacé unirme a su selecto club- dijo irónicamente, pero quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano- Estábamos en guerra y los que no se unieron a ningún lado no tenían enemigos…pero tampoco amigos- terminó en un murmullo para mirarla fijamente- Además no me divertía seguir por los pasillos a magos como ustedes corándoles sus orígenes, cuando muchos…-sonrió- Bueno al menos uno era más inteligente que yo.

- ¿Y ahora?- le pregunto luego del silencio que siguió a la confesión de Theodoro.

- Ahora… no importa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Yo aprecio y valoro más la materia gris que el origen de la sangre. Siempre lo he hecho y no veo porque cambiar ahora.

- Entonces…, si naciera algún otro loco que quisiera exterminar a los magos como yo, ¿Qué determinaría que te unieras a uno de los bandos que se conformarían? -le pregunto lentamente Hermione.

- Yo, querida Hermione- le dijo luego de meditar un momento - a diferencia de los Gryffindor como tú o Potter…no me dejo llevar por el orgullo o la valentía, ni todos esos conceptos tan gallardos que siempre van unidos a tu ex casa… soy un Slytherin y como tal, estudio los pros y los contras de las batallas antes de unirme a ellas y si veo que no me van a beneficiar en nada, pues guardare mis energía para algo en lo que pueda sacar algún provecho….pues a diferencia de ti…- le dijo mientras tomaba sus copa de vino y le daba un sorbo- yo elijo las opciones en las cuales tenga las más altas probabilidades de ganar y salir indemne…elijo mis batallas.

- Nosotros también elegimos nuestras batallas, elegimos por quien luchar, lo que no quiere decir que nos lanzamos de cabeza a un pozo sin fondo, sino que somos fieles a nuestros principios- respondió Hermione algo molesta por los dichos del moreno, que los estaba dejando como unos impulsivos sin cerebro. Aunque nunca pensó que sería tan ¿honesto? en describir sus pensamientos.

- La diferencia radica en que ustedes luchan por alguien más, son capaces de sacrificarse por ese fin que buscan conseguir, en cambio yo- suspiro- yo vivo para mi…sólo para mí.

- ¿Y qué harías si algún día aparece alguien por quien quieras luchar o sacrificarte?- inquirió Hermione- ¿Alguien que amaras y pusieras su bienestar antes que el tuyo?

- ¿Amor?... el amor –Sonrió cínicamente- ¿Qué es el amor? – y sin esperar que la castaña respondiera siguió- ¿una sensación, un sentimiento?- movió la cabeza negativamente- Por mi experiencia el amor es una de las principales armas de destrucción que existen en el mundo, por amor se han llevado a cabo las más grandes tragedias y matanzas, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el nuestro. El amor en un momento te puede hacer vibrar de felicidad…para después… destruirte o hasta llevarte a la locura.

- Sí, concedo que el amor es un arma sumamente poderosa- inquirió Hermione luego de pensarlo un momento- Pero no concuerdo que sea responsable de todas las calamidades del mundo.

- ¿Acaso no se lucho y mato por amor a un único Dios? ¿Acaso la guerra de Troya no se gatillo producto del amor a una mujer? ¿O nuestra guerra no fue producto del amor?- le pregunto entonces Nott observándole intensamente mientras se apoyaba de forma casual en la mesa y se acercaba un poco donde ella.

- Voldemort no amaba- contradijo de forma inmediata Hermione.

- No amaba a nadie…pero si se amaba a si mismo…de una manera enfermiza, pero lo hacía, pero sobretodo…amaba su poder y lucho hasta la muerte para no perderlo- susurro- sin importar el cómo ni a quien aniquilaba en el intento. Ese es la verdadera cara del amor, Hermione. Un arma poderosa, un sentimiento tan hermoso- sonrió de medio lado- te lo concedo…pero tan veleidoso que de un momento a otro puede transformarse en algo grotesco y tan destructivo que en cualquier instante te puede llevar a olvidar incluso tus adorados principios y hacer que lleves acabo las más viles y bajas acciones que ni en tus más sádicos sueños imaginaste haciendo…. Eso…- le dijo haciendo un gesto de asentimiento, mientras le apuntaba con un dedo-… Mi querida Hermione, no es un sentimiento que se acomode a mi personalidad y por lo tanto no lo quiero en mi vida.

- ¿Nunca te has enamorado?- pregunto entonces Hermione intrigada.

Theo la observo un momento con sus penetrantes ojos azules, embozo una imperceptible sonrisa y le contesto con otra pregunta:

- ¿Qué es estar enamorado?, tú lo estas, dime que se siente- pregunto socarronamente y con un brillo especial en los ohçjos.

Ante tan directa pregunta, Hermione se enderezo en la silla y removió con su tenedor el pastel de chocolate que había pedido de postre. Suspiro, pensó en lo que sentía en Ron y sonrio. No existían palabras para describir todo lo que sentía por su pelirrojo, algunas veces pensaba que era algo enfermizo tanto sentimiento, pero ni aún así cambiaría nada. Ron era su compañero, su mejor amigo, su amante… complemento, en definitiva, Ron era todo. Era imposible imaginarse la vida sin Ron. Pero como buena estudiante que fue, trato de buscar las palabras para responderle a Theodoro.

- Estar enamorado, es… lo más hermoso que puedes sentir- le dijo finalmente- es sentir que tu alma está conectada con otra, que nunca más vas a estar solo- sonrió en medio de su ensoñación, pues mientras hablaba se imaginaba a un Ron sonriéndole- y tienes razón… morirías por esa persona- volvió la mirada donde un Theodoro que la miraba de forma seria e intensa, tan intensamente que la castaña llego a sobresaltarse, pero no alcanzó a pensar nada más, pues su acompañante la sorprendió con la siguiente pregunta.

- Entonces- le dijo lentamente, mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos sobre la mesa- ¿Por qué no te has casado con tu caballero andante...aùn?

Y Hermione no supo que contestar esta vez, pues estaba segura que Theodoro no se conformaría con la típica frase que acostumbrada a decir a todos cuando preguntaban lo mismo y si contestaba la verdad, no solo se pondría en una situación incómoda y dolorosa que prefería no pensar, sino que también a Ron. Así que no le quedo de otra que contestar a la defensiva.

- Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Theodoro- Sus palabras las acompaño con una sonrisa amable, tratando que el moreno no se diera cuenta de su desosiego. Al ver que Nott se le quedaba mirando, observando cada reacción de ella, se puso nerviosa y comenzó a parlotear- bueno…además…todavía no es el momento y…

- No te lo ha pedido ¿verdad?- le preguntó suavemente, dejándola desconcertada y sorprendida…y con la boca abierta, atinando sólo a asentir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron caminaba de forma violenta de un lado a otro en la pequeña oficina que habían instalado los gemelos cuando abrieron la tienda y que ahora ocupaba mayoritariamente Ron. Los movimientos airados del pelirrojo eran seguidos por un par de ojos azules que ya le era imposible disimular una sonrisa.

- Ron, cálmate, Hombre- trato de decir George, lo que fue en vano, pues, Ron se detuvo le miró de forma airada como si él tuviera la culpa de su furia y siguió su caminata- Seguro que Hermione te llama pronto y te aclara la situación. De seguro hubo algún inconveniente que atraso el viaje de regreso.

Ron se detuvo y se paso una mano por su rojo cabello con frustración. Quería golpear algo o mejor dicho a alguien en especifico, pero el muy hijo de puta no se encontraba en la ciudad…sino en París junto a su…novia.

No le había bastado al muy desgraciado cambiar el hotel donde se hospedaban (sabía esta información gracias a Susy, la secretaria de Hermione a la que acudió cuando no recibió noticias de la castaña el primer día del viaje), llevándola a ese hotelucho muggle que a Hermione le encantaba, sino que había hecho todo lo posible para retrasar el viaje…bueno al menos eso pensaba Ron.

El famosito viaje ya se había extendido por una semana ¡una semana! Y Hermione no había podido darle una fecha clara de su retorno cuando habían hablado por última vez y cuando le había preguntado el motivo, ésta le había explicado calmadamente que algunos asuntos relacionados con los papeleos que los franceses tenían que realizar se habían tardado y por lo tanto la visita a la hacienda de los Malfoy se había retrasado. Pero no, Ron, estaba completamente seguro que el pelafustán ese tenía algo que ver en el asunto. Pues cuando Ron tratando de sonar calmado le había ofrecido a Hermione ir por ella, esta le había replicado.

- No puedo Ron, pues el jefe de Theodoro- ahí estaba… a Ron le enfermaba cuando Hermione pronunciaba el nombre del mal nacido ese- Viene al final de la semana y aprovecharemos para firmar algunos papeles.

- Pero Hermione, todavía faltan dos días ¿qué demonios vas hacer mientras tanto?- no pudo evitar gritar fuera de control, esperando los gritos de Hermione por gritarle, pero solo recibió silencio del otro lado, tal silencio que pensó que su novia había cortado el teléfono, hasta que un suspiro de la castaña le dio a entender que aun seguía ahí.

- Ron, aunque te parezca ilusorio…yo estoy trabajando. Te lo explique hace tres días antes de venir y pensé que el asunto había quedado claro- le dijo de forma seria y Ron supo, por el tono empleado de Hermione, que esta estaba realmente ofendida.

- Sí, pero… -trato de explicarse, pero ésta le interrumpió.

- Mira Ron, sólo queda revisar esta casa y ya está-dijo tajante- Así que por favor déjame hacer mi trabajo tranquila- Y antes que Ron pudiera agregar algo más añadió- Y para que sepas, no hay nada sospechoso ni turbio, ni remotamente anormal en todo este asunto…así que por favor te pido, que dejes de preocuparte…-y con voz cansada y triste susurro-… o mejor dicho deja de desconfiar en mi.

Luego de estas palabras Ron sólo escucho el tu, tu, tu…de la línea telefónica y quiso de darse de cabezazos, pues desde ese entonces Ron no había recibido ninguna llamada más de Hermione, ni siquiera le contestaba los mensajes que le enviaba a su tarjeta y la pobre pig había regresado sin contestación de su misiva.

- ¡Maldita sea!- murmuro antes de dar un puñetazo en la pared.

George movió su cabeza negativamente antes de decir;

- Si controlaras más tu genio no tendrías problemas con Hermione.

Ron miró a su hermano que se encontraba apoyado despreocupadamente en el quicio de la puerta y mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué sabes tú por lo que estoy pasando?- le pregunto de forma brusca- Hermione se esta paseando por todo Paris con un tipo que le tiene ganas ¿Y yo, tengo que quedarme muy campante?- le pregunto haciendo gestos con sus manos, mientras volvía al paseíto por la péquela oficina.

- No puedo creer que estés celoso- le dijo George- ¡Por la oreja que perdí Ron!- exclamo George acercándose a su hermano para apoyar una mano en su hombro e interrumpir el paseíto- Hermione te ha soportado por más de- pensó un momento y sonrió- no sé ya por cuánto tiempo ¿qué más necesitas para saber que te ama? Y no digas que es fácil soportar tu encantador genio hermanito- bromeo dándole un cachete en la mejilla.

- No bromees George- Ron se aparto de su hermano y fijo su mirada en una fotografía en movimiento que había sobre el escritorio. Eran él y Hermione y para ironías de la vida, estaban abrazados en _los jardines de Trocadero_ y de fondo se encontraba la Torre Eiffel, suspiro cansinamente y se desplomo en el viejo sofá de color rojo, que ya estaba descolorido por los años y el uso.- ¿Es que no entiendes?- le pregunto apesumbrado- no es Hermione…soy yo- confeso mientras se tomaba la cara con ambas manos- ¿Qué soy yo al lado de Nott? Tienen tantas cosas en común que ni siquiera las puedo contar. Además al lado de él ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?...ahora mismo sólo soy un principiante que quiere ser auror, mientras él es un importante hombre de negocios…de seguro tiene una enorme fortuna…en cambio yo…bueno- acá hiso una mueca- no estoy tan mal, pero la cuestión no es esa… ¡Los he observado cuando conversan, y tiene tema de todo! ¿Te imaginas a mi hablando sobre la revuelta del los duendes? ¿O sobre las propiedades del Asfódelo? ¡Ni siquiera se para que sirve eso!- exclamó- pero lo más grave es que al desgraciado también le gusta "La historia de Hogwarts" ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué hago yo contra eso? ¿Eh?- le pregunto desesperado y de forma irracional, ya ni siquiera se daba bien cuenta de lo que decía. Pues estos sentimientos los mantenía ocultos bajo siete llaves, pero en estos instantes mando todo al carajo y poco le importaba que su hermano se riera de él…pero éste ante de proferir una carcajada, como pensaba y espera Ron…sólo se le quedo mirando.

George no sabía si golpear o reírse de la cara de Ron, tenía una mirada desquiciada, igual a la expresión que tenía cuando jugó su primer partido de quidditch. Durante los años pasados, George siempre había pensado que las inseguridades de su hermano pasado habían quedado en el pasado, pero al parecer se había equivocado, pues al observar a Ron cabizbajo, en una pose que parecía sostener todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, no pudo evitar lamentar la situación de su hermano y sabiendo todo lo que le había costado a Ron expresar sus temores en voz alta, tomo una resolución. Se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo por los anchos hombros de Ron.

- Ron- le llamo y sólo cuando este le miro continuo- Tu ayudaste a destruir al ser más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos- le dijo con calma- ¿de verdad le temes enfrentarte con un hombre de carne y hueso?- le miro con incredulidad.

- Es que no entiendes…-quiso refutar Ron, pero una mirada de pesar en los ojos de George le hizo callarse.

- Por lo menos tu sabes con quien luchas… ¿sabes lo que es luchar o más desquiciado aún, sentir celos de un muerto? - al ver la mirada desconcertada y confundida de Ron, no tuvo más remedio que confesar todo su secreto…secreto que lo llevaba carcomiendo durante un par de meses- ¿Sobre todo…cuando…cuando era tu propio hermano?-termino en un susurro.

Ron por un momento no supo que decir, se quedo con la boca abierta…y no literalmente…sino que abierta de verdad, mientras observaba a su hermano…

- ¿An..ge..lina?-pregunto entrecortadamente cuando recupero el habla, George sólo asintió apesumbrado y fue el turno de Ron de consolar a su hermano- pero…pero…bueno…eso si es peor…-murmurò por fin.

- Sí- asintió George, resoplando de forma airada y levantándose de golpe- ¡Me siento cómo un maldito traidor al estar enamorado de la antigua novia de tu hermano!...pero lo peor es que… sólo imagina como me siento…-trato de explicarse-… cuando ella me mira…no sé si me mira a mi o sólo esta recordando a…Fre…d… y…

- Te miro a ti- le interrumpió una voz entrecortada que provenía desde la puerta.

Tanto Ron como George se volvieron y se toparon con la cara contraída por la emoción de Angelina Johnson, que estaba mirando fijamente a George con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Yo…yo...-murmuro George, sin saber en realidad que hacer. Nunca en su vida imagino que Angelina se enteraría de esa forma de sus sentimientos y no sabía qué hacer, miro a Ron, que estaba sonriendo feliz de la vida y volvió a mirar a la mujer que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, ¿De verdad había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?, por la forma que sonreía Ron al parecer sí, pero él aún no lo creía.

Ron miraba fascinado a la pareja frente a él ¡Quien iba a pensar que sucedería esto!, rio internamente y por un momento...sólo por un momento se olvido de sus problemas y dándose cuanta que él estaba sobrando ahí se levanto del sofá y se acerco a su hermano.

- Bueno- le dijo palmoteándole la espalda- creo que aquí está tu respuesta- y antes de salir por la puerta se volvió y les dirigió una maliciosa sonrisa, cobrándose todos los malos ratos que le hiso pasar su hermano cuando comenzó su relación con Hermione- No se preocupen por la tienda, yo me hago cargo…tómense todo el tiempo que quieran- pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto, pues dudaba que ninguno de los las escuchara, pues George se había acercado donde una sonriente Angelina que le miraba a través de las lágrimas feliz, cuando éste le sonrió con todo el amor del mundo al tiempo que le tomaba la cara entre sus manos y Ron juraría que también con los ojos algo empañados. Cerró la puerta, el momento era de ellos y estaba feliz por la pareja, pues la situación le daba esperanzas y ahora estaba seguro que sus problemas con la castaña se solucionarían, pensó mientras bajaba silbando las escales hacía la tienda.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0000o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Theo tenía problemas, lo supo desde el instante que su jefe le informo que ya no quería esperar más, que quería ver a Hermione. Theo siempre supo que ese momento llegaría y erróneamente pensó que el irracional deseo que sentía por la castaña iría disminuyendo a medida que fuera acercándose más a ella, conociendo todos los secretos y deseos de la mujer…pero no sucedió así…más bien todo lo contrario. A medida que conocía y se adentraba más en el mundo de Hermione, más notaba la necesidad de acercarse a ella, de tenerla…de poseerla…poseerla no sólo físicamente, sino toda… en cuerpo y en alma, lo que era más sorprendente aún. Rió para sus adentros…sólo unas noches atrás habría respondido un No tajante a la pregunta de Hermione…pero ahora, al observar como hablaba con su jefe enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco que él eligió para ella, no pudo dejar de admirar lo bella que se veía…si el vestido era hermoso…ella al vestirlo lo hacía sublime.

Faruk Dorkas, era un hombre como ningún otro, era una extraña combinación de hombre Egipto-europeo, rondaría los treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, pero los llevaba de una forma tan gallarda, que sólo le conferían más atractivo si es que era posible. Media casi los dos metros de altura, era de contextura delgada, pero fuerte musculatura, llevaba el oscuro cabello largo, a la altura de sus hombros, pero ni un solo de sus cabellos se movió mientras caminaba de forma hipnótica hacía su objetivo, el tono de su piel era de un pálido que antes de hacerlo parecer enfermo, le hacía resplandecer con luz propia en aquel salón lleno de gente, era sumamente atractivo, tanto así, que apenas entro al recinto, todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacía él, pero éste sólo miro a una sola persona, casi atravesándola con su intensa mirada grisácea… Hermione, quien, a pesar de ella misma, había caído en la magia de este ser de otro planeta. Y Theo podía apostar y ganar que en estos instantes el tal Weasley había desaparecido de la cabeza de la castaña.

"_NO, Hermione…resiste…resiste tal como te resististe a mi"_. Murmuro para sus adentros, observándola intensamente, mientras Faruk deslizaba un debo por la mejilla de Hermione, en una suave caricia…y pensó que todo estaba perdido…pero sonrió para sus adentros cuando notó que la castaña hacía un movimiento delicado, pero firme, para alejarse de esa caricia.

_- ¿Viste eso?_- susurró una voz fría en su cabeza. Nott se envaro, pero mantuvo su expresión impasible para los demás comensales, que esperaban ansiosos el inicio de la segunda parte de la opera. Nott estaba esperando esa intrusión en su mente y por lo tanto estaba preparado- _Ninguna de las anteriores se había resistido a mi_- volvió a susurrar la voz y Nott percibió que estaba sonriendo- Estoy seguro que es ella…- Theo aguardo las palabras que seguirían, aunque las conocía perfectamente- _No hay que esperar más…hoy comienza_- Y cuando Faruk le dejo libre y salió de su mente, el moreno lamento en lo más profundo de sí lo que tenía que hacer y al observar como Hermione comenzaba a beber de su copa de champagne de forma despreocupada, sin percatarse de que el líquido que estaba ingiriendo había cambiado de forma imperceptible de color.

_¡No…No te lo tomes!,_ quiso gritar, pero le fue imposible o más bien no se atrevió…hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Y cuando la castaña se bebió toda su copa, Theodoro Nott lo supo_…_estaba jodido…_Se había enamorado de ella._

Y como le dijo hace unas noches atrás a Hermione…el amor te lleva a hacer cosas estúpidas, pues Theodoro Nott, el tipo que nunca, en toda su vida, se preocupo por nadie…estaba pensando en cómo sacar a Hermione del hoyo en que acaba de caer…aunque dejara la vida en ello…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lamento profundamente no haber actualizado la semana pasada…pero no me llegaba la inspiración…lo lamento mucho…pero Acá estoy!!! ...espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado…porque la verdad, puse mucho empeño en escribirlo….jajaja…

Espero que no odien tanto a Nott…el pobre hombre ha sufrido mucho y bueno…actuó de acuerdo a las circunstancias en las que se vio inmerso…pero ahora ¿Qué piensan que puede hacer?...y que les pareció _FARKO_???, desde que comencé la historia esperaba fervientemente llegar a este personaje…y si pensaron que Theo era malo…pues esperen a conocer un poco más de este misterioso ser!!!!...en el próximo capítulo sabremos más sobre él…y sobretodo…lo que es.

Bueno…pasando a otro tema…actualice mi perfil…así que los que se dieron una pasadita por ahí sabrán que se viene otra historia…mucho más light que esta, pues será una comedia, donde Ron y Hermione seràn los protagonistas, aunque es UA. También sabrán que _Tras de ti_ se irá volviendo más oscura desde este capítulo, así que los que quieran reírse un poco pueden leer mi siguiente historia y relajarse un poco…creo que de aquí al viernes publicaré el primer capítulo y espero sus comentarios…

Un fuerte abrazo para todos los que leen _Tras de Ti_ y sobre todo para los que se atreven y me dejan _reviews_…sobre ese asunto decidí no pedir más que dejen comentarios, a las personas que les nazca… ¡¡¡¡Que lo expresen!!!!....

Un abrazo!!!!

**_AphroditeEvangeline_**


	9. Regreso con Equipaje

CAPITULO NUEVE. Regreso con Equipaje.

Algunas cosas no son como uno las desea o más aún como las quiere, pues Ron había tenido que esperar otra semana para poder ver a Hermione, a la que esperaba impaciente de un momento a otro. Se encontraba en el área de llegada de trasladadores, lugar que se hallaba atiborrado de gente, al parecer muchos habían decido ir o volver de Francia el mismo día. Y sinceramente no sabía que tanto le veían a ese país, si fuera por él no se movería de Londres…Francia tenía muchos museos, se lamentó al recordar cómo había ido de allá, para acá con una emociona Hermione que hablaba y hablada sobre la historia de la ciudad, de los museos, casas y palacios que iban encontrando por el camino… tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Quizás, se dijo, si hubiera conocido el idioma se hubiera divertido más, pero las rápidas traducciones que le hacía Hermione no habían ayudado mucho, pues cada vez que su novia se comunicaba en su fluido francés el se sentía como un tonto ignorante… ¡Si el inglés era el idioma universal! ¡Por qué no lo hablaban estos franchutes! Le había reclamado en más de una ocasión, provocando que Hermione arrugara el ceño y rodara los ojos fastidiada. Y aunque su novia había intentado entusiasmar a Ron llevándolo a la Torre Eiffel (lo que ella no disfruto nada, considerando la altura a la que llegaron) para que pudiera apreciar en otra perspectiva lo hermosa que era la ciudad… no lo había conseguido… y un día después estaban de vuelta en Londres para felicidad del pelirrojo.

Volvió a levantar la mirada cuando unos cuantos zumbidos se sintieron en el aire, lo que indicaba que magos o brujas estaban llegando. Sintió que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte, sintió su estomago lleno de pequeñas mariposas que revoloteaban como locas y que sus manos comenzaban a sudar, pues frente a él estaba ella, Hermione. Estaba seguro que sus orejas estaban rojas, pues las sentía arder, pero no le dio importancia, sólo importaba la mujer que estaba frente de ella… que se movía a varios metros de él y varias personas entre medio.

Apartó a los que estaban más cerca y poco a poco fue ganado terreno, a pesar de las miradas ceñudas y los murmullos malhumorados, pero eso nada le importó, pues cuando vio que Hermione le reconocía y que su expresión cansada y descolocada cambiaba a una de felicidad y le sonreía de esa forma que sólo ella solía hacerlo y que le hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo; toda la espera y la desdicha de la semana pasada quedaron en el olvido.

- Ron- musitó muy suave, casi en un murmullo, pero para él fue suficiente, apuro el paso lo más que pudo y sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados de gente o que estorbaran, fue hacia ella y la beso, como había soñado desde esa fatídica llamada de teléfono.

A pesar que le tomó por sorpresa Hermione no demoró nada en reaccionar para responderle con el mismo fervor se abrazó a Ron, porque ella también lo necesitaba… pero sólo fue un momento, pues cuando escucho un nada disimulado carraspeo y abrió un ojo se dio cuenta que eran el centro de las miradas con renuencia se aparto lo justo de su novio para sonreírle y murmurarle con la voz ronca.

- Parece que me extrañaste.

- No sabes cuánto-Le dijo emocionado.

Hermione sonrió contenta con esa respuesta, para luego abrazarlo otra vez y susurrarle al oído un "Vámonos" y Ron ni tonto ni perezoso hizo lo que su novia le pedía, bajo la atenta mirada de los transeúntes y una en particular… una que no estaba nada contenta con lo que acababa de pasar… pero que además estaba desconcertado con lo ocurrido, pues, eso no debería haber pasado, más bien nunca había, no después que la "elegida en cuestión" tomara la poción. Theo vio alejarse a la pareja sin poder hacer nada, iban a abrazados y felices sin importarles lo que los demás pudieran pensar o los murmullos que dejaban a su paso. Observo con una mueca de desagrado que Weasley a cada dos pasos le daba besos en el pelo en la mejilla o uno suave en la boca a Hermione que los recibía llena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿Pero… qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Ella no tendría que comportarse de forma totalmente distinta?

"_No te preocupes"-_Le dijo una voz susurrante- _"Recuerda que ella no es como las otras…esto lo tenía previsto… Sólo hay que esperar"_

Y nada más, Faruk Dorkas no explicó nada más…Theo movió su cabeza para alejar esa voz. ¡Maldito desgraciado!, pensó. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada antes? Y ¿Hasta cuando se metería en su cabeza así sin más?, sabía que había sido culpa suya, había bajado la guardia cuando vio a Hermione con el pelirrojo, pero no volvería a pasar, se dijo.

Nunca pensó que algún día se arrepentiría del pacto que hizo con ese demonio, pero tampoco se imaginó que terminaría involucrándose en esa situación más de lo esperado. Se sentía como si de pronto hubiera caído en un remolino del cual no tuviera escapatoria, pues por donde mirara sólo veía problemas, al menos pensó con alivio… Dorkas no podía saber lo que sentía en ese momento, menos mal que había encontrado la forma de que Faruk, aunque pudiera seguir viendo todo lo que sus ojos veían cada vez que quisiera, no pudiera sentir sus emociones tan libremente también, porque de otra forma el ya estaría jodido, pues ver tan feliz a Hermione con Weasley fue como si miles cuchillos se enterraran en sus entrañas.

Suspiró botando el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo desde que escuchó a Dorkas susurrarle en su cabeza, entonces miró a su derecha y sus ojos se encontraron con los metálicos y fríos de Draco Malfoy, que seguía con la mirada a la parejita.

-No sé por cuál de los dos tengo más lástima-Dijo entonces indicando con un movimiento de cabeza a la pareja que ya traspasaba la puerta y se perdía de su vista- Si por el pobretón, que sigue empecinado en caer más bajo de lo que ya está al involucrarse con Granger o de la sangre sucia, por estar con ese descerebrado muerto de hambre.

Theodoro Nott observó con una ceja alzada a quien fuera su amigo y compinche en Hogwarts y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa torcida. Para él la respuesta estaba bastante clara, pero por nada del mundo se lo haría saber.

- Para mí-Le indicó inclinando su cabeza y tratando que su tono de voz no tuviera ninguna emoción- Creo que los dos complementan sus defectos. Weasley jamás tendrá la inteligencia de Granger y Granger jamás tendrá la calidad de sangre necesaria que se requiere para llegar lejos en el ministerio- Aunque no sentía para nada lo último que dijo, esto pareció dejar tranquilo a Malfoy que desde un rato observaba cada una de las reacciones de Nott, intrigado al observar como había apretado los puños al presenciar el tan tierno reencuentro… Al parecer no era nada, se dijo.

Por otro lado Nott había notado que el rubio Slytherin no le había sacado la vista de encima desde que llegó un poco después que Hermione y sabía que su pregunta hecha de forma indiferente y despectiva no era más que una prueba.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya?- Le dijo entonces con voz fastidiada- Este ambiente me da dolor de cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡No te puedo creer!- Exclamó Hermione emocionada- ¿Y están juntos desde entonces?

- Sí, pero aún nadie lo sabe… así que-Ron hizo el gesto de cerrar sus labios con una cremallera- En teoría tampoco podía contártelo a ti… pero ya sabes, no hay nada que pueda ocultarte.

Hermione rió, no supo si por la cara inocentona que puso su novio o porque estaba feliz. Feliz de haber llegado, feliz porque Ron la hubiera ido a buscar y feliz porque le haya llevado a su departamento y le hiciera el amor de forma lenta y amorosa, que de alguna forma hizo que volvieran a reencontrarse y que la entrega fuera completa y mutua, además como broche de oro, le había preparado una rica cena que terminaron por comer fría en una improvisada mesa arriba de la cama.

Todo había sido perfecto, desde el momento en que vio los hermosos ojos de Ron esperando por ella en el terminal de trasladadores hasta el momento actual. Literalmente había estado flotando en una nube, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como en casa, pues cuando Ron le había abrazado fue como si todo volviera a su orden, que las cosas eran como debían ser.

Al parecer habían servido esas dos semanas para poner algunas cosas en orden entre ellos y volver hacer la pareja que eran antes de todo el asunto Malfoy, Theodoro y demás, pensó. Aunque no se lo diría, pues conocía a Ron y aunque estaba relajado ya podía predecir cómo se pondría si se atrevía a nombrar a uno de los dos individuos… más concretamente al segundo. Así que decidió guardar silencio y disfrutar del momento.

Ahora Ron le contaba las novedades y las últimas noticias de la familia y para sorpresa suya acababa de confesarle (Eso si en secreto) la relación de George y Angelina, que según él, había sido el gestor de tan feliz unión.

- Te lo digo en serio- Le decía muy serio-Si no hubiera sido por mí y por mi estado de melancolía, -Hizo una mueca al ver que Hermione fruncía los labios, pues le había contado su conversación con su hermano… omitiendo uno que otro detalle y uno que otro nombre, pero admitiendo como se había sentido en ese momento- George jamás me hubiera confesado los sentimientos que tenía por Angelina y ella no le hubiera escuchado.

- Si tu lo dices, amor-Le dijo de forma condescendiente, aunque con una sonrisa para que no lo tomara a mal- ¿Oye y cuando piensan hacerlo público?

- No lo saben todavía, pero esperan que este presente toda la familia, así lo dicen de una y no tienen que andar repitiendo la misma historia. De seguro después que llegue Ginny y Harry.

- ¿Y cuándo llegan ellos?-Ron alzó una ceja de forma interrogante, pues no era común ese despiste de Hermione- ¡Oye!-Exclamó entonces ella haciéndose la ofendida- Con este viaje que duro más de lo deseado y todas las emociones vividas hoy…tengo escusa para andar algo perdida.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo- Amor, aunque no lo creas yo no soy infalible- Indicó- Ya dime cuándo llegan.

- Amor tu eres todo menos infalible- le dijo sonriendo y cuando recibió un almohadazo por parte de Hermione le soltó riéndose- Pasado mañana, lo que es bueno porque necesito practicar duelos.

- Pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, no seré tan buena como Harry, pero se defenderme.

Ron sonrió de medio lado para luego tomarla de un brazo y acercarla hacia sí, mientras susurraba.

- Preferiría que me ayudaras en otro tipo de duelo, querida-Le dijo de forma sensual, al tiempo que corría la camisa que Hermione traía puesta hasta dejar un hombro al descubierto y darle pequeños besos.

- Ron, si sigues estirando así tu camisa…la vas a romper- Le advirtió divertida.

- Eres tu quien se empeña en colocárselas, no es mi culpa que te veas tan endiabladamente sexy y que yo sólo quiera sacártela-Ron ya se las había ingeniado para quedar sobre ella e iba abriendo uno a uno los botones.

- Bueno, si tú no te empeñaras en dejar mi ropa esparcida por toda la sala no tendría necesidad de usar tus camisas.

- ¿No has pensado alguna vez que me gusta que estés desnuda en mi casa?

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Hermione de forma coqueta cambiando de posición rápidamente, quedando ahora ella arriba- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Lo que vengo pensando durante toda esta semana-Le respondió con voz ronca- Te extrañe demasiado ¿Sabes?

Hermione sonrió y le dio un delicado beso que no pudo prolongar porque Ron la aparto amablemente para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Tú me extrañaste?- Preguntó entonces.

- ¡Por supuesto que te extrañe!-Contestó Hermione rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Ron. Y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar salir la pregunta que apenas podía contener. No había querido preguntar por Nott, Aunque Hermione le había relatado su viaje y le había contado que había estado en la rivera francesa, cuando le hizo notar su bronceado, no habían entrado en más detalles. Ni siquiera había nombrado a Nott, aunque la lengua le picaba por hacer alguna pregunta referente a ese hombre, no porque le importara él particularmente, sino para saber qué papel había jugado en la vida de su novia durante su estadía en Francia.

Hermione le acaricio su cabello y volvió a sonreírle.

- Sabes-Le dijo de forma insinuante- Me dieron ganas de darme una ducha.

Se levantó de un rápido movimiento que dejó a Ron un tanto perplejo, pero cuando le miró arqueando una ceja preguntándole que se proponía, Hermione murmuró desde el marco de la puerta del baño.

- ¿Te gustaría enjabonarme la espalda?- Preguntó entonces de una forma tan sensual que el pelirrojo ni se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba a la altura de la castaña y tomándola por la cintura la levantó para llevarla a la ducha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hermione no tenía idea donde se encontraba, pero al mismo tiempo y aunque sonara absurdo estaba segura que conocía ese lugar. Caminaba por un sendero lleno de vegetación donde se confundían las tonalidades de los verdes arboles con las pequeñas flores que adornaban todo el camino que ella pisaba. Era como si pisara una alfombra gorda y sedosa y entonces se dio cuenta que iba descalza y que sólo vestía un suave y delicado vestido de organza de color blanco, se llevo las manos al delicado vestido y pudo notar la suavidad y ligereza del mismo. _

_¿Qué era ese lugar?, se preguntó algo asustada._

_Fue entonces que escuchó el rumor de unas voces y trató de agudizar lo más posible el oído. Provenían desde un lugar a su derecha, lo suficientemente fuertes para escuchar su murmullo, pero no lo suficiente para lograr descifrar que decían._

_Volvió a mirar alrededor y de nuevo tuvo esa sensación de __Déjà vu_ _que le había acompañado durante todo el camino. Dio un paso hacía el murmullo que cada vez subía de intensidad y ahora pudo diferenciar las voces. Eran dos, una de hombre y otra de mujer… las que curiosamente le resultaban familiares, se acerco un poco más, pensando que quizás ellos le pudieran ayudar a salir de ahí o encontrar algún camino a casa… aunque ella en ese momento no recordaba donde estaba su casa, más bien no tenía ni idea que estaba haciendo ahí. Lo único que recordaba era que estaba con Ron, en la cama de él, acurrucada en su pecho justo antes de dormirse y luego había despertado en esa especie de bosque, muy parecido al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, pero mucho menos tenebroso, pues no se imagina que en un lugar que se respiraba tanta paz y hubiera tanto colorido pudiera existir algo que pudiera hacerle daño._

_Tocó una flor que colgaba de una enredadera que rodeaba el grueso tronco de un árbol y se maravilló cuando pequeñas gotas de roció que más bien parecían pequeños diamantes quedaron brillando en sus dedos. Las observó durante unos momentos, embelesada por su belleza ya que a cada movimiento que hacía en su mano, gota a gota en contacto con algún rayo de sol le brindaba un cálido resplandor y si no hubiera sido por una voz desesperada que le sacó de su ensimismamiento, podría haber estado ahí por mucho más tiempo._

_- ¡Por Merlín y por todos los santos magos! ¡No te das cuenta que si no nos vamos ahora no podrás librarte nunca de él!_

_Notó entonces, que sin darse cuenta y por inercia e inconscientemente había hecho el camino hacía las voces y que ahora no solo las escuchaba claramente, sino que también podía notar el suave murmullo de una caída de agua, de seguro estaba llegando a un claro, pensó. Ahora sólo le separaba un arbusto de su objetivo por lo tanto se llevo una gran impresión cuando del otro lado escucho la respuesta desesperada de la mujer._

_- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No podemos hacer nada! ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada!- y bajando la voz tanto que Hermione tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para escucharla agregó- No hay forma que pueda irme de su lado._

_- ¿Y cómo estás aquí ahora?- Le reto de vuelta su interlocutor que aunque Hermione trataba y trataba de ponerle cara a la voz que estaba segura de conocer…esta se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos._

_Así que armándose de valor dio otro paso y se acerco un poco más, tratando de ser lo más sigilosamente posible, pero no se dio cuenta que justo en su camino había una raíz expuesta de un árbol y cayó con un fuerte estrepito al suelo, quedando expuesta y a la vista de la mujer y del hombre que no podía identificar. Levantó de a poco la vista, con temor de lo que vería y la reacción de la pareja al descubrirla espiándolos, pero grande fue su sorpresa y más aún su impresión cuando notó que frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que…Ella._

_Se quedo ahí tirada, todavía demasiado impresionada para reaccionar y esperando la reacción de la mujer cuando la viera y se reconociera en ella, pero cuando su otro yo posó la mirada hacía donde se encontraba tirada, no hizo ningún amago de reconocerla, es más ni siquiera pareció haberla visto, sino que siguió de largo y enfocó su mirada a la derecha de Hermione._

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?, pensó entonces sin respiración, ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran dos Hermione en un mismo lugar? Y en el estado que se encontraba no podía hilar ni una respuesta coherente, pero de algo estaba segura… algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí sobre todo cuando desvió su mirada hacia donde miraba la mujer y se topo con una fuerte espalda, que pertenecía a un hombre alto y fuerte que tenía un hermoso cabello negro recogido en una coleta suelta que caía despreocupadamente más allá de sus hombros. Vestía una camisa blanca y un __**KILT, **__más conocida como falda de cuadros escocesa de color rojo y amarrillo. Entonces volvió a fijar la mirada en la mujer y luego de parpadear varias veces para convencerse que de verdad veía lo que creía haber visto hace unos segundos, pudo darse cuenta que aunque eran la misma mujer en sí… tenían algunas diferencias, pues la mujer que se parecía a ella… ya no estaba tan segura…de nada en realidad, vestía un vestido parecido al que ella tenía puesto, pero de una tela parecida al algodón… más pesada, además llevaba una pesada túnica sobre sus hombros, que como la falda del hombre también era a cuadros y de colores rojo y amarillo… y tenía el cabello largo, un cabello largo y castaño que aunque lo llevaba trenzado le llegaba más allá de la cintura, propiciándole un aspecto tan femenino y suave que Hermione estaba segura nunca haber tenido, incluso cuando se acercó al hombre y le abrazo por la espalda noto varios brazaletes que tintinaron entre sí, como si fueran liras entonando una canción en honor a la unión de esos dos._

_- Por favor- Le estaba diciendo con voz suplicante, aunque un poco amortiguaba por la posición en que se encontraba-Entiende… no me preocupo por mi… es por ti. Sé que si se entera de lo nuestro te mataría._

_- No podría hacerlo-Le respondió el hombre con rabia y convicción, tomando las manos de la mujer para acariciarlas- En una pelea justa, nunca me ganaría._

_- Lo sé, pero sé también… que él no se arriesgaría, una pelea con él significa la muerte para ti… ¡Nunca sería justa!...Lo mejor es que te vayas- Le indicó entonces con voz entrecortada por la pena y se abrazo más a él._

_- Nunca-El hombre se volvió de forma furiosa y precipitada y tomando la cara de la mujer entre sus manos, susurró con fervor- La única forma de que me vaya de estas tierras es que tú vengas conmigo… sino es así, mi lugar es donde tú estés y si eso significa que tengo que luchar y morir, pues que así sea._

_Y sin más palabras y de la misma forma apasionada que hablo unos momentos antes, besó a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos._

_Hermione estaba paralizada, conmocionada, sorprendida y alucinada… porque ahora que el hombre se había vuelto y pudo ver su cara y el intenso y furioso fulgor de sus ojos grises, por fin había reconocido al hombre que la estaba besando-sacudió la cabeza- que estaba besando a la mujer- se corrigió- con un ardor que nunca antes había visto …Pero…que muy dentro de sí, sabía lo que se sentía ser besada así, podía sentir y casi paladear el calor de esos labios que devoraban su boca- La boca de la mujer, se dijo- con fervor…Se llevó las manos al pecho y sintió un dolor tan agudo que le impidió respirar, porque, sin poder explicarlo, sabía que iba a perder de un momento a otro al hombre que la estaba besando, pues tuvo que reconocer que sabía cómo era ser besada por __Faruk Dorkas y también sabía que iba a perderlo…_

Hermione abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama, tenía la respiración agitada y su corazón latía de forma furiosa. Tragó saliva…_Un sueño_, pensó, mientras se pasaba una mano por su frente sudorosa. Sólo había sido un sueño…pero había sido tan real, se dijo, se llevó una mano a sus labios… y si no fuera, porque era imposible, estaba segura que podía sentir la hinchazón de estos y estaba más segura aún, que si se los miraba en un espejo tendrían esa coloración sonrojada que queda después de que eres besada.

¡Merlín!, exclamó para sí recostándose en la cama. Recordaba claramente todo el contenido del sueño, pero sobre todo las sensaciones y emociones que iba sintiendo…y no sólo las de ella, la "Hermione real"…sino que sin esfuerzo y si cerraba los ojos, volvía a percibir la emoción, la desesperación, el suplicio y temor… pero sobretodo la pasión y el amor que sentía la mujer del sueño.

¿Era ella?, se preguntó…Estaba segura, pero ¿Por qué había soñado con Dorkas? Y sobre todo ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? Sabía el significado de soñar, comprendía que era la parte inconsciente de tu conciencia que de algún modo te mostraba o dejaba salir un deseo o un impulso concreto o la manifestación de tus instintos más básicos, que estaban reprimidos en una pequeña caja de tu conciencia o lo que era lo mismo; que no fueras capaz de identificar o no quisieras llevar a cabo conscientemente, pero ¿Por qué estaba Dorkas?, volvió a preguntarse.

Está bien, se dijo, tenía que reconocer que era uno de los hombres más atractivos… o él más atractivo que había conocido en su vida y no sólo por su apariencia física, sino por ese magnetismo especial o irreal que lo rodeaba a cada paso, palabra o gesto que hacía… pero ella sólo lo había visto una vez durante la cena y luego en la firma de papeles, habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras y nada más. Ella no recordaba nada más especial que le llevará a tener ese tipo de sueños románticos con él… Aunque… tuvo que conceder que si volvió a pensar una que otra vez en el enigmático hombre durante su estadía en Francia, pero nada comprometedor o peligroso que le llevara a tener ese tipos de sueños con él…

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…gruñó y se llevó una almohada a la cara ¡Ojala existiera un libro que explicara este tipo de situaciones!... pues ella a pesar de su inteligencia… para este tipo de cuestiones siempre llegaba a un callejón oscuro.

Pero… había sido tan real, pensó al quitarse la almohada de la cara y sopló un mechón de pelo que se había desprendido y enredado sobre su rostro. Aunque, se dijo haciendo una mueca… más bien había tenido la misma sensación que cuando uno cae dentro de un pensadero y observa los recuerdos en tercera persona, siendo nada más que un observador…pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía todavía el pecho apretado por tantas emociones vividas y casi paladear el beso que ese hombre le había dado a la Hermione del sueño? Más que un sueño, había sentido que eran recuerdos…_Sus recuerdos. _

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro riéndose de su absurda idea ¿En que estaba pensando? Se preguntó rodando los ojos... Hermione, Hermione,…al parecer no te hizo bien pasar todo el fin de semana en la cama, el sofá, la mesa de la cocina de Ron, se dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando recordó todo lo vivido en esas cuarenta y ocho horas. Luego alargo el brazo a tiempo para detener el odioso sonido del despertado que alcanzo a dar sólo un triste pitido. Al parecer tanto amor le había derretido algo las neuronas, pensó levantándose de la cama y entrando en el cuarto de baño para ducharse.

Menos mal que habían tenido la buena idea de dormir cada uno en su casa esa noche o sino, capaz que no hubiese podido ir a trabajar ese día… una idea que la horrorizada, pues ya se imaginaba todo el trabajo atrasado que le esperaba.

Cuando llegó a su oficina lo primero que vio sobre su escritorio, fue una rumba enorme de documentos por revisar, tan sólo mirarlos ya se cansaba. Suspiró y se apoyó en la puerta, bueno eso le pasaba por darse un viaje que aunque era de trabajo, también había disfrutado, pues en sus momentos libres pudo volver a visitar sus museos favoritos y como le había dicho a Ron saco algo de tiempo para visitar a su tía que vivía en Cannes… y de ahí su bronceado que el pelirrojo había alabado…sobre todo las partes de su cuerpo que no estaban tan morenas.

Manos a la obra se dijo, dejó su café en la única porción de mesa que quedaba al descubierto y se sentó detrás de su escritorio dispuesta a comenzar su trabajo, esperando poder terminar antes del medio día, para ir a ver a Ron en su entrenamiento de duelo. Esta era una especie de duelo entre los estudiantes, que dejaban que los funcionarios del ministerio pudieran observar para ver cómo funcionaban y se desenvolvían los Aurores bajo presión o en este caso ante la atenta mirada de los espectadores. Y Ron le había pedido que asistiera y ella había prometido hacerlo.

Así que esperaba, como le había dicho a Susan, que nadie le molestara durante la mañana, pero cuando tomaba el primer expediente su puerta se abrió de forma violenta y escuchar una voz llena de desdén y desprecio que se dirigía a su secretaria.

- Por favor, para mi todos tienen tiempo y alguien como tú no puede detenerme…aunque quisiera.

Hermione no tuvo necesidad de levantar su vista para saber que quien había entrado a su oficina de tan mal modo no era otro que Draco Malfoy, pero lo que buscaba ahí y esa hora de la mañana, no tenía idea.

- A que debo esta tan agradable visita, Malfoy-Le preguntó sarcásticamente.

Éste sin responder, emitió un silbido desagradable al pasar su mirada por la oficina de Hermione.

- Veo que te gusta vivir en el caos-Comentó despectivamente- Bueno…- Sonrió de medio lado despreciativamente antes de agregar-… Tienes que acostumbrarte si estas dispuesta a vivir con la comadreja ¿No?.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?-Le preguntó entonces Hermione ya harta de la presencia del blondo en su oficina y eso que no llevaba nada, pensó… pero al mismo tiempo divertida por el intento de molestarla con las mismas puyas que utilizaba cuando era adolescente, ¿Es que ese hombre nunca iba a crecer? Se recostó en su asiento y se le quedo mirando- Que yo sepa, mañana tenemos la reunión para el traspaso de tu finca a propiedades Dorkas. Así que no veo la necesidad de que estés aquí.

Malfoy suspiró de forma pesada y se volvió a mirarla con eso ojos tan fríos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te propones?-Le preguntó en cambio, casi siseando entre dientes. De seguro había puesto una expresión de no saber de qué iba la cosa, pensó Hermione, por lo que Malfoy se acercó lo más que pudo y apoyo sus manos sobre los documentos, arrugándolos un poco en el proceso-No te hagas la estúpida. Han demorado esta venta mucho más de lo necesario, la finca de Francia debió ser traspasada hace una semana, pero no sé qué pegas estas poniendo para retrasar todo este asunto.-Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero el rubio se lo impidió- Ya me tienen hartos con sus plazos a largo tiempo, no tengo ni idea de lo que esperan encontrar en mis propiedades, esta situación ya es inaguantable… Y estoy seguro que tus eres la culpable de todo esto-Le escupió acercando su rostro un poco más al de la chica-… Granger- Soltó el apellido con tanto desprecio que parecía que tan sólo decirlo le provocaba asco.

- ¿De qué hablas Malfoy o tu corta estadía en Azkaban fue suficiente para que las pocas neuronas que te funcionaban se murieran?- Y sin darle tiempo a responder se levantó para encararlo- ¡Nosotros, el ministerio ni mucho menos yo estamos atrás de un maquiavélico plan para perjudicarte!, estamos siguiendo el protocolo regular y legal en estos casos y si han existido problemas, mañana te los informaré, pero te adelantó que nada tiene que ver con nosotros.

Pero al parecer el ex Slytherin no había escuchado la última parte, pues mirándola ladeadamente le preguntó arrogantemente.

- ¿Estos casos? ¿A qué tipos de casos te refieres?

Hermione suspiró cancinamente, no era posible que a ese hombre se le olvidará así de rápido su situación actual en el mundo mágico, no sabía si reír o sentir lástima por él.

- ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?-Le preguntó de forma condescendiente.

Pero al parecer fue suficiente porque el rubio cuadró sus hombros, sin perder ni una pisca de su arrogancia para mirarla de forma tan fría como le fue posible. Sí Hermione no conociera ese tipo de miradas desde Hogwarts, le hubiese dado algo de miedo, pero ahora sólo sintió algo de pena por su ex compañero.

- Mira, Malfoy. Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado… por ocuparme que tu situación se resuelva lo más rápido posible y ahora no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches.

Paso por delante de él, sin importarle la cara que tenía en ese momento y abrió la puerta y con la mano que tenía libre le indicó la puerta abierta.

- Así que…si no es mucha molestia… ¿Te puedes ir?- Y ni si preocupo de ser amable

Pero para sorpresa suya, este se acerco y cerró la puerta de un fuerte manotazo que retumbó varios segundos después por toda la oficina, de seguro que llamando la tención de Susan y los otros asistentes que se encontraban en sus cubículos, pero durante unos minutos no se escucho ningún murmullo ni sonido que indicará que estos estaban preocupados de su situación al estar encerrada con un ex mortifago.

- No sabes cómo te detesto Granger- Susurró, como en los viejos tiempos cuando apenas movía los labios para hablar.

- Pues lo siento por ti Malfoy, por que vas tener que verme la cara un tiempo más-Le dijo acercando su cara un poco más a la de él, para demostrarle que no le intimidaba- Y te agradecería que la próxima vez que tenga que ver las propiedades que quedan por traspasar, evites cualquier sortilegio o maldición… que si no te das cuenta, sí que entorpece mi trabajo y por lo tanto lo demora-terminó de explicarle, tal cual lo haría con un niño de cinco años- Sin contar que te meterías con un lio con el ministerio si a una de sus funcionarias le pasara…-Meditó un poco buscando la palabra adecuada- Algo…Sospechoso…en una de tus casa… ¿Lo captas, verdad?-Preguntó ladeando su cabeza tal cual lo había hecho él un momento antes.

Draco Malfoy le brindó una de esas malditas sonrisas ladeadas que apestaban a desdén antes de contestarle.

- Nos vemos mañana, Granger-Abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacía ella y sino fuera porque sabía que era el hijo y no el padre quien estaba ante ella, Hermione hubiera jurado que estaba frente al malogrado mortifago- Tu no te interpones en mi camino ni yo en el tuyo-La velada amenaza no le paso desapercibo a la castaña, pero no hizo ningún ademán de responder. Conocía a Malfoy y sabía que no se iría de ahí hasta no decir la última palabra-Además tienes quien te proteja ¿No?-Soltó de forma cínica- ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondría la pobre comadreja si se enterará?

Y riéndose entre diente cerró por fin la puerta a su espalda, pero esta vez de forma suave, provocando que Hermione cerrara los ojos y respirara profundamente ¡Que maldito idiota arrogante! Y ¡Qué manera de empezar el día!, pensó.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Ron miraba impaciente hacia la galería que se estaba llenando de gente, pudo reconocer a varios funcionarios, unos que trabajaban con su padre, otros con Percy y otros con Hermione…pero no la veía a ella por ningún lado. ¡Maldita sea!, exclamó para sí cuando noto que estaban cerrando la puerta y que esta se mantendría cerrada hasta que terminara el primer duelo para prevenir que cualquier hechizo suelto alcanzara a alguien fuera del área de protección., pero eso a Ron no le importaba, pues Hermione no llegaba y justa a él le tocaba el primer duelo así que si no llegaba en los próximos segundos no lo podría ver.

¡Maldita sea!-masculló entre dientes.

Suspiró derrotado cuando Gerard tomó el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a cerrarla y se volvió hacía sus compañeros que miraban igual de ansiosos hacía todos lados.

No quiso sentirse decepcionado, pero cuando Hermione prometió que haría lo posible por estar allí, le había creído, ya que sus palabras textuales habían sido.

- Ron, aunque tenga que dejar tirado el trabajo, voy a estar ahí.

Pero no había llegado, se dijo con pensar y trató de no sentirse tan decepcionado. Trató de infundirse ánimos y sonrió hacia algunos compañeros, pero sin sentirlo en realidad, así que volvió a mirar hacía las gradas de forma casual y parpadeo y volvió a mirar… por que Hermione Granger ahí estaba, saludándolo con una de sus manos, para luego sonreír y levantarle los dos pulgares para infundirle el ánimo que sólo unos instantes le era tan esquivo.

Le devolvió el saludo para luego encaminarse a la plataforma donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo. Esta era redonda pero mantenía marcados los puntos donde deberían ir en un principio los duelistas.

- ¡Weasley, Anderson!-Gritó su entrenador de duelo.

Ron dirigiendo una última mirada hacía Hermione camino hacia la plataforma. Casi se sentía como su primer partido como guardián en Hogwarts… la diferencia radicaba en que ahora, que lo viera Hermione ya no le ponía nervioso, sino que le demostraría de que estaba hecho a su chica, a fin de cuentas ella fue la gestora de todo esto.

- Guapa tu novia, Weasley, lindas piernas- Le indicó entonces el entrenador Gibbins, dirigiendo una mirada admiradora a Hermione, Ron siguió su mirada y recién se dio cuenta que Hermione no traía puesta su túnica, lo que permitían que su entrenador y todos los presentes pudieran admirar su indumentaria y por lo tanto su figura. Hermione traía puesto ese día una falda tuvo de color gris que le llegaba justo por arriba de las rodillas, lo que hacía que se subiera unos centímetros cuando estaba sentada, completaba su vestimenta con una ajustada blusa blanca manga corta y sus tacones, los benditos zapatos que ella adoraba y que le conferían como diez centímetros a su estatura…que para desgracia de él, hacía que sus piernas se vieran muchos más largas y torneadas, ósea… más apetitosas de lo que ya eran.

Y lo peor de todo era que Hermione no era consciente de su físico y de cómo de un tiempo a esta parte le miraban los hombres, pues, cuando le había dejado caer como si no quisiera la cosa…que quizás los demás magos no entendieran el tipo de ropa que ella llevaba, esta le había dicho que no había problema, que muchos magos estaban siguiendo su tendencia y que debajo de la túnica reglamentaria de cada departamento llevaban ropa muggle y que además ya se habían acostumbrado a verla a ella vestida así.

- Bueno- Continuó Gibbins dándole una palmada en la espalda- Espero que no te desconcentre muchacho.

Y sin más se puso a darle las indicaciones del duelo.

Hermione observó como su novio se ponía en posición para comenzar el duelo y no pudo reprimir un escalofrió de emoción… ¡Se veía tan guapo con su uniforme de auror!...pero lo que le hacía tan atractivo a sus ojos, no era su gallarda postura ni su impresionante físico, sino… que era suyo.

Sonrió para sí, orgullosa al presenciar en primera fila, el hombre que se había convertido Ron, dejando atrás al torpe y escuálido muchacho, que muchas veces no sabía qué hacer con sus patosas extremidades. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el larguirucho y flacucho niño que conoció muchos años atrás se iba a convertir en el hombre que tenía delante?... desde luego ella no, al menos no hasta que lo vio en sexto curso con su cuerpo tonificado por el Quidditch.

Dio un respingo cuando comenzó el duelo y los primeros hechizos se hicieron presentes en la habitación e inconscientemente se abrazo con sus brazos. Aunque estaba segura que Ron ganaría ese duelo, ver a lo que el pelirrojo se enfrentaría y el peligro que representaba para él la carrera que había elegido, la sobrecogió y sintió un frio tan intenso como si de repente en la habitación hubieran entrados unos cuantos dementores para robarles la felicidad. Sabía que era ridículo pero de todas formas levantó la mirada y movió su cabeza a ambos lados para ver si vislumbraba alguna sombra negra volando a su alrededor. Por supuesto… que no encontró nada. Volvió a mirar hacia donde se llevaba acabo el duelo, justo en el instante que un hechizo pasaba muy cerca de Ron y en ese instante una parte muy pequeña de sí, se arrepintió haber animado y hecho los arreglos para que Ron se sometiera a tan terrible peligro.

Pero, no, se dijo firmemente. No podía dejarse llevar por su egoísmo y sus miedos irracionales, además Harry llevaba mucho tiempo en el cuerpo y nada le había pasado… bueno nada fuera de lo común para un chico y luego un hombre, que estaba acostumbrado a pasar temporadas en una enfermería y luego en el hospital… pero, se dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse, por que pensar en los peligros y heridas que había sufrido Harry no le estaban sirviendo de mucho para no preocuparse…no habían sido nada grave…hasta ahora.

Pero al ver a Ron desempeñarse como duelista y darse cuenta que de verdad era muy bueno, sirvió para que se tranquilizara un poco… sólo un poco. Estaba segura que aunque pasaran años, siempre le inquietaría el trabajo que había elegido su novio. Pero sus nervios habían sido innecesarios, pensó orgullosa, al ver como Ron finiquitaba el duelo con una técnica perfecta, que nada tenía que envidiarle al gran Harry Potter.

Se sintió tan feliz y tan orgullosa, con su pecho tan hinchado que pensó que de un momento a otro explotaría de la emoción. Y se dio cuenta de algo más cuando Ron saludó exultante hacia la multitud que le aplaudía por su triunfo y pensó, que si su novio era feliz…Ella también lo sería y sin importar lo que viniera por delante, ella junto a Ron podrían superarlo.

_Pero nunca podría imaginar que esa férrea determinación flaquearía más pronto que tarde y que la mirada que le transmitía tanto amor en esos momentos, cuando se volvió hacía ella y le saludó con un puño en alto celebrando su triunfo, en un futuro no muy lejano sólo le transmitirían… dolor._

_Pues esa noche… luego de separarse de Ron en el caldero e irse cada uno para su casa… para reponer el pesado día con un renovador dormir… volvió a soñar y volvió a soñar con…_

_Faruk Dorkas_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola a todas y a todos que siguen esta historia!!!!!.... espero que no se hayan olvidado de _Tras de ti_....por que sé que ha pasado muchooooooooooo tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, pero como ven acá estoy!!!!!.... Deseo de todo corazón que no se decepcionen con este capitulo y que sigan los que vienen... pues como anuncie en el anterior (Sí, sé que fue hace mucho tiempo y que quizás ya se les olvido) desde acá comienza a desarrollarse la trama principal de _Tras de Ti_....

Espero con ansia sus comentarios para que me cuenten que tal les pareció...

Aviso: Les cuento que cambie de nombre, como notaran en mi perfil...ahora soy Leonor Dzib-Xooc (Estos son apellidos mayas que tienen un especial significado y si a alguien le interesa, puede buscarlos o preguntarme que significan) y bueno el nombre es mucho más fácil y corto, por lo que es menos difícil de escribir y de nombrar que el anterior (Ojo... también tiene su significado)...

Ya me despido... informándoles de paso que _Jugando con el Amor _y _Cuando Tropecé Contigo_, lo más probable es que tengan su actualización mañana o pasado.

Un fuerte abrazo...Leonor....


End file.
